Renesmee's Saga: Shooting Star
by True Tigeress
Summary: Renesmee is growing up, meeting new people and growing as a person, but whn unexpected events lead to new additions to the famiy, Renesmee is left both shocked and relieved. With new and old enimies to face, new people to meet and new challenges to face, sometimes being normal can be just over rated. Follow Renesmee through her life as she becomes an indipendant young girl...
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's Saga:  
Shooting Star**

**Bella's PoV**

"Renesmee, honey, it's time to go!" I shouted to my daughter, it was her first day at primary school. As usual with Renesmee, she was cheerpy and up beat, but how could you blame her? Her life was perfect, just like mine. We had forever together, a family, for eternity. How could it get any better than that?

. Rensemee looked about four, but older somehow, still more in proportion that most children her age. She had the amazing grace of a vampire as she ran around the Cullen house hold getting ready for school. Alice had insisted she pick Renesmee's outfit for her first ever day of school.

"Get ready to see your beautiful daughter, Bella!" Alice chimed to me. Her exitment was almost leaking over the edges, I sware you could almost see it...

Renesmee walked down the stairs. Her cotton knee lenth summer dress was odd this time of year, and in Forks, but she looked adorable. The dress was pale pink with a black waist band and decorating the bottom was black lace. Her strappy black sandles with the little pale pink flowers on, matching the colour of the dress perfectly, showed off her small feet that had her toe nails painted. They were pale pink too.

I looked at my daughters face, her big brown eyes looking into mine, waiting for approval. Her hair fell past her waist in ringlets, just as always. I smiled at her.  
"Pretty, Nessie."

"Pretty, Momma." She grined her pearly white teeth at me and jumped into my arms, placing her hand on my cheak, _Where's my Jacob?_

"Jacob's coming Renesmee, you know he wouldn't miss your first day of school." I said, still smiling at my small daughter, her copper curls spilling over her face making her look adorable. Pressing her palm to my cheak again she placed in my mind, _Where's daddy?_

"I'm here, Nessie." Edward said, reading her thoughts. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, kissing my lips and then Renesmee's forhead. "My two beautiful girls." He smiled again.

"Where's my Nessie?" Jake said as he bounced into the room, looking at me then Renesmee in my arms.

"Jakey!" Renesmee squirmed in my hands, I put her down and she leaped into Jacob's arms.

She pressed her hand to Jacob's cheak, obviously asking him something, as Edward's exaggerated eye role informed me. Bringing his lips to my ear he wispered, "She wants him to take her to school with us." The smile in his voice made me shiver as he kissed my neck.

Nessie bounced out of Jacob's arms and ran to me and Edward again, "Momma, when are we going?"

"Now if you like." I smiled involentry again, she was one of the reasons for my existance.

"Yey!" She shouted happily, taking Jacob's hand and waving to Alice, "By Uncal Jasper, Auntie Alice, Uncal Emmett, Auntie Rosalie, Grandpa and Grandma!" She said, waving furiously to the now accumilated family. I smiled again at her.

Pulling Jacob along to the car, she waited impaciently for me and Edward to reach it. "Come on, your vampires, not human's! Why you being slow?" She asked, pouting at us. We walked a little faster. Reaching the volvo, Edward placed the Key in the ignition and then started backing out of the Cullen's large Garage.

The tree's flew by as Edward speeded down the drive and through the forest to LA push Primary School. It was a small school on the reservation, ad with our new foud treaty with the wolves' the Cullen's were aloud on the reservation for certian things, Renesmee's schooling was one of them.

"I'm going to make lots of new friends and play with them and eat human food and do school work and meet new people and have a teacher and..." She drifed off placing other things into Jacob's mind, I smiled at my her babbling.

Jacob chuckled at Renesmee and I wondered what he was laughing at, Edward smiled as well. Renesmee was a special little girl who everybody loved and cherished, I sometimes wished I could have another child, give Renesmee what I never had, a little brother or sister to play with, but really she had lots of brothers and sisters. The wolve pack treated her as one of their own. I would miss Renesmee, but I had to face my daughter was growing up, and as she wanted to go to school, it was the only thing me and Edward could do for her.

_Momma I'm scared. _ I heard as a small warm hand touched my cheek, I smiled at her, "I know honey, but when you get their you'll make lots of new friends and have a wonderful time!"

I smiled at Renesmee, her warm eyes melting into my own. "I love you momma."

"I love you too, Nessie, more than-"

"your own life, I know momma." She smiled at me as she put another message into Jake's head. He started to laugh and so did Edward.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Renesmee's just saying how predictable you are." I smiled at Edward, he always told me what Renesmee thought of me.

We began to walk to Edwards silver volvo when Renesmee chanted, "Rabbit! I want to ride in the rabbit!"

"Aww, Nessie, it's so _slow." _But she pouted at me, and I melted under her gaze. "Fine." I sighed as I turned to the Rabbit. Edward got in the back with me, and Renesmee took her usual seat at the front next to Jake.

We drove slowly down the small road to the reservation, that was where Renesmee insisted on going to school. The ride was only 12 minutes in Jacob's car, but that seemed forever to me. Renesmee was almost hyperventelating as she got out of her seat.

"What if they don't like me momma? What if they think I'm wierd? What if I mess up?" She kept asking random questions.

"Renesmee, they will love you. Now, calm down, do you remember the story?"

"Grandma and Grandad are my Adopted momma and daddy, your my sister as well as Alice, Daddy is your boyfriend as well as Emmetts brother and Rosalie and Jasper are twins." She resited.

"Well done, baby." I hugged her. "Oh, I can't believe it's my daughters first day at school!" I took out a camera and snapped a shot of Renesmee.

"Momma, I wasn't ready!" She looked appauled.

"I know. Thats why I took it." I smiled at her, she was a perfectionist a bit like her aunt Alice!

"Ohh momma, I'm gonna miss you and Daddy!" She said, her lip wobbling and tear streaking down her face.

"You wanted to come to school baby, we can always takeyou home if you want." I said to her.

"No, I want to go." She smiled turning to Jacob and hugging him. And I couldn't help but stiffle a giggle at how small he made Renesmee look with his 6'11 tall figgure compared to her 3'1.

She turned, walking into the school yard and into a future I could bearly comperhend...

**Renesmee's PoV**

Here I was, school. The young children running around made me smile, they were all so childish! The children (which I was one of) all began to line up infront of a small blonde lady, her pale blue eyes made me instantly think of the sky, her warm, open smile invited us all in and her soft voice echoed through the play ground. "Children, please could you line up? I'm going to read out who will be in my class, I will be having grade one which will have in:

Tara Hawkins, Helen Harris, Samantha Jenkins, Chloe Somerton, Charlotte Somerton, Jack Parker, Jessica Simon, _Renesmee Cullen-" _YES! I got a nice teacher! "Mathew Murry, Josh Jibbling, Harry Nicolson, Nicole Smith, Aaron Priestly, Natasha Arey, Ellis Gibbon and Callum James. If you could all line up and follow me please!" She called, and just like that my new class was formed.

The classroom was small and yellow with wooden desks for each pupil. On the teachers desk I noticed a few pens and paper layed messily as distorted angles and on her computer desk was more paper, work sheets to get to know eachother I was guessing.

"Right, I'm Miss Childs, and I am your new tutor for the year! I would first like to get to know you all by you all saying your names and saying a bit about your selves. We will start with Tara and after you have said a bit about yourselves you may choose a desk." She smiled at Tara.

Tara was a small girl, about my hight, she was thin with light caramel skin and dark brown hair, but with startling blue eyes that didn't seem to match her other.. bits. "My name's Tara, I live with my foster family in La Push, I have a baby brother who lives with me also called Micheal, I am from the Caribbean." She smiled at us all, her unusually long hair reaching her waist.

Helen Stepped foward next after being called to. "I'm Helen, I'm 5, I live in forks, I have four brothers and I'm the only girl."

Next Samantha, a tall blonde girl with dark brown eyes, "I'm Sammy-" Then I zoned out. I could easily ask them later, but now it was annoying watching a bunch of nervous children blab on about who they were. I only noticed when it got to me how many people had been before.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I can speak French, Italian and Spanish fluently, play the piano, read, right and I am adopted. I have two sisters called Bella and Alice, I have four adopted siblings called Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. My momma is called Esme and My daddy is called Carlilse and he is a doctor." I said and everybody seemed very shocked. Damn, maybe speaking 4 languages and playing the piano was a little wierd at my "Age".

"Well Renesmee, that is interesting!" Said Miss Childs looking mildly shocked.

"You can all call me Nessie by the way." I smiled at the class of children, Tara caught my eye and she smiled at me.

At break time everybody seemed to have formed groups, I seemed to stay with the popular children, until I saw Tara sitting in the corner by herself.

"Hello, your Tara right?" I smiled at her.

"Well my names actually Taramina, but Tara is what people call me." Her vague accent made me smile.

"You seem lonley." I said to her.

"You have no idea, being different sucks." She said to me, "Can I ask you something, How did you learn all that stuff, you must be like, really clever?" She said.

"Yeh, I guess I'm clever."

"Huh, thats interesting. I'm clever I guess, but being _different, _I guess thats possible. You remind me of my dad." She said.

"Whats your daddy's name?" I asked with as much innocence as I could.

"Which, my real one or my adopted one?" She smiled at me.

"I don't know, which ever."

"Nahuel Hawkins." She smiled.

"Nahuel?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes, why, does the name frighten you?"

"Did you know him?"

"No, I knew none of my parents, I just know that he left my mom and that I was adopted but my momma's sister who knew what I was."

"What do you mean, what you were?" I asked.

"I've said too much, it doesn't matter." She brushed me off.

"Are you a half vampire?" I asked abruptly.

"No! what are you talking about! I'm quarter vampire."

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm 2 years old Renesmee and I know your a half vampire."

"So your daddy left your mom?"

"Yes. She was only 16, he had sex with her to see if he could controll himself, he never presumed he could have children and concive a child who is a quarter vampire, but here I am. I grow about double human speed." Tara smiled at me.

"well, at least I'm not the only wierd one here! When did you move to forks?" I grinned at her.

"I moved to _La Push _when Nahuel decided to tell my aunt and uncle that there were good vampires up here. We wanted to be near vampires so I could integrate with my kind."

"So you like blood then?" I asked casually as if this topic was normal.

"Yes, I prefer it to food but I do like normal food too." Tara nodded as if comfirming this news to her self as well.

"How about you come to my home after school?" I said to her.

"I'll as my Auntie. Hey, are your parents really the doctor and his wife?" Tara smiled at me.

"No, there really Bella and Edward. My momma was human when she had me."

"Your momma survived?" She looked a little upset.

"Yeh, I'm sorry that you killed your momma." I said, realising once it was out of my lips that it sounded cruel.

"I didn't, she died after child birth because she was too weak, too young to have a child. If she would have being older, she probrably would have survived." She looked a little sad discusing her momma.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, my Auntie is like my Mom now." She smiled, her dark blue eyes sparkled with tears.

"What do you say we go over to the popular kids and make you some friends?" I grinned.

"Sure, if you can make friends with humans, I'm sure a more human-ish vampire can." She smiled and reached for my outstreched hand as I helped her up, I decided to send her a thought, _This is my vampire gift, do you have one? _She unclasped my hand with shock.

"Yes, I have a gift, though its more of an illusion thing. I can make people see things." She smiled "Watch as an apple seems to form on the bench." Her face scrunched up as an apple _did _seem to appear on the bench.

"Thats amazing!" I gasped.

"I can make people hear things too, listen." _Renesmee... Renesmee! _Her name wispered eeirly around me. I shivered.

"That is seriously cool, we can have like, private conversations and stuff, you have to sit next to me in class." I grinned at her.

We began to walk over to the more outgoing children, the popular ones. It was like already there was a higherachie building it's self, and I wanted to be the highest.

Tara looked nervous as she twitched over to the children with me.

"Hey Charlotte, Chloe." I nodded as the two girls sent twin grins to me.

"Your Tara right? Wanna be our friend?" Asked Chloe.

"Sure." Tara said looking much more outgoing than she must have felt. She brushed the dust of her dress, which I noticed was a pale blue lycra material which fitted in at her waist and poofed out into netting that had crystals and sparkles encrusted into it. She was also wearing leggings, a black cardigan and black flip-flops. My Aunt Alice would approve.

I looked down at my own outfit, Aunt Alice was amazing. I smiled at Tara as she talked to Chloe. She looked just like a normal child, maybe I could too. An inclig of hope was al I needed as I stepped forth into a future I could not comprehend...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, if you want to know what the upcoming character's in this story will look like and get an insight into the upcoming story line, head over to: www. apirateslifeforme2012 .blogspot .com (without the spaces.)_**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's PoV**

Renesmee was at school, I knew she should be safe but recent events and other things lead me to worry about her. I was her mother, what would you expect?

Her first day at school and I already worried. I moved through the woods as fast as my legs would take me. The newborn effect was wearing off now, I noticed everytime I went running I were slowing down, getting weaker with age. I knew at somepoint my strenth would level out and I would be as strong as any other vampire older than a year.

I savoured the speed as I quitely glided over fallen leaves and braken. It still amazed me how I thought I would bump into trees when I was human. Memories were dim from that time but thinking about them made me smile. i ran behind Renesmee's new school, cautiously examining the children looking for my Renesmee.

She stood with a few other children, one who was seemingly more beautiful than the others, she looked native american but not, she had a beautiful colour to her skin and it reminded me of the amazon half vampire that saved Renesmee a few months ago.

Renesmee's bronze curls bounced as she moved, more graceful than any of the other children she was dazzling, just like her father. The other child moved fluently, confident in her movement and somewhat more graceful than any human or child I had seen before. Clearly she was more than human, and it was my job to find out what she was. I didn't want Renesmee in danger and what ever this strange new threat was, she seemed nice enough for the moment.

I turned from the school and ran home, easily following my own scent back to the main Cullen house without even thinking about it. I got to the large glass house, the interior was untouched as I walked in. I heard the patter of feet and could only match it to Edward's running as he could only run that fast. He grasped me around the waist from behind, ducking to kiss the nape of my neck and chuckling into it as I shivered.

"Renesmee's making friends." I smiled.

"Bella," Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "I thought we agreed that we were not going to be over protective of her at school, it's the one place she can act truely human and be normal." He smiled at me and spun me around to meet his golden butterscotch gaze.

"I know, I just worry Edward." I smiled and refused to reveal my suspisions about the young girl Renesmee has so obviously made friends with.

Jake walked in and threw himself onto the couch, "Missing her yet?" I asked.

He smiled wearily, "Yes, just a little, I'm used to her being around all day hanging off me literally, and it's hard for a wolf to be apart from his imprint."

Edward's face said it all, i knew he didn't exactly like the relationship they had, but he loved Jake like a brother and would never hurt him.

I looked at the clock, it was 2:57, it would only be a few minutes till Renesmee would be home, she had decided she wanted to run home this evening because it was faster than driving, and as the clock struck 2:59, I heard the door go. Me and Edward waited in the living room, but Jacob dived up out of his chair and ran to meet her in the porch.

"Jacob!" Shrieked Renesmee and i guessed she had launched herself into Jacobs arms. He carried her into the room and passed her to me, I grinned as she put her palm to my cheek. She showed me her entire day, including infomation about the young girl I had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

_January 7th 2007_

**Bella's PoV**

"So Tara's that girls name. We must meet her!" I smiled at my daughter, her first real friend outside the family, and she wasn't normal. I wanted to laugh, my daughter was too much like me, she left vampires and werewolves for a second and made friends with somebody who had vampire in their blood**!**

"Yes momma, I asked her if she wanted to come around tonight, I hope you and Daddy don't mind." I smiled at my daughter as her dark aluring eyes worked their magic.

"Okay Nessie, you can tell Tara she can come around."

"I love you Momma."

"As I love you," I smiled, unable to keep my happiness from radiating on my face. Three years ago I never would have imagined that I would be married with a daughter and be living forever at the age of 18. My life was nothing I could ever have dreamed of when I was younger.

I looked at Renesmee and felt a small pang that she would never have a brother or a sister. When I was younger I always wanted a brother, an older one. Somebody to protect me and love me. Of course she had Jacob for the moment and he was better than any big brother that she could ever have.

Nessie called Tara's 'mother' and they agreed she could come around and possibly stop the night.

With in a matter of minutes a small tapping on the door distracted us all from various activities. Nessie walked to the door smiling...

**Renesmee's PoV**

Tara stood at the door, her dark hair tied up in a bun and her expression unreadable, "Hi Renesmee."

"Tara, don't call me that, your my friend, I insist you call me Nessie." I smiled at her, She smiled back almost reclusively and stepped into the Cullen house. Everyone seemed to be keeping out of the way for the moment, being polite I guess.

"As you know Tara my family are Vampires, I'm a half, and I was hoping you could explain a bit more about yourself."

"Well, you know my father was Nahuel. I was born last year, around August time, I dont remember the date... I just know that I killed my mother like a hybrid would."

"But how? Your so advanced, your mother was human and your father was a hybrid, how does that work if you follow the same growth paturn as a hybrid?"

She smiled wearily, "I guess I got the vampire gene which could mean I'm a regular hybrid."

I frowned, could that be possible? Maybe, but why did her family move to forks? "Why did you move to forks?"

"Nahuel and his aunt looked after me for the first few weeks but my mothers human family found me... they insisted they wanted to take me, that they didn't want any reletive of theirs to be a blood drinker, but it calls to me. I want blood but I can't have it. My father came back just after christmas telling us of a vampire coven in forks washington who were vegieterians. He insisted we move here so I could be with my 'own kind' and someday make my own decision for good or evil, and so we did. We have only being here four days but I like it, I can have a life here, people know about your kind here, I don't have to be in hiding." Tara stared for a second at me.

"So your only a month older than me? Your a hybrid... maybe?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her, Tara reminded me of Jacob for some reason. She had a big heart and just wanted to be normal... well Jake didn't because now he had a best friend that would live forever! Would Tara live forever?

"Are you enough vampire that you will live forever?" I asked hoping for a possitive answer.

"I don't know... If I got the full vampire gene off my dad then I guess I could." She blushed and I had no idea why. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Renesmee, can we be best friends?" She asked.

"Forever." I grinned very child like at her, now having somebody to spend my childhood with made me feel very happy. I knew I would never have brothers or sisters to be with, never have a sibling to play with or protect, so for now I would have to do with my Jacob and Tara.

I knew somewhere along the line I wanted children and knowing the hybrid Nahuel could have children, it made me happy. I could have children. I could be a good momma just like mine is, and knowing I had already planned my future made me even happier. It was an amazing feeling knowing that at only a few months old I had my life, my forever planned out.


	4. Chapter 4

****_**Sorry for the interruption again, but I was wondering if people think I should make Tara a bigger character in future chapters, and I would also like some suggestions on PoV for my characters! PM me or tell me on review if you like my ideas! Also you can tell me on my blog, www. apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot. com or email me at gmail. com**_

**Chapter Four**

****January 8th 2007

**Jacob's PoV**

****Nessie. Nessie. Nessie. That is all I could think about, it was only her second day at school today and I already felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest. I guess it could be because I spent so much time with her. Nessie ment so much to me, she was like a sister, more than a sister. I couldn't help but let my mind trail to the future, thinking of how our feelings would evidently change towards each other. Slowly moulding into something that would possibly mean we would be in love, having children, getting married... But now was not the time to think about the future, I was a more in the moment type of guy. I wasn't a worrier. For now Nessie was a fun-loving little girl and that is all I saw her as.

I sat on the bench feeling somewhat angry at myself, maybe I should distance myself from her more, but that would be dredful for us both. I needed to get my mind off this, I needed to think about stuff. I needed to run.

I stood up, walking from the Cullen house. Rosalie gave me _that _look again. The one to say I was going insane. I guess she was right this time in a round-about way. I took off, slamming the door a little too hard, but nothing that would make me sound too mad.

I stopped running about a mile south of the Cullen house, when I was sure nobody was around, I quickly whipped my clothes off and shifted into a wolf.

_Hey, Jake! _came the happy cherp from Seth.

_Shut up Seth! _Came the three other wolves on patrol. Quil, Embry and Leah clearly were getting pissed off at seth.

_Where are you guys? _I asked hoping they were close.

_About three miles north west of La Push. There was a trail, but we've lost it. _Leah informed me.

_I'm on my way, dont move or lose the end of the trail! _I ordered my pack.

I began to run through the under growth, it passed in a blur of green and brown. I ran through the pass of small moutains that bordered the edge of La Push, then I smelled it. The trail, it must have being. I began running faster and as my Pack came into view, I noticed the trail was getting les noticeable as well.

_Told you. _Leah said being her usual cocky self.

I sniffed around, Finding nothing. _Keep searching! _I yelled mentally. We must have being sniffing around for what seemed like hours, then Seth howled.

_Jake! Jake! I smell the vampire smell in the trees!_

__I smelled into the trees like he said, sure enough, the vampire had resorted to travelling by tree. We ran, following the new lead, sniff, follow, sniff, follow. The trail lead us to a small shack. Around it was the putrid smell of decomposing flesh. I stepped closer, and from inside the house a scream pierced the air. That made us attack, the shack was large enough to house a number of bodies and a vampire, the creature had ruby red eyes and a young woman, not older than 25 layed in his arms, dead and her throat was rippped out. I snarled at the vampire and it dropped the woman. I jumped, wrapping my jaws around the vampires torso and ripping in inhalf.

_Seth, get changed and set the shack on fire._ I turned and saw another room. More bodies, my mind whispered.

I trotted out of the shack and The others were dressed, Leah was no where in sight, I presumed she was getting dressed somewhere else. I quickly shifted and pulled on my sweats. The smell was horrid and I made it a mission to not breath through my nose, but the smell was that terribal you could almost taste it. I grimiced at the thought of tasting human flesh.

Leah walked around the shack, fully clothed. "Jake, you may want to take a look at this."

I walked around the shack, a window, dusted and cracked lay on the side, and to my supprise, in the room an older woman, maybe about 28 was curled up in a fetal possition, but she was breathing, and that ment she was alive.

I stormed into the shack again, and into the room where the woman was, she gasped, and looked up. "You're safe now, what's your name?"

"Who are you?" She asked, her pretty face dirty and her tone like death.

"I'm Jacob black, I'm the one who just saved you life."

"You killed him? The... the vampire?" She asked.

"Yes, I have, now what is your name?" I asked again.

"My name is Lisa. And how?" She looked relieved and her tone of voice had changed. She sat up, and I noticed something, her torso was rounded, not with fat, but with the conseption of a new life.

"I'm a werewolf, but where the good guys dedicated to saving human life. How far gone are you?" I asked.

The woman touched her stomach and looked at me.

"A week maybe, That vile creature raped me and now I'm pregnant with his spawn."

"No, this can't be happening, not again." I said, and she frowned.

"I'm going to die arn't I?" She said, calmly.

"I'm going to take you to some more vampires, there good ones, they only eat animals, they know how to deal with vampire pregnancies." I said, shaking my head.

"I'm not killing my baby."

"I mean they may find some way you can survive without the killing the baby." I stated, she began to stand and then huffed.

"Take me to these vampires then." She reached out her hand and I pulled her up, picking her up into my arms and pullling her close so she couldn't move. I ran out of the house as the others began to set it on fire. I ran through the undergrowth again in human form, slower this time, but it only took 15 minutes to get to the house, and before I knew it, Edward was outside with a look of dred on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Edward's PoV**

The girl, Lisa, I knew one thing, she was going to die. She hated vampires. "Lisa, I know this is very foward, and we will help you, but you need to answer me now. Do you want to die or be turned."

"What? Turned into one of you?! I'd rather die."

"well, then, that's what will happen with this kind of pregnancy, the baby will get too strong for you to keep and it will rip its way out of you." I said to her.

"But the baby won't mean to, mine didn't, she loved me even when she was unborn." Bella said frowning at me being so blunt.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"I can read minds, I read our daughters from inside the womb. She loved us both very much." I told her, she nodded and a tear drifted down her cheak.

"So the baby won't be like a normal baby then." Lisa stated, but I felt the statment needed and answer.

"No, but if you would like, our family will take care of the baby once you have passed away." She smiled at that.

"I would like that very much please. You can be her parents if you already have a vampire kid in your family." She looked at me awaiting an answer.

"I think I know somebody who would love to adopt your baby. Rosalie?" I said, her head whipped up and she looked shocked for a moment.

"Me? Adopt a baby? but.. yes. Yes, I will." She looked to Emmett, he nodded. "We will." And then, Rosalie transformed before my eyes, her usually sad face tranformed into an incarnation of pure happiness and beauty.

Rosalie walked over to Lisa and kneeled down. "If thats okay with you that is."

"As long as you will look after him or her." Lisa smiled at Rose.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something you may not like, but it will help the baby and you. You have to drink blood, human blood."

_What? I'm not! I can't! Fucking stupid vampires, thinking they can make me like them... but... the baby's half vampire, of course it will want blood, or it will probrably start to drink mine! Eek!_ _  
_

"Okay, I'll do it for the baby." Lisa said, gulping nervously.

"It's okay Lisa, don't be scared." She wispered, and for once, I read in Rosalies mind care. She cared about what happed to Lisa, she was giving up her life for a baby for Rosalie and in Rose's mind that was the kindest thing anybody had done for her.

I heard the door go and Renesmee walked in to find us all crowded around this one woman.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This is Renesmee, Lisa. Renesmee, this is Lisa. She is pregnant with a hybrid like you. She's carrying your new cousin." I explained.

"What?" She looked confused, "She's not my auntie."

"No, Renesmee, she's not, but she is giving the baby to Rose and she will not be turned." I willed her to understand, and in her mind she did.

"Oh." Was all she said. "Can't the baby be my sister?" She asked.

I was about to say no when Rose insisted to but in. "Yes, Nessie, the baby can be your sister or brother." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back, what was the harm really?

**Renesmee's PoV**

****Another Cullen child? I was the only one. But now thinking about it, this is what I wanted, somebody to play with, somebody to talk to and tell my secrets... It would be amazing. Now I had someone to spend that forever with what was not just a friend, a brother or sister... Well this was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Rosalie's PoV**

10th January 2007

It was wednesday, Lisa the girl who was giving me a child was looking better, Carlisle Smiled sweetly at her as he gave her yet another cup of blood, this baby was a hungry little thing. Lisa smiled awkwardly as she drank the red liquid that each and every one of us was cravingn to rip out of the girls hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Do you want anything Lisa?" She shook her head.

"Okay, just tell me if you want anything." I said to her.

"Wait." She commanded me, reaching out to grab my hand, "Thank you for doing this Rose, you know you didn't have to help me."

"But I wanted to help you, and your giving me the one thing I want most in the world, a baby." I whispered. "Thank you."

We smiled at each other and I sat on the couch near her making sure she was okay.

**Edward's PoV**

As Lisa got more progressively along, me and Bella decided that it would be best to take Renesmee on holiday until the baby was born so she would not see a human she was fond of deteriourte and then die.

The tickets were booked and we were flying to Alaska in the morning to go see the Deleni clan. Now we just had to tell Renesmee.

"Renesmee, listen honey, were going to go see our cousins in alaska tomorrow." Bella told Renesmee.

"What about school?" Nessie asked looking hurt and confused.

"Well, school can wait, we asked the head teacher and they said it was fine. We're going until the baby is born, honey." Bella southed.

"Okay, Momma." I read in Renesmee's mind she understood not to ask questions because the subject of the baby was a delicate matter, one not to be discust around her.

I knew it wasn't nice to take her out of school when she had only being there a few days, but in this situation it was the best solution to the problem. She would go back after of course, but for now she would be staying in Alaska with us.

It was getting late now, so we decided it was best to go back to the cottage so we could get some sleep, I knew Alice would be out all night getting clothes for our holiday tomorrow. It was strange to think that somebodys life was ending and things went on as normal for most of the Cullen's.

* * *

11th January 2007

I guess now that it was the morning Renesmee would be exited to go, and it was also the weekend, but she was putting up a fight, saying she would rather stay at the cottage, but Bella refused, it was the first time I had seen Bella truely refuse Renesmee, she had never said no. And it was the first time I had seen Nessie be defiant and argue her case on why she would rather stay here. Bella won of course.

We got into the car, Alice had as I antisipated bought ius all new clothes to go away with. My sleak silver volvo drove us swiftly to the air port, our Passports stated that Renesmee was Bella's adopted sibling and my real sister, because she had my hair colour, although i believed she looked more like Bella.

As we borded the plane, Renesmee started to Cry. "I don't wanna go! I want to stay here to see mmy brother being born, and to spend time at school with Tara and have fun. It's going to be boring in Alaska with our cousins." She whined.

"Renesmee, this is for your own good so stop crying please." Bella said.

"What about Jakey though? I'm going to miss him so much!" She cried.

"He will be here when you get back." Bella said, taking a deep breath, she was still a little touchy sometimes about the bond between Jacob and Renesmee.

The terain was beautiful, snowy and crystal white, glistening in the midnight sun. I took Bella's hand and picked up Renesmee as we walked to meet our cousins who were stood awaiting us.

"Bella, Edward and Little Nessie." Carmen said, hugging us all close. Tanya ran human pace to us, keeping up the facade, her strawberry curls bouncing with her rythme.

"Welcome to Deleni!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Lisa's PoV**

12th January 2007

I was almost two weeks gone, yet I looked alomst four months. A prominant bump seemed to be taking over my body, a bump what contained my baby, one I would never know and maybe never hold. I was confident in the idea that Rosalie would look after my little baby.

I stood up to look in the mirror, slowly edging up the corner of my top. The bump was purple with bruising, when I looked closely I could make out a foot print, one where the baby had kicked me so hard it had left a bruised print on my skin. It was strange, when I was in the other vampires account, I thought of the baby as his spawn, evil and life sucking, but recently by living with the cullens I noticed that not all vampires were like him. They were good people, and my baby would be too. I guess I didn't want to die really, but if it meant I had to be turned to live, I would rather die. My baby would have a mother anyway, Rosalie. She was kind and loving waiting on me hand and foot, she would make a fantastic mother to my baby.

One thing worried me though, my other Children, they lived in England, I had two daughters and a son, they were only young, but now with their father I knew they would be fine, I just hoped they would know of my fait one day, that Rose would take my baby to see her siblings and maybe know that i didn't leave them purposly. I loved them, more than anything in the world, and this is why I couldn't get rid of this baby. It was still my child. My life.

I walked away from the mirror, then sat down on the sofa taking the red pop, as I liked to think of it as, and began to drink. It was nice, the best darn thing I had ever tasted.

"Rose, I think we need to discuss something." I said to her.

"What is it?" Rose asked smiling warmly at me.

"I was wondering what your going to call the baby." I said, smiling at her also.

Rose smiled shyly, "I was thinking Benjiman Lee for a boy and Charlotte Lisa for a girl."

"Charlotte _Lisa? _You really want to name her after me?" I heard my voice get caught in my throat as a tear dropped down my face.

"Yes, of course, your giving me the baby, the least I'm going to do is give you the honor of having the baby's middle name if it's a girl." Rose blinked and then smiled again.

"Thank you Rosalie."

**Bella's PoV**

****It was late at night, Nessie was asleep and Edward was waiting for me to go hunting with him.

I ran to the woods, following the amazing scent of him, it still smelled of lilac and honey even though I was now a vampire. I chased his scent until I found him, the tree's here were high and I knew there would be big game such as bears, elk and hopefully mountain lion, though I could have being wrong as I wasn't an expert on the geographical location of animals at this time of year or anytime of year to be fair.

The snow blanketed the earth making it look like we had just stepped into Narnia or some other fairytale like place. It glistened and i just knew me and Edward fitted in her, Cold, white and sparkley. It was a perfect combination.

We ran with a grace until we heard some large foot prints. Then I smelled it, Bear, and another sniff showed me something different, something... Earthy and smelly, but in a good way, kind of. I sniffed again, It was blood, and even though it semi repelled me, it was blood, and it would quench the thirst better than any bear, I began to run towards the smell to the suprise of Edward who continued to stalk the bear.

The smell lead me to a clearing, a girl was in the center, surrounded by two vampires, a female red head and a male with dark hair, the scene seem familiar, it was like the nightmare that had haunted me of Victoria and James coming back, only this girl was younger than me and the vampires were not drinking her blood, they were tourchring her.

"Get away from that girl now!" I shouted, the supprised vampires both whipped around, scared. The female hissed through her teeth, the male grabbed her arm and pulled her away, yanking her arm until she ran with him, away from the girl. Quickly I ran to the center of the clearing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"The burning! Please, stop the burning! I can't hold the pain for long! I'm not strong enough, please, I know your a good vampire. You have the golden eyes." She whispered in pain.

"I- i can't Ive never tasted human blood as a vampire and I don't know if I would be able to stop!" I said in panic.

"I'm not human, I a witch, now please!" She begged. "I'll die if not... It will poisen me."

I took a step closer to the girl and began to drink, her blood smelled wrong but as it touched my tongue the taste was nothing like I had ever experienced, and as I was thirsty anyway, I struggled to stop drinking even after the venom was gone, but then I heard he hiss, "Stop!"

I pulled away rapidly with all the will power I had, "You almost killed me, bloodsucker!" She hissed.

I frowned and then cringed at her tone. "Sorry... I didn't mean to talk to you like that, thank you." She said, and then turned around. "By the way, you might want to be careful, witch blood is powerful and now you have it in your system it makes you capable of many-a-thing." Then she ran off.

I wiped my lip and began to run, what did she mean, i would be capable of many-a-thing? Stupid witch, why did I have to try save her life? Ohh, right, because your a good vampire and refuse to let people die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

******Bella's PoV**

****12th January 2007

I didn't tell Edward what had happened, he didn't suspect anything, so I just hunted some elk to dilute the Witch blood. I was a bit freaked out at first, but I guess it was to be expected.

When it turned 11 o'clock I decided I wanted Edward, if you know what I mean, I placed a picture in my mind and cleared my sheild, which was getting easier to do with practice, Edward seemed to understand as he swept me up into his arms and carried me to the guest room the deleni's had let us 'stop' in...

13th January 2007

Later in the afternoon Renesmee decided she would stop playing with Carmen and Tanya, she loved them and was so full of life. I decided to go get a bath, the streaming water felt like fire against my skin, but the bubbled felt lovely and as I sunk deeper and deeper into relaxation, I decided to use my amazing ability to not have to breathe to fully submerge into the water and it felt wonderful, It was almost three by the time I got out, and as I began to get dressed into fresh clothes, I noticed something, the jeans I had came in, my nice worn in jeans that fitted perfectly, refused to fasten. At first I presumed they had being shrunk in the washer, but then I realised that Esme had washed them lots of times and had no problems with them.

I pulled them tight and then gave up, I had somehow gain weight it a body that could not change, how odd? I turned towards the mirror and noticed I did look bigger, not in the fat way though... in the way I had looked with Renesmee, the pregant way that made me scared. I turned and tossed my torso from side to side, then I remembered the witch blood. What did she say again? Be careful. I would be able to do many-a-thing, but I'd only had sex once since that, last night, almost 18 hours ago, and If I had already put on weight, that either meant I was pregnant with a full vampire child and that I would give birth in a matter of weeks, or that I was going completley crazy and I was asuming things, and then it happed again, the same thing that made me realise I was pregnant last time, a small fluttery thump in my stomach.

"Edward!" I screamed. he shot to the bathroom in a second, looking frightened and shocked.

"What Bella? What's wrong?" He frowned.

"I... I think I'm pregnant." I whispered as he frowned.

"Your a vampire, love, you can't-" Then he noticed my stomach, the flat bump that was ever so slighly noticable.

"How?!" He asked, and then I explained. At the end it was a re-enactment of Renesmee. "We need to go home, get Carlisle to look at you!" HE said quickley.

"No, Edward, if this is true then I need to make this decision, I need to do this Edward." I said, touching his arm.

"Bella, I' not saying you have to get rid of the baby... just let Carlisle look at you, make sure you are actually pregnant first before you... assume." He said.

"That's fair." I whispered and then he was out the door to arange our flight home...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

******Bella's PoV**

****Weeks pased in quick progression, I was only about 12 days pregnant from what I could think, but I looked almost 9 months in human terms, I must have being almost due, and Lisa, the girl who had a hybrid baby was almost as big as me, but not quite. I had over taken her, but we presumed that her baby must have being small. It was the 22nd of January now, I hadnt seen Renesmee for days, but it felt like weeks and weeks, I missed her and the sooner the baby was born the better.

This tme I decided I would call the baby Edward Mason for a boy, and Madison Rae for a girl. Madison was after my cousin, she died when I was young but when we were about 5 I remember being really close with her. I rubbed the baby, it seemed that vampire pregnancy was painful, but not half as painful as being a human with a half vampire baby.

I went to sit next to Lisa, "Bella, how do you cope with it?" She murmered next to me.

"Cope with what?" I asked.

"I mean how did you cope with it, knowing that you were sacrificing your life for a baby?" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't, I wanted to be changed and I knew there was a chance I would survive, a good chance, you still have the option you know." I said to her, keeping her eyes on mine.

"No!" She cried. "I don't want to be a vampire." She said quietly again.

"I know, but it's going to be okay." I whispered soothingly, she cried then, tears, snot and all.

It was late now, and all I could think was that at any point I could be having a baby. A second chance to be a mother. I had no idea why I was so exited, maybe it was because I enjoyed looking after Renesmee so much, and I knew this baby was going to grow up even faster than Renesmee, possibly too fast, but I knew that it was going to be amazing to have another baby.

Edward was now exited as well, I could see him smiling lovingly at my bump, and it was then that my thoughts were disrupted. I felt it, a tugging in my stomach, It was painful and it was then, at 12:01 am I realised that the baby was going to rip its way through my torso like Rensmee had. I cringed in pain, trying not to scream as the baby kicked at my skin violently, and in that second every vampire in the house was beside me, I felt my back tense, it almost broke my spine with the force, but I was a vampire now. My torso then crumbled, I heard a tearing, terribal and painful, blood didn't spout though, It was more... different, it was venom. The baby tour the way out, Edward looked like he was going mad, I screamed, and I realised it was too late, the pain as dying down and a small high pitched scream filled the air, I felt a brushing as Carlilse handed the baby to Edward and he began piecing my stomach back together. I didn't look, I refused.

I instead looked at the beautiful little boy in my partners arm, a perfect little Edward with the exeption of brown eyes and my hair colour smiled down at me, his prefect teeth and his prefect flawless pale skin glistened faintly in the light. I began to stand when I felt my skin repair its self. I reached out for my son.

"Edward Masen." I whispered as I cuddled him, he fit in my arms as perfectly as Rensmee did when she was born.

Edward came behind me, puling at my waist, "He looks like you."

"More like you I think, I turned and touched his face while holding my new baby.

"So, Edward, we can't call him Edward, that's my name, what about Eddie?" Edward smiled.

"Eddie for short and you have a deal." I smiled at him.

"Deal." He bent to kiss me, it was only a small peck but it brought feeling to my numb body and I elt the under lying passion in his kiss. God, I loved Edward so much and still sometimes thought that this must be a dream.

I looked at Lisa, and smiled apologetically, she hd just witnessed a birth that was less painful than hers, and she had gone drip white.

"Is my birth going to be like that?" She whispered.

I frowned and handed Eddie to Edward.

"I'm so sorry Lisa." I whispered.

"Now I know why I'm going to die." A tear ran down her face and she turned on her torso and curled on the sofa in a fetal possition and began to cry silent broken sobs of grief, grief for knowing she had sacrificed herself for her child and she was going to die.

I sat beside her as Edward tended to Eddie, I knew the feeling of complete hopelessness, and I understood the pain she would go through, but to know she was killing herself for her baby made me sad, and I knew it was only a matter of time before she would leave us and leave her child in her place...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Renesmee's PoV**

I woke up on the in the morning and Grandpa Charlie was up cooking breakfast, or trying. I smiled weakly, I was sick of human food. I missed my Momma and honestly, I wanted to see Jake.

"Hey Grandpa." I smiled and say down, He was use to me talking now.

"Nessie, your mother was on the phone earlier, she wanted to talk to you." He said as he dished up the burned toast and underdone eggs.

"Reallly? Can I ring her? Please?" I asked in a rush.

"Go on the phone now while your breakfast cools." He said, he never said much.

I picked up the phone and called the Cullen house held, "Momma?" I whispered when the phone was picked up on the third ring.

"It's Alice, I'll go get her for you Nessie." Aunt Alice said happily down the phone.

"Hello Renesmee." Hy momma said to me.

"Momma!" I shouted happily.

"I missed you so much Renesmee, I want you to say hi to your new baby brother." She cherped to me.

"Did you or Lisa have the baby?" I grinned down the phone at her.

"Me baby. I had him, he's called Eddie, you can come home to the cottage today after school, but not to the Cullen house."

"Okay, Momma, I can't wait to see you!" I gushed to her.

"Bye honey." She said as the line went dead. I ran into the kitchen a bit faster than a normal 5 year old, but Granpa was used to my unusual things by now. I tucked into the breakfast, savouring everylast mouthful as I knew that tonight I would be drinking blood and I would see Jake again.

I went up to my Momma's old bedroom to get changed, I put on a purple tshirt and normal jeans. It was nice dressing how I wanted, ust comfortable, I guess I must start to stand up to Alice sometimes and refuse to wear all the silly dresses she makes me wear. Sometimes I was so much like my Momma.

I ran a brush though my hair and was ready, not forgeting my coat, forks weather, and then ran to meet Grandpa in the garden sitting in his car waiting for me. I climbed in and fastened myself, then we set off to go to school.

As w arrived I smiled at Tara waiting in the playground for me as usual, we were really close lately, it was unnerving, she was like my sister from another mister, my twin almost. I ran up to hug her, she wrapped her around me and then I drew away.

"My mom gave birth, I have a baby brother Called Eddie." I smiled.

"That's so cool! I wish I had a brother." She grinned at me.

"I'm going to have another sister or brother soon as well, but she will be more my cousin I think."

"I wish I was your sister Rensmee." She smiled.

"Youre my best friend and to me thats enough to make you my almost sister." I looked at her as her face lit up.

"Good, now lets get to class!" She said as she dragged me into the class room.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ive realised that I made a mistake, at first I decided that Tara was a quater vampire because her father was a half and her mother human, I have now decided she inherited the full vampire gene of naheul, so is genetically a half vampire but almost a quater. She follows the growth patturns of Half breeds and is not 2 years old but is 5 months old in this chapter. Rensmee is 4 1/2 months roughly. Also another note, I have noticed my story getting more and more views, but NO REVIEWS! Please review, good or bad comments as I will learn from them!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Renesmee's PoV**

I grinned at Tara as we ran through the forest towards my house, the cottage my parents owned. I lead the way, but my scent was there from this morning so it was easy to follow. We ran at our top speed, but tara was slower from being more human than me I thought, or maybe it was because my father was fast and I was fast like him. I was so exited to be going home, to see my new brother and I was also hoping that my other brother or sister would be born soon. Secretly I hoped for a girl so I could have somebody to back me up.

We arrived at the cottage. I touched the door handle, the warm weather had made the metal warm too, and it felt nice beneith my fingertips. I twister the nob and walked inside, Tara following soon after. "Momma, I'm home!" I yelled. And within less than a second I was scooped up into my mothers arms and hugged very tightly.

"I missed you so much baby! Edward has being telling Eddie all about you. He's already wanting to meet you!" My momma cherped to me. I smiled happily and motioned for Tara to follow me and my mother. I walked into the living room and there was the most beautiful baby I had every seen. His perfect porcline skin was pale white and was unusually smooth for a new born. His chocolate brown curls made me smile, and then he opened his eyes to look at me, his eyes were like mine, the same chocolate brown, but instead of going darked around his pupil, it was tinged dark red and I'm sure I saw in the tinged dark red a hint of a violet tone. His eyes were beautifl, no human would notice the difference in colour between his and my eyes, but I could, and It made me feel unique. I reached out for him and Daddy handed him to me. He was light, very light.

I looked into his eyes and he touched my face, And I was supprised to see I was transported into a differnet dimention, almost. It was like I was surrounded by a dream, in the middle of it, and only me and Eddie were here. I gasped and then he moved his hand, with a strange tugging feeling, my eye sight reajusted almost instantly to the scene when my family and Tara were looking Godsmacked.

"He has a gift like Rensmee's almost." My dad said to my mom.

"Well, we are all talented! So why not Eddie too?" My momma smiled down at me and my brother.

"I think that your all really cool." Tara whispered.

"Do you have a gift Tara?" My mother asked her.

"I'm an illusionist." She smiled.

"Like Eddie, he creates thoughts and then can minipulate that to make you think you are somewhere where your not, she can do the same only she can differ between things, like she can make you feel, smell, hear, see and taste things. I have never thought of calling the class of people 'Illusionists.'" Daddy smiled.

"Tara, would you like to stay tonight?" My momm asked Tara.

"Please!" She grinned and smiled at my Momma and Eddie.

"Taaaaarrrraaaa." Whispered a little voice from under my moms hair.

"Did he just speak?!" I yelled supprised.

"I think he did, and he said Tara." My mom looked at Tara.

"Sorry." Tara whispered embarrassed.

"It's fine honey, he obviously heard your name and like it, it just shocked us that he isn't even 24 hours old and he already said a word." My momma explained.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen." Tara smiled shyly again.

"Call me Bella honey." Momma smiled down at Tara and Tara smiled back, a bit bolder this time.

I looked at the clock, it was almost 16:00 now. I turned to Tara.

"Wanna go to yours and ask you aunt if you can stay?" I asked.

"Sure, lets go!" She said.

"Dad!" I shouted and then I said the rest in my mind.

"Don't be too long Rensemee." He shouted back.

We ran out of the door and within a few minutes we were at Tara's house, A beautiful black woman came out, he thick accent made me want to giggle. "Taramina, why are you back so early?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could stop at Renesmee's, Ocolola." She smiled at her aunt.

"Yes, but you must go get your clothes on and remember, you must not drink any humans." Her aunt said it so casually.

"I know! I have myself under controll..." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Now, now, I know baby, but you must be careful. Go get your clothes and I will take you back in the car because I think it's going to rain." The womans smiled at me and went inside, followed by me and Tara.

"Cookie, Rensmee? Taramina?" She offered us freshly baked chocolate chipped cookies.

"Please." Tara said, taking one and then another.

"Yes please, Ma'am." I said politely.

"Call me Auntie Carla, Renesmee, if you like." She smiled warmly.

"Auntie Carla." I whispered then grinned.

"Auntie Carla, thats what i call you sometimes." Tara grinned as I took a cookie and ran upstairs slowly with Tara.

Her bedroom was... odd. Not what I expected. Her walls were baby pink wall paper with white delicate flowers. Her mahogany bed had blue covers on, they were dark and possibly satin or silk. It was a nice room, girly but just a bit young looking for my liking. She gathered her clothes and we were off.

We stepped out of the door and ran home, we were back by 16:30. My mother smiled as I walked in. "I made you and Tara some Eggs Nessie."

"Thanks Momma." I said to her.

"Thank you, Bella." Tara said after me, she went to sit down at the table, and Momma placed Eddie in a high chair next to her.

"Tara." He gurgled again. She blushed and then turned to me.

"Your brother is wierd." She said to me.

"He just likes you, silly." I said to her.

"Nenesmee." He said and his brow frurrowed. "Renesmee." He repeated and seemed satisfied with the result.

My mom came towards us with plates, We had an egg each, with toast and hash browns. Its seemed very english. I stiffeled a laugh. Eddie had a cup of human blood. I could tell by the smell, and it drew me, I wanted the blood and my mouth watered for it, but I knew it was Eddies and I hadn't had human blood for ages.

I tucked into the eggs while Tara played around with hers before picking at it and then eventually eating it. "Wanna come to my room?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Me come." Eddie whispered. How could a new born baby TALK. It was freaking me out.

"No Eddie you too young." I frowned. He looked sad, but My mom took him to his room to go sleep I thought, and then I wondered if he did sleep, he was a vampire after all. I looked at my dad and he nodded slightly in response.

"Okay, come on then Tara!" I grinned. My bedroom was big, and the closet was even bigger. I had a large double bed and a flat screen TV on the walls with all the Digital chanels I wanted. I had a wii, an Xbox 360 kinect and a PS 3 but it was rare I played on them. I had a black corner sofa near the Tv, and It was conviniently a sofa bed as well. I folded it out and went to get the spare bedding from my moms room leaving Tara on her own.

I came back in with an armful of material and pillows. I set them out neatly on the bed and then grinned at Tara. "You looking foward to tonight?" I asked. She nodded and then I walked over to my stero, did I mention I had a full wall covered in a shelf of Cds and books? I chose the CD That I like the most and put it on repeat, Tara smiled and then sat down.

I turned down the music and began to talk about nothing with her, then I heard my best friend calling my name.

"Ness!" Jake cried. I ran to him as he entered my bedroom.

"Jake, I missed you so much!" I hugged his legs as he was so tall, I saw Tara stood awkwardly waiting for us to finish out hug.

"Wanna come to a party tonight Ness? Its a big Camp fire and all the La Push kids meaning all the wolves will be their with their imprints." He grinned.

"I cant, Tara's staying over tonight." I looked away from him to Tara and smiled at her and she walked over to us.

"Why doesn't your little friend come, she is a vampire like you Ness, so she knows the secret." He carried on smiling in antisipation.

"Sure Jake, if Tara wants to that is." I looked at her and she nodded.

"Shy little thing arn't you?" Jake asked and I slapped his leg. "Sorry." He said.

"I'm not shy I just don't talk much, thats all." Tara smiled at him.

"Well get dressed in something nice Nessie, and put a swimming costume on underneith, we might go swimming. And you too Tara." He smiled at us both before leaving us to get ready.

"I have nothing to wear Nessie." Tara said sadly.

"I will give you something." I smiled, I walked into my closet which was bigger than my room and Tara gasped.

"It's so beautiful Nessie! I love clothes, I just wish I could afford this many!" She screached with exitment. She sounded like Alice.

"Chill, there just clothes." I walked over to my silky dress rack then decided against it, I didn't want to ruin nice dresses. I walked to the semi-casual dresses I owned. I picked out one that was knee lenth, it was black with netted sleves and lace at the bottom. I too my ballet flats and Walked out, Tara followed.

"Go pick something then!" I frowned. She came back with two swimming cossies, A dark blue one and A pink one, I took the pink one. She also had a pretty dress, It was floor lenth and white, It was strappy and clinched in at the waist, it was simple yet elegant. I got dressed into my clothes and Tara did the same, we both put out cossies on underneith to avoid having to change.

Tara put her Jesus style sandles on and brushed her streight hair into a pony tail. "You should wear you hair down, it looks so pretty." I smiled and she pulled out the pony tail and brushed it through.

"Better?" She asked.

"Better." I replied. I brushed through my curls and withing 20 minutes we were ready to go to La Push.

We walked into the living room and Jake was waiting. "You look pretty Nessie, so do you Tara." I felt my cheaks blush red but Tara smiled and ducked her head.

We walked out of the house, my father calling that we had to be home by 11 because it wasn't a school night, and It was only 6pm. We drove in the Rabbit, it was slow but I liked the smooth sound of the engine and the smell of the leather seats. Tara seemed comfortable too. We drove across the cliffs to get the La Push beach, and the sun was just going down, the sky was a haze of yellows and oranges, as the sun seemed to sink into the ocean.

When we finally got there it was pretty much dark, but it was warm bacause of the recently good weather and the huge fire in the center of the beach. I liked the way It lit up the sand and made the ocean seem ever expanding.

I turned to Tara. "I can't wait for tonight!"...


	12. Chapter 12

_**So ignore my blog ive decided to update every tuesday and thursday and weekends when I get the chance. So thank you to all my fans!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Third Person PoV**

Eddie tried to stand up in the moses basket, it rocked and he fell down again. It frustrated him, he wanted to walk like the others but he was too small, too weak to move like them. When he had spoken, everybody seemed supprised, to him it seemed natural.

The girl with the same eyes as him, he recognised as being related to him, weather by blood or venom the resembelence was too uncanny. The other girl Tara he had called her. He liked her name, her actually like her. He couldn't put the instant conection he felt towards her. It was normal to feel this conection with family, but he could not comprehend the conection with Tara.

He decided to give up rationalising everything and curled up in a fetal possition like he had in his mothers womb and he slept.

**Volterra**

Aro and the other vampires were gathering around a dark mahogonay table, silver chalices encrusted with various gem stones sat at each place filled with a vile red liquid which could only be identified as human blood. The congregation of vampires walked ina certain order, perfect formatio seemed to be a way of life for the voltouri.

Last in were the witch twins, the perfect stone faces of the vampires was one of personal unemotional ampitude.

Aro placed his hands together as he stood, rising of his chair slowly, above the other vampires.

"Welcome brothers and sisters. We are here today to talk about the Cullens and their imending doom."

**Tara's PoV**

I walked up the beach with Renesmee and Jacob. They were talking to eachother and I decided to join in.

"What are we going to do tonight then?" I asked.

"Go swimming, sit down around the camp fire, tell stories, eat food, Dance..." Jacob smiled at Renesmee as she spoke to me and then he turned to me.

"Have you never been to a beach party, Tara?" He asked me.

"No, I'm only 5 months old so its highly unlikely." I frowned at him.

JAcob nodded and ran over to his friends leaving me and Renesmee on our own with eachother.

We walked on in a comfortable silence back to the campfire where lots of wolves were gathering aound eating food. "Hey, Nessie, who's your little friend?" Another boy had called me little, that pissed me off

"I'm not even little." I whined.

"Sorry," He muttered and crept away.

"What was that for?" Nessie asked.

"Jake and now that other boy-"

"Seth." She told me his name.

"Seth said I was little and I hate being called little." I explained.

"But you are little to them" She told me, rolling her eyes and smiling. A young girl age three or four came running up to us reminding me of how my brother,or cousin as he really is, runs.

"CLaire this is Tara, Tara this is Claire." Nessie introduced us, I smiled as she grinned at me.

She ran off to another one of the wolves, I looked at Renesmee and she shrugged. I was guessing she was one of the wolves imprints, then I realised that I was probrably the only one who hadn't being imprinted on, ad the wierd thing was I would hate to be imprinted on. I would love the devotion and endless love, but I would also hate the possible pain of my imprint dying or something like that.

It was then that I actually thought about my future, who would I love, who wouldI marry, would I have children or not?

I thought that it would be amazing to be with a vampire, somebody stronger than mewho woud protect me for eternity and somebody who I cold be with forever and sped the rest of my life with.

As all the wolves gathered around, we started to tell stories of vampires and the first wolves. My favroite story was about the third wife and how she had avd all the tribe by sacrificing herself to distract the vampire while her husband killed them.

As the end of the nigth drew near, I took a stick and pushed a sweetsmelling marshmellow on the end, I placed it into the fire twisting it as the others had, and when I had done, I placed it in my mouth and It was the best thing I had ever tasted, exept blood of course and I smiled as the flavors tingled in my mouth.

When it was about 10 minutes to go till home tme Jacob called me and Nessie, and he drove us to the Cullen's in his rabbit. I lstened to the humming of the engine and the faint smell of the leather seats filled my nostrills and I fell asleep in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ive also decided to update on some other days if I can, like today! Thank you for your cooporation with my wierd timetable! _**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Edward's PoV**

When the girls got home, I was supprised, they were both asleep in the car. I motioned for Bella to get Renesmee and I got Tara. We both Carried the girls to the beds, They were both out cold. I smiled as Bella tucked in Renesmee, I did the same to Tara, we left them in their clothes backause we didn't think it was appropriate to take them off.

I smiled as Trar stired in her sleep and turned over and began to breathe really lightly. She was a light sleeper. I walked out and then my phone began to ring.

"Alice?" I asked, she only ever rung me if it was important.

"Edward you need to get over here now with Renesmee and Eddie." She screached.

"We have Tara her, Alice." I frowned into the phone.

"Well bring her as well, you need to get here now with Bella!" She shouted and hung up. I ran to Bella and began to panic, Alice seemed stressed and urgent for me to come over with my family. I went over to Renesmee and Tara.

"Girls, you have to wake up, we must go to the Cullen house." I said as their eyes flutted. Renesmee yawned and slipped her feet out of bed. Tara looked dazed and frowned deeply and copied Rensmee. They both stood up and walked over to the door, Following me. Bella already had Eddie, and Now we set off.

WE locked the door and ran through the forest at a slower than normal pace. Bella because she had Eddie and the others because they were half human. I hated running slow. As we approched the Cullen house, I realised everybodys thoughts were everywhere. They were all worried and Alice was alomst dying of waiting for us.

"Alice what-" And then I saw it. People screaming, running for the lives. The Voltouri claiming war on werewolves, a war of the races, humans, vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves ad witches. Fighting all because of the Caius's resentment of werewolves. It would only be Vampires and Wolves first, but then it would esculate. The effects would be disasterous. I sat down, feeling my legs go weak for the first time ever since I had became a vampire.

Bella looked around at me. "Edward what is it."

I explained in more detail, It would mean the end for our kind, and another vision Alice had popped in her mind. Our doom. The ending of our clan through another faulse claim, that Renesmee would tell humans of us. We would all die for a lie that was complete bullshit, she had the vision of them around a large table discussing it. I placed my hands in my palms as I told my family of the dangers.

They were going to kill our clan or make us join them, they were the only options. We had gifts they wanted, _needed. _It wasnt right and the only way we would survive would be to fight. The first attack to deminish our numbers would be in the next few weeks. We had to be on red alert. I was fearful for our family, mainly Rensmee and Eddie. I also was worried about Tara, she was half vampire, would they attack her? My soul seemed to whisper yes.

"Tara, you need to stay with us for a while." I said to her. She nodded and took her phone out and walked to the other room to call her mother. Renesmee was scared too, not for herself but for Eddie and her unborn sibling. I rushed upstairs to get away from the thoughts of my family. they were heart breaking.

All I could feel was despair, and as The 22nd of January approched, I layed on my bed and silently and tearlessly wept...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella's PoV  
**

_January 23rd_

It had been 30 hours since the tragdey. I was worried and anxious, and to top it off Today was the day Lisa was due. She was nine months pregnant in human terms and that ment today she would die. I was upset that Renesmee would be here to witness it, but hopeully she would be at school with Tara. I was going to go away with Eddie while she gave birth to her child.

Rose seemed happier today, and as Renesmee left for school we all seemed either happy or sad. JAsper was trying his best to make everybody in high hopes, of course today was going to be sad as well as happy for the simple fact that Lisa had become a good friend and she was going to die, but we would also have a part of her here to look after, and Rose would finally get her baby.

I looked to my right and smiled at Lisa, she was breathing heavily and I knew it was almost time. "Keep breathing Lisa, dont be scared." I whispered to her.

Then she screamed.

***_GORY BIT*_**

Her she stood, her torso moving and squriming as the baby tried to free its self. She screamed again, a blood curdling scream that echoed off the walls and made me cringe. Rose screamed with her and I saw Esme grab Eddie and run out the house with him.

All the vampires gathered around Lisa, her yells became more frequent and catestrophic, I screamed then. Her face mangled in agony as the baby ripped its self free. Her spine broke, like it was nothing. I gasped and ran to her. Blood splattered every where and Jasper ran towards Lisa. I grabbed him pushing him upto the wall with Alice.

I snarled at him. He snarled back. I saw Lisas body curl in an unnatural way, contorting as the fetus tore its way free. I let go of Jasper as Lisa layed there paralised, not breathing. She had died and the fetus was still inside. I ran my teeth along her torso through the small hole already made by the fetus. I tasted human blood for the first time as a Vampire and I was revolted at the taste. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, but knowing that it was the blood of a friend, I pulled away instantly and thrust my hands into he torso. My hands gouged into her bloody womb, into the lifeless woman to bring out a child almost as beautiful as Renesmee. Her blue eyes were cold and lifeless and her body was cold as she was not breathing. Her blonde hair was covered in blood like my hands and I began to cry. Venom poured down my face and I passed the baby to Rose.

_***END OF GORY BIT***_

__Rose began to cry at the lifeless baby in her arms. I cried at the fact the baby had died. She began to rub the babies chest repeating over and over "Please, don't die on me. Please." As the venom pooled down her face.

She baby took in a sharp breath and wailed. I sighed in relief with half of the other vampires. I noticed Alice and Jasper were not there, Alice had most likely taken out Jasper. I walked over to my niece touching her beautiful pale face. She smiled as I whispered " Charlotte Lisa Cullen."

Her teeth were perfect and then Rose wisked her away to get a bath and give her some blood I guessed. She took one look at Lisa's body and whispered in a low emotional voice, "Thank you." and then swiftly left the scene leaving us all with a mangled bloodied body I would rather not think of as the once beautiful Lisa.

**Rosalie's PoV**

She was beautiful, and as I bathed her, she splashed in the bubbles. I cried a bit while I bathed her, I had to make her a bath three times before the water turned clear. It was the blood dying the water pink.

I stroked my new daughters cheak and she smiled at me. To think I could have lost her made my heart feel heavy and sadness flooded me again. Guilt also. I felt guilty for feeling happy I had got a baby because somebody had to die for this great kindness they had gifted me.

I pulled her out and began to wash her blonde hair, it was thin and wispy like a babies usually was, different from Renesmee's hair when she was born. I smiled at my daughter and pulled her out of the bath and laughed as she took the towel in her teeth and pulled. I took it out and dried her, then I took her into my bedroom which was equiped for a baby now. I had a few baby growers and cute clothes for her. I picked out one saying "Little angle." On it and a top which was a pink shirt with dark pink jeans and sock-shoes.

She touched each bit of fabric and smiled in response, when I had done, I took her down stairs and noticed the smell of bleach and disinfectant and noticed the body of Lisa had been removed. I smelled burning and sighed at the thought. I took Charlotte into the kitchen, sat her in her high chair, Eddie was also in his high chair, and there was a noticable size difference between the too. I took the bottle of blood off the side she had made for her, and gave it to her. She looked at Eddie with huge blue observent eyes, they were a dark mistrious blue with hazel lining them. I smiled as she widened her eyes then copied what Eddie was doing. She took the bottle in both her palms, tipped it back and putting it in her mouth she started to suckle.

I sighed at them both, Eddie was two days older yet looked about one and a half year old. He could already talk a little and I knew that Charlotte would be talking soon too. It was amazing knowing that I had all the things I had ever wanted in my life now, a husband and a baby. I knew I would not have the full 18 years of child hood, but 7 was enough for me. Knowing now I had something to live for made me the happiest I had being in a long time, and for once, I was happy with being immortal, with living forever. ..


	15. Chapter 15

**_So I've decided to skip a few weeks because I want to get some action in the next chapter, with the Voltouri coming and stuff like that, so here it is, almost three weeks after Charlotte's birth._**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Renesmee's PoV**

_11th February 2007 _

Life seemed to be going too perfect at the moment, Tara was living with us more or less, she stopped about 6 nights a week because her family at least wanted one night with her, but they knew the danger so allowed one of the vampires to stay around their house, usually my dad.

Life was great, things seemed to be getting into a routine now. Eddie looked about 4 and had started walking about 5 days after his birth. Charlotte was Talking and looked about 2 and a half maybe 3, she was well on her way to walking as I walked exactly a week after talking. I only looked about 6 and Eddie was fast catching up. I liked to play with them and Tara in the garden, it was fun talking to them and seeing Charlotte crawling about. I was 3 and a half weeks old when I first began to walk. I was awaiting Charlotte walking, then we could all go hunting and have even more fun.

The only worry was the voltouri, I was also missing Jacob as he began to keep away more. It wasn't because of me, it was because he was been too protective and been very cautious of people, or vampires should I say. He was too serious for one thing, even when he was with me.

At least I had Tara, Eddie and Charlotte though. I looked about six or seven now I thought. I knew I would have to move up a school year, by moving to a different school soon or people would notice. This is why I went to a primary school just outside of La Push because then the people in the school would not really live in La Push. I knew Tara would have to move soon as well. She looked older than me, and I noticed Eddie and her getting very close, I mean, like he seemed to want her attention all the time. She seemed to enjoy him, she was happy here, I could tell. Aunt Alice had already made her a closet and her own bedroom in the Cullen house, to be fair it looked like she might as well live with us.

Tara was enjoying it here, especially the shopping and clothes, who knew she would be a fashion mad idiot like my Aunt Alice? I guess I was more like my mom with clothes, I was more practical though I did like to look nice sometimes.

I got up out of bed and straightened the bed, today it was the weekend, a whole weekend of nothingness to do, and to be honest i was thinking of pulling out of school for a while, just while my growth slowed down.

I walked groggily into Tara's room which was just a small room, or small by my standards, on the glass side of the house, the same as mine. I walked in, and she was sat there playing with Eddie. He was fast approaching out ages, I knew this and he smiled at Tara as she coloured with him.

"Tara, you're doing it wrong!" He moaned. "I wanted the jacket blue!"

"But I wanted it red." She pouted at him and he sighed and went back to colouring. One thing about Eddie was that he was a lot more mature in his head than us when we looked 4, so he really was older than us in the head, or maybe the same age. I was mentally about 12, only I had a vast understanding of the world. I acted a lot older than I should for my physical age, but sometimes I let my inner child free. I watched them for a few more seconds then skipped over to them, "Can I join in?" I asked Eddie.

"Sure, but you gotta ask Tara first!" He chirped.

"Yes, Renesmee." She smiled and passed me a yellow crayon.

I bent down and pushed the crayon to the paper, and then I noticed Charlotte walk out of Tara's bathroom dressed in a cute top. Then I noticed, she was walking.

"You can walk!" I grinned.

"Yes, I started while you were asleep, Mummy was really happy because now I can go hunting. She's taking us all later!" She smiled enthusiastically.

**Charlotte's PoV**

Later on it was time for Mummy to take Me, Eddie, Renesmee and Tara hunting! I was really excited because I had never been before.

Mummy first dressed me in my older clothes so that if I didn't do very well I could still get dirty.

As we left we glided smoothly through the forest, un aware of the dangers that lurked ahead. I smiled as the grass and flowers tickled my legs and my bare feet. I was doing well I thought to kep up with the others because I was a lot smaller and of course, I had only started to walk today.

My mom sniffed the air, looking around, then she smiled and began to run towards and animatistic smell, it wasn't very nice but I knew it would quench the dryness in my throat more than human food, and I looked around and as my mummy stopped I saw about 7 dear, 5 smaller females and two big bucks. I saw Renesmee lunge and she was headed for the biggest male, my mom claimed the next one, the second biggest stag. Tara lunged then, and me and Eddie watched with awaiting eyes as this was our first time hunting, Eddie then lunged for a smaller dear. I frowned and watched the precision at which they all killed their pray, and I copied them, lunging the same, and all this happened in the space of about 20 seconds.

Once we had all drained our prey dry, it was then that I noticed Renesmee, my mummy and Tara were perfectly clean and Eddie was a mess, same as me. It was then that I began to laugh, my laugh echoed and mixed with the other childrens... and then we all stopped.

A deeper laugh, an evil revolting laugh echoed around now, a new laugh and the smell of vampires began to saturate the river side bed. I turned and it was then that fear over took my whole world. I saw Tara Grab Eddie's had, it was strange because even though she looked older in her face, he was only an inch or two smaller than her. He tugged her behind my mummy and Renesmee copied and did the same with me.

My mom hissed as the three vampires in grey robes decended on us, they walked at first, laughing, their ruby eyes scanning us, one sniffed the air and licked his lips. I cringed behind my mum as she hissed again. And the darkest haired vampire smiled, his teeth gliting in the sun as he approched a clear hole in the trees. His face eruted into diamonds and I thought he was beautiful, but he was too evil. I looked away praying that Jacob would hurry and get here, or Uncal Edward or better yet, my daddy.

It was then that the vampires were too close. Renesmee began to cry and Eddie put pressure on Tara's hand. I could see her gritting her teeth and she looked scared.

I heard a twig break, only faintly, but it made the vampires look left, then they erupted from the right. A russet giant stormed one of the vampires, My daddy attacked another and Edward took the dark haired one. I tured away as they were being decapitated infront of me. It made me cringe again and I felt Renesmee's hand disappear off mine. I looked towards Tara as she cried into Eddie, he hugged her like a little brother, he was crying too. Renesmee was holding her sobs, I could tell with the way her eyes were red and her face was scrunched up.

My mum walked over and took me in her arms, now it was my turn to cry.

I saw Jacob run upto Renesmee fully dressed now, the smell of smoke in the air made me feel like vomiting, and when I saw JAcob take Renesmee into his arms, thats what I did. The red sick looked revolting and I shivered.

"It's okay baby, lets go home." My mummy picked me up and pulled me close into her hair, the smell of her shampoo masked the smell of burning venom and made me feel better. I heard Renesmee slightly sobbing into jacobs Chest as he picked her up and then the adults all decided to take us home...


	16. Chapter 16

_**There won't be any major action for a few chapters, it's more going to be about the family and them with the children. By the way, what PoV's do people want? Tell me in pm or reviews! I will do Eddie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Tara, Charlotte, or Alice for now as the others are not much in the main frame, but if you want Rose, Em, Jazz, Carlisle or Esme, just say!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Eddie's PoV**

When we got home, I was still scared, I walked to Tara and Nessie as Soon as we go home. They hugged me and Charlotte, she was with us too.

"I thought I was going to die." Wailed Charlotte.

"Me too." I whispered through my tears.

"Me three." Tara smiled a little.

"I knew that my family would save me. They always have and always do." Renesmee whispered to us. We all nodded, even Tara and kept hugging eachother, quietly on the Sofa.

"Lets watch a movie." Tara said, standing up and walking away from us. She wakled into the cinema room where nobody was and I follwed after her, then Renesmee and Charlotte joined too. She placed a DVD in the DVD player and I went to sit down on the back seat in the middle. There were 10 seats, 5 at the front and 5 at the back. They were big and roomy, especially for a child like me. I heard some popping and a second later my dad had brought in pop corn. I frowned, I wanted some, but I was a vampire.

Tara came to sit at my right side and Rensmee sat next to Tara. Charlotte sat on my left and then the movie began to play, it was the third pirates of the carribean, the on I had not seen yet. I sighed a the beautiful smell of the sweet pop corn. Tara took another hand full and offered me some.

"I don't think I can." I said sadly.

"Your staring at it like it's blood. Clearly you want some, your heart beats and you have blood and venom pumping around your body, and I believe until you become a full vampire then you can eat, especially if it smells nice." She offered me it again, I took one small piece and layed it slowly on my tongue, the taste was nice, nothing like blood, but I knew instantly I could swallow it. IT was nice, different but nice.

It was then that I realised I would have to now go to the toilet. I frowned and then sighed, smiling and stook my hand in again and grabed a large handful.

The movie began to play fully, the actual film, not trailers. I watched as the pirates sung, it was eeiry and scary, but I enjoyed it. Charlotte was payler than normal and Tara was on the edge of her seat. I couldn't see Renesmee, she must have being sat far back.

* * *

As the film finnished I noticed Charlotte snoring and Renesmee was also asleep. Tara and me were the only ones awake and she looked over at me, It was then, in the dark I realised it, the faint buzzing, the almost electrical feeling I was getting off her. I shivered and looked her streight in the eye. Even though she was older than me, I was fast approching her age, and it was also then that I realised she was really beautiful. I was glad I was a vampire and didn't have much blood in me because if I was a human I would be as red as the blood I drink.

She smiled at me and stood up, tapping Renesmee, and I realised she wasn't asleep, she was just closing her eyes listening to music on her phone.

"CHARLOTTE!" I shouted and she jumped up out her seat in a ninja crouch, hissing. I laughed along with Tara and Renesmee.

It was nice having a big family, I couldn't imagine what Renesmee's life must have been like without brothers and sisters, of course I only had sisters, but I liked it. It was fun, and I still had all my uncals, my dad and grandfather to talk to.

I looked at Tara again and frowned, she was so pretty. I think I liked her, I was only 4 for crying out loud!

**Edward's PoV**

****I was reading my sons mind when the thought popped into his head, about Tara, he felt 'electricity.' I remembered when I sat next to Bella in the dark like that, it was strange, my son was only a few weeks old and he already had the same thing I had looked for for over 100 years. I knew that we were going to have some drama in the future with these too.

I could Imagine Alice planning the wedding before they even got together, which of course, she would. Were they going to be another Bella and Edward? I guessed not, because both were immoral, both could be together forever.

I heard the children coming out of the Cinema room, and I followed them towards the kitchen were Esme was cooking dinner.

"Grandma, can I have some please?" Eddie asked.

"Honey your a vampire, you can't eat." Esme said sadly.

"I can grandma. I ate popcorn, and I think I need a wee." He said running to the bathroom quickly. I heard a small tinkle and then he came back looking embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you can then!" She said happily.

"Do you want some blood with that in a cup?" She asked him, and he nodded, "What about you girls, do you want some blood?"

Nessie nodded, Charlotte nodded and Tara shrugged and went to sit down. The others followed her and I noticed how she had become the ring leader with Nessie of the two younger ones.

I smiled as Esme dished up their tea and they began to eat. It was spaggeti bolognais, Renesmee's favroite thing after chocolate and eggs in human food. Tara scrammed it and Charlotte picked as usual. Eddie ate it quickly and asked for seconds.

"No honey, you need room for pudding!" Esme said to him, he grinned and waited for the others to finish.

It was nice seeing all the children getting along and eating together, for once they seemed so normal, so human. I smiled with pride at my children, Charlotte and Tara. Each had almost been killed today yet they still sat here smiling and bantering with eachother.

I was proud at my children, but I knew the worst of it was not over yet...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Pictures are up on my blog of the say out with the children! (apirateslifeforme2012. blogspot. com)**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Bella's PoV**

12th Febuary 2007

It was about 7 o'clock in the morning that I decided I had had enough of people moping around. "Carlisle, can we go out somewhere today, as a family I mean."

He looked at his desk and sighed, "I have work to do, but ok." He smiled, and I smiled back.

I went into Renesmee's bedroom to wake her, and was supprised to see all the children curled up in her double bed. It was a cute sight to see, so I took out my Camera and snapped the shot. I looked at the photo and smiled. I had to print this out.

I spoke softly, "Children, it's time to wake up."

Each of their eyes fluttered, and Nessie yawned. Eddie turned and climbed out of the bed. "What is it, Bella?" Tara asked nicely.

"We're going out today, were going to go to a zoo." I smiled. My children had never been to a zoo.

"What's that?" Eddie and Charlotte said in unison.

"A place with wild animals but you can't eat them because lots of humans will be there too." I said, they all nodded and I walked out.

**Third Person PoV**

The girls and Eddie started to get dressed, none of them thought it was wierd because they were all young anyway, although Eddie went into the bathroom to change. He emerged in some dark jeans and a white tank top which was tight showing off his muscle which should be impossible for a 4/5 yea old.

Tara was dressed in a beautiful dark blue dress the same colour as her eyes, it had gold buttons down the chest and flared out when she moved. Rensmee was in a simalar dress in pink, it had te same effect but was a little shorter and she wore a white cardigen with it. Charlotte looked cute in pink jeans and a paler pink top she had dressed her self in. They all began to walk out the bedroom to the smell of bacon and eggs. Eddies mouth started watering and Renesmee ran because she loved eggs. Tara walked down the stairs slowly and Charlotte copied her.

They sat down jut as breakfast was being served...

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

As we arrived in our swanky cars, I bet we looked a right sight. We were all beautiful, all pale exept tara who was pale caramel and Jacob who was russet skined, but we were all beautiful, especially the vampires. Alltogether there was me, Edward, Renesmee, Eddie, Tara, Rose, Emmett, Charlotte, Alice Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Jacob.

Together there were 13 of us We must of looked quite the sight, Again for the second time today I took out my camera I spotted lots of good photo oppertunities here. Charlotte stayed close to Rosalie the whole time, I thought it was cute, but as we started to look around the park more, I noticed her straying with the other children.

All the human's kept looking at us and a few wolf whistled our way, but soon quit when our husbands gave them evils or a small warning growl.  
A pretty woman, in her late 20's came up to us just as we were about to enter the kangeroo encloser.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow field trippers to come in here." She frowned looking down her nose at all of us.

"Exuse me ma'am, but these are all mine and my wifes children, not field trippers, so I think we will be allowed in." Carlisle said, and then I noticed where Edward got his charm from, his father.

The woman gulped and shivered, then she moved out of the way as we al filed along into the kangeroo pen, I decided to take more photos, most were blury as I was not a good photographer, but on or two were good. I decided it was time to document times we shared together, make memories while we could.

Later when it was lunch, all the children decided to eat, and we pretended to eat. It was nice sitting down for a meal all together, and knowing that Jake was back to been his normal self made me smile.

Jake sat next to Nessie chatting away to her, much to her relief, Edward told me that Renesmee had been thinking that Jake had fallen out with her, so I knew she was relieved her was talking to her properly again.

The whole atmosphere was nice here, it was family. It was nice seeing everybody act normal for once, but it was different. It was nice to escape reality and realise that we could be like any normal family.

I smiled as we finished our tea, and then it was on to look at more of the zoo.

Renesmees favourite animal she wanted to see was a tiger, Charlotte wanted to see a gorilla, Eddie wanted to see a snake and Tara was indifferent, but I knew she wanted to se a zebra because Edward told me.

It was nice, we got around the park by about 6pm, and then we decided to go to the theme park bit of the zoo. All the children went on the scariest rides they could and us older ones decided to have ago of the really big rollercoasters, Exept Esme and Carlisle. They stopped by and watched the children while we all released our inner children, especially Emmett.

When it was time to go home, Charlotte cried and said good bye to the park, Rose promised her we would come again in a few months.

On the way home it was time to shift back to reality, the voltouri could come anytime to try to attack our family, we had some serious talking to do.

* * *

When everybody who could sleep had gone to bed, I walked over to Edward.

"Edward, we need to talk, I want to pull Renesmee out of 's not safe for her anymore." I said in a rush.

"Bella, I know, but Renesmee was think about dropping school anyway because she believes she is growing too fast, she already looks too old to be in her class." He said.

I managed an 'oh' before he smiled. He placed his hands on my hips, kissing me passionately, I kissed him back, letting my tongue taste the venom in his mouth, I skimmed his lip and pressed my full body to him, We kissed and then he undid my dress, carrying me to his old room quicker than I could count to one millisecond...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Renesmee's PoV**

Eddie seemed on high alert today, and wht shocked me was tat he seemed to be sticking to Tara like he was glued to her backside. It ws cute really, but annoying for her I thought, although she didn't seem to mind. I followed them around as they ket talking about random stuff then Tara whispered to him.

"It's just all this Voltouri stuff is scary, you know what I mean?" She said. I ws shocked because it was rare that Tara revealed her feelings to anybody.

I heard Tara's phone go, she flickedit up and placed it to her ear.

"Hello." She said, I heard the faint mumbling of her mother, and then she said, "Uh huh, Okay. Loveyou, bye."

She turned to Eddie and he nodded. I frowned, she was using her power on him, making him hear her voice, then it came to me. _Nessie, I have to go home, something's happened to my uncal._

"What is it Tara? Whats happened?" I said in a small panic.

"He broke his leg and doesn't remember how, and its also infected." She said as tears began to come down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all good, I just need to go home and wait to see what happens." She said as she ran off into her room to sob.

It was only a few hours later that she re-emerged and I noticed that she was paler than usual.

"I'd like to go home now please." She said to my father. I sighed and watched as they walked out of the door.

**Tara's PoV**

I was making the situation out to be less serious tan it seemed, but my uncle was dying. He had an infected leg and yes it was broken, but it was a deadly viral infection that had spread too far around his ody for it to be contained. He was dying and I had to see him one lst time.

As I pulledup outside, I ran into the house and smelled the air, it lead me to the small box room I used to call mine, but since I started to spend more and more time with the Cullen's, I knew that they would have used it for something else anyway.

I hugged my uncle, he was colder than usual and I began to cry. I heard Edward pull away from the house and I knew he would not be back tonight. He would not watch me, eh would give us private time.

I knew this because he was like that, he was kind and thoughtful.

The last thing I could remember before going to sleep was the smell of my uncle and the coldness of his cuddle...

I woke up. Flames, dazzling, the thickblack smoke entering my view, I heard the vampires snarling, One ran into the room, the orange flames licked his coat and his flamable venom filled body went up in flames, I glanced at my uncle, he was not breathing.I realised I had to leave. Of course I didn't want to but the panic was too much. My very existance was telling me to run from the flames. I heard my Aunt scream, then cough. I ran through the smoke to her room. She coughed again and I saw her, she wasn't coughing up smoke. She was coughing blood. The vampire that had being engulfed by flames in the other room now stood there burning, still standing with a chunk of my aunt in his mouth. She coughed once more and fell to the ground dead.

I screamed as the vampire ascended on my baby cousin, he was only a year old, he snapped the boys neck and then fell to the floor his self. A pile of ash as the flames burned him alive. I ran, running through the flames, I screamed as a cornor of my dress set alight. I ran, keeping to the pathway I could see now, and then I bust through the wooden wall of my house, just as it caved in, burying my family along in the flames. The smell of petorol made me gip, and I knew without one doubt that this was the voltouri's doing. I patted the dress where small holes were burned and then, with out so much as a tear, I took out my phone and called the Cullen house. It was only then that I realised that another vampire was directly behind me. He ran past, snatching the phone and pinning me, his over whelming strenth making me unable to move.

"So, child. You are one of the Cullen half breeds." He hissed.

"I'm not a Cullen! I'm not!" I began to cry. His laugh tormented my very soul and I couldn't help but cringe as he pulled my arm. I tried to use my power, visualising what I wanted him to see feel, smell, hear and taste. He would see me gone, feel nothing of me, hear no sound I made, taste my escence on his tongue or smell my strange sweet smell.

It worked, he screached as he got up, "Where are you!" And I took that as my que to bolt. As soo as I was a few meters away the effect wore off and he bagan chasing after me. I ran as fast as I could, screaming in my head to Edward "Help!" but he didn't hear me.

I ran about a mile with the vampire meters behind me. It was good for m because in vampire speed he was quite slow, so he only gained an inch or two while I got within range of Edwards hearing. I heard people running towards me. Edward got their first, He attacked the vampire and as the others sped past me, I saw Bella running slower with the children. Eddie and Renesmee tackle hugged me as I heard the vampire being ripped to shreds.

"What happened Tara?" Bella asked tenderly.

"They killed my family." I whispered to her.

She gasped and pulled me close, I hugged her and closed my eyes trying not to cry.

"When will the voltouri stop trying to kill our family?!" Eddie shouted to Bella.

I turned around from her embrace and whispered, "Only when their power of love over comes there love of power will the Cullen clan know true peace."

Eddie's eyes shone redder than usualy, and in that moment I realised he was not made for the voltouri trying to kill his family, but for them attacking me. And it was only then I realised that me and Eddie were going to be much more than friends in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

_**So first I just wanna clear something up, HolaGuta or what ever, I didn't copy BellaNessieCullen? My Eddie is A witchblood child... So yeh. Just before you go blabing your mouth about me copying, clearly I didn't, and anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! And when Tara sings the brakets are for translations!**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Eddie's PoV**

I watched Tara, She looked tierd and hurt, and as we all stood sheltered by the trees, somehow I felt safe knowing my family were there, but scared because Tara was there, I went to hug her, I now was an inch taller than her.

"You've grown." I heard her mumble.

"Yeh, and I still look younger than you." I smiled down at her, she didn't smile back though. She pulled away and turned her back, her long hair folding over her face as she looked away from me. I sighed and walked over to Renesmee who looked sad. Charlotte was beside her and she looked equally as bad. I could tell they both wanted to cry, but my main concern was Tara. I continued to watch her, she staggered to a tree, and then fell into a puddle as she tripped over the branch.

I heard her begin to sob. Her body shook with the heart renching sobs and I walked over to her, touching her back and helping her up. She quickley wiped her eyes and I felt mine prick with tears.

The whole night seemed to go by as we made our way home, I had not realised how late it was, but as it started to get lighter, I was shocked at my skin, it began to really shimmer, it was beautiful. Renesmee, Tara and Charlotte glowed and all the vampires twinkled like diamonds. It was wierd knowing I was different to them all.

When we got home, I heard Tara talking to Carlisle about coming to live with the Cullen's in the main house.

I walked past a mirror and took a glance at myself, I looked older now, I was looking more like a 5, maybe a six year old boy, not much younger than Tara looked, she looked about six or seven. It was then that I noticed that my eyes seemed redder, angrier. I frowned and with that they returned to their origional colours.

I decided seen as it was quite early I would catch a few hours sleep, but for some reason, i knew I would be very restless.

**Edward's PoV**

Tara's mind was horribal, I couldn't bear it, the pain and hatred and self loathing. She felt guilt, anger and above all she felt despair, despair like I had never seen nor heard or felt for that matter. She looked at Bella with her dark blue eyes and glanced down again, and all this was been made worse by her refusing to cry. Her emotions were that strong and set even Jasper could not manipulate them.

All the other children had gone back to bed, but I could hear Eddie's mind, worry, of which he felt for Tara. My son cared about her, greatly and it was strange, because it was these feelings of love and adoration I had read in Jacob's and Nessie's minds many times over for eachother. Tara was beginning to know that there was something between them.

I knew that the next few weeks were going to be difficult, so I made a decision. We had to move, not too far, maybe to the other side of LA Push, just to get the voltouri away from us, but that was the runt of our problems.

Again in my life I was overwhelmed with the possibility of losing the things that meant most to me in the world, it was a horribal feeling, and I then under stood how Tara felt, her family was her world, the people who she loved taken away from her.

I never could really understand, but now I could contimplate her feelings, the self loathing she felt. She thought it was her fault for living, for being alive. She didn't wish she was dead, but she wished that she never existed.

I heard her singing a beautiful song:

"Faraji neema ya wale waliokwisha  
_(Soothing grace from those who have fallen)  
_Pumzika asure usiku wa leo nakupenda  
_(Rest asure tonight I love you)  
_Mimi itabidi kukumbuka jina yetu kubwa  
_(I'll remember our great name)  
_Na naomba mungu kuu ya upendo kwa ajili ya msamaha  
_(And beg the great god of love for forgiveness)  
_Na kwa sababu mimi kudhulumiwa ya wewe usiku huu mimi atakuwa kulipa bei kwa ajili ya dhabihu._  
(And because I wronged of you this night I shall pay the price)"_

I listened to the sorrow in her words, and though I didn't know the language she sung in or what she was singing, could tell the meaning of the words in her thoughts. She was feeling better as she sung, she let tears flood down her cheaks and I felt her pain begin to wash away with each tear, and although she wpuld never stop feeling the pain, I knew in time she would be better and this would make her a stronger person.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Skipped a few weeks again. Sorry, I just hate writing 'filler chapters' so much, and I want the story to progress quickley, so here it is! Chapter 20!**_

**Chapter Twenty**

**Bella's PoV**

1st March 2007

Today was the day they would come. They had plotted numerous attempts to kill us, now we would fight.

Nessie was on Jake's back with Charlotte, and Leah carried Eddie and Tara, which she didn't dislike or like to be fair. She stood there with them on her back, the Deleni Coven had joined us for the fight.

They had tried to assassinate us many times now, Tara, was still upset about her family but she was adjusting.

I was dreading the outcome of today. Alice couldn't see because of the children, but one thing for certain was that we thought lives would be lost.

We descended on a beautiful Valley, one from Alice's vision. It was beautiful, too green like forks, but the wild flowers and the perfect bowl shape formed by the mountains reminded me of my meadow. Renesmee looked around awestruck, but I knew if she placed her hand to my cheek, she would be filled with inne sadness and turmoil.

I turned to the other pass in the mountains and there, slowly, red cloaks were starting to appear. I heard the growl of the wolf packs and then, they lined each side of us, I hissed at the cloaks and I heard a small laugh, it was eeiry and distant, and I could only describe it as Jane's.

The line decended on us, stopping about a hundred yards South of us. Their dark bloodened eyes stared blankly at us, they seemed to stare to my ery core, my very soul even. I shivered, a reflex action even though I was a vampire. I expanded my shield, covering all my family and the wolves.

I felt Janes and Alec's powers crush against my shield, only it failed. I smiled at them both in victory as they both hissed.

"You challenge my authority Bella." Aro spoke to me, I turned to him.

"It was never my intention to disrespect you Aro." I said, trying to keep the sneer out of my voice.

"Ah, young Bella. But you do, your who family does, and that is why you must all die. And don't think that we do't smell the other hybrids you have aquired." He hissed, snarling the word 'hybrid.'

"I never intentionally ment for you not to fid out about them, but it is not something I would wish to share with all of vampire society." I frowned heavily.

"But, you did. And that is why you must die Bella you question our very power over vampire kind and that will not be tollerated!" He hissed.

"What is this abou Aro?" Edward asked. "Tell them."

He laughed sardonically, "Why Edward, you need to learn some manners."

Edward snarled, and I saw from the cornor of my eye, Renesmee cringe.

"Go now." I hissed to Jacob. They began to run.

"Demitri, Go after them now!" Aro screamed as Demitri launched after them. Three wolves followed him, I hoped he would die.

Sixteen wolves strong still, and the voltouri didn't move, Caius looked wary and Aro looked triumphant. I sneered at him and he laughed again.

"Do you want to die? Because now is the time!" He hissed, then they all ran on us. Rose screamed and I realised my shield had dropped, Instantly I tightened it around everybody, making them all imune to the gifted vampires we were against. I saw Tanya and Garrett at the front and then they were lost in the perfect line of cloaks.

**Tara's PoV**

They screamed as we ran, Renesmee and Charlotte screamed and Eddie cried a little, but for some reason was been brave, I, as usual didn't cry.

"It's okay to cry you know, sometimes." I heard Eddie whisper from behind me.

"But I have to keep strong for everybody." I whispered back.

"Your a child Tara, you can't be strong all the time." Eddie looked almost as old as me now, he looked 6, maybe 7 and was taller than me. I shivered at the thought of him calling me a child.

"But I have to." I whispered.

I felt him release Leah's fur and then he slowly, as if trying to ask me before her fully did it, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest and then I cried. Tears flooded down my face and welcomed them, the weeks of torment and hurt flooded through my body, rippling and contorting its way through me.

He held tighter as I let my eyes close and my dreams took wing to my horribal reality...

_My eyes opened in a dark forest, the ground was moist like newly rained on grass, but it wasn't grass, it was moss, moving and contorting into hand shaped claws that reached for me. I screamed and began to run, the claws turning red, and then the dream fell around me. _

_Children about my age and babies, all with pale beautiful skin and Red eyes. There were only a few of them, 30 or so, but they killed everybody. Blood splattered up the walls and screams of adults and children alike echoed around the dimly lit city. _

_I screamed as two of the children jumped on me, I pushed andput up a fight, but my child-like strenth was no match for a fully developed immortal chid, and as their teeth cut into my throat, the burning of the venom awoke me as I screamed. _

"Tara! Tara wake the hell up!" Eddie hissed as he shook me. "You were screaming."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay, you just scared me." He whispered into my hair. I snuggled into the comfortable coldness of his chest and layed there until all my sadness had washed away till only love was left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Emmett's PoV**

Never in my life had I been scared, today I was. Not for my life but for the life of Rosalie and Charlotte. They were my world and I was determined that nothing would take them away from me. I ran, harshly ripping off the head of a vampire, one of the ones I didn't know his name. I saw Edward colapse as I felt Bella's shield colapse and Jane stared at him with her intense gaze. I felt the ful force as Bella's shield rippled around us again, and then she jumped on Alec. HE screamed as she tore his head from his body, she bit into his arm and ripped again and again until he was a pile of white unrecognisable chunks.

I launched myself into the full brunt of the fight, I noticed all the Cullens were still alive which made me happy. I punched Caius and tore his arm from his body HE shouted in pain and then I thrust my arm onto his and ripped his other one off. I saw Edward run towards him and I turned to fight Jane.

Her power was useless in this situation and I knew she was no match for me. I ran towards her she grabbed me, trying to throw me down, I dodged, she tipped off balance. I lunged for her and twisted her arm up her back: she rewarded me with a groan of agony. I kicked the back of her knee. She collapsed to a kneel, but grabbed my arm and pulled me down over her shoulder. I landed on my feet - teetered - recovered. Then she was up again, swinging punches. I danced out of the way, swept my leg behind hers, knocked her to the floor. Taking my chance, I plunged my teeth into her neck ripping a chunk and then I tore it off and threw it into the large fire that had ecumilated in the middle of the forest.

I turned around to notice that Nobody was left. The red cloaks had vanished, the smell of burning vampires and cotton-velvet filled the air.  
It was repugnant and I smiled turning to Rose... realising she wasn't there. Neither was Jasper. I screamed as Edward ran over to me reading my worst fear...

**Jacob's PoV**

I heard the scream from miles away. It was a heart renching scream that made all the children look over very fast.

"Daddy!" Charlotte Cried. She jumped up and bolted. All the other wolves had left for the fight andI was baby sitting, But Charlotte was heading for the fight...  
"Stay here!" I called to the others as I ran to meet Charlotte. I saw her a few meters ahead, but she was running full speed.

I heard other foot steps as Renesmee, Eddie and Tara ran behind me, then infront of me. I realised I had no chance in human form of beating them, so I shifted mid stride. But it was too llate. The children entered the clearing, the smell of burning filled the air and I howled to notify our arrival. The first thing I noticed was the frantic vampire, Emmett shouting at Edward.

"They have taken her!" He screamed.

"Yes Emmett, I'm so sorry, Jasper went after them but..."

Alice looked broken. "No, they can't have Edward." She wispered.

I saw Charlotte looking around. "Where's mummy?" She whispered to Emmett.

"She's gone." He said back, taking his daughter into his arms and tearlessly sobbing. She sobbed too.

Alice closed her eyes, took a breath and stood very still for a moment.

"Their alive, for now... but... I see them... they...-NO!" She screamed and then fell to the ground weaping.

"What Alice?" Asked Bella.

"They die Bella, They will die in two days if we don't go to volterra and give over the Children." Edward whispered and then, he closed his eyes as if he was in great pain.

**Jasper's PoV**

****I tried to save her only to get my self caught, they said they would kill us, but I would never surrender. Rosalie kept quiet, but she was like a storm, I could fee everything she was feeling. She planned an attack, I would refuse to take part. I knew the voltouri, they would kill us. We were heavily out numbered and also it was many miles back to our home.

I sunk down in the cell, I could easily break the bars but the 6 strong guards at the door would prevent me making it out alive. I sighed and placed my hands in my head. What would happen? Would they save us? I had no idea, from what they had told us it was the children or us, and both Rosalie and I knew that we would pick the Children in a breath over our selves. It was a horribal situation, but for now, I had to live with it, and the horribal feelings that were radiating off Rosalie...

**Rosalie's PoV**

****I would attack. I would get Jasper to help. I would get out of here. I would see my family again.

I kept telling myself anyway... I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair and then sighed. It was horribal knowing that my family would be going through hell not knowing if I was going to live or die. Sure they had Alice... I just hoped if I really didn't make it out alive then they would look after Charlotte for me. That Emmett would tell her stories about me and the things I wanted to do with her, the pressents I was going to get her for her birthday, the House I had bought to go live with her in.

Somewhere in my heart I knew I may never see my beautiful daughter again, Or Renesmee, Edward or even Little Tara. It was heart renching and I hated the thought, but I knew that that what ever happened, I would love my daughter for eternity and more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Carlilse PoV**

March 2nd

Today was the day we were setting out to Volterra, all of us. The children included. Alice had not gone on one of her shopping sprees as usual before we went away, and as She came down the stairs, I noticed her short spikey had was not streightened so it was fuzzy, she had no make u on and her c,othes were something Alice would never wear. She was in black sweat pants with trainers and a baggy 'I love America' Top. I frowned as she mumbled "Hey."

I looked over to Emmett, his daughter must have been the only thing keeping him going, he tried to smile and reasure her, but I knew he was thinking the worst. Rosalie, his soulmate was in great peril. I could only think about what it would be like if it was Esme. My heart gave a small ache at the thought, but I had to be the back bone of the famly, the supportive father figgure.

Tara seemed to think this was her duty, to stay strong for everybody, but after a few talks with Eddie, she seemed more open, more expressive of her feelings. I had told her last night that it would be a good idea to deal with the emotions she felt as they came, naming them one by one. She walked past me with Eddie and I heard her muttering; "Anger, Sadness, despair... lonliness." She wispered the last one as her voice broke. Eddie put an arm around her sholder and pulled her into his chest. It was cute to see really and it brought a little smile to my face.

As we arrived at the air port in our cars it was rush hour, people were running about like mad men and I was glad we were in the First class area as we made it there. I took my seat Next to Esme and held her hand as she looked absently out of the window. Next to me sat Edward and Bella next to him.

Infront Renesmee and Jacob sat next to eachother which were also next to Eddie and Tara.

Emmett, Alice and Charlotte sat infront of them and I was glad to hear them talking. It wasn't the usual friendly banter, but it was enough speach to keep charlotte entertained. I heard Renesmee gigle then her giggles faultered and she began to cry. I heard Jake explain that even though they were not hear and in a bad place they would still want her to be happy.

"Eddie, why do we have to go to volterra? I'm scared." Tara said shyly.

"Because we have to stop the bad guys before they kill Uncle Jazz and Aunt Rose." He said and sighed.

"There just evil and I hope they all get burned." She said darkly, and then I realised she was serious. Little Tara had a dark side, like all vampires she had one. That was intresting, maybe all the bad things that had happened in her life had made her like this, or maybe it was that it had triggered it somehow.

It was horribal travelling on the plane, it seemed so slow, I was so needy to get there, so hoping the plane would hurry. Then I heard Alice scream, several heads turned our way and then she began to weep much to other passangers dislike.

"They've ripped him up! They've killed him!" She screamed and people tutted at her and two shook their heads, one even coughed and said "Mad Bitch." Under her breath. I glared at her and she looked away instantly. I walked to my daughter and whispered too low for a human to hear, "What do you mean Alice?"

"He's dead. I saw them rip him up." She wispered. "Rose is still alive." Emmetts eyes widened and he looked scared as well as relieved and also sad.

We needed to get there fast before they killed Rosalie, and fast. The plane landed in volterra...

* * *

We got into the mini bus I had bought, it was slow but discreat, we looked like a normal human family going for a tour of volterra, and tour buses were allowed anyway. I pressed my foot down and drove to the gates of volterra. My family were quite, especially Alice. She was like a rock, cold, lifeless and unemotional. Underneith I saw the pain though. But I had to think about Rose now, saving her. It was all I could do to save another one of my children from a doom they did not deserve.

We Approched the gate and they let us in, traffic was slow, but not as slow as I expected, and with a few turns I pulled up outside the Clock tower. Bella looked shocked, I expected she was sensing de ja vu. I sighed and got out of the van, looking at the elegant clock tower, and it was then that I noticed the small red figgure at the side of the clock tower running in faster than any human could.

They would know we had arrived, and they would know soon. I locked the van and checked my family, none were glowing or sparkling. We began to walk to the clock tower, a tall woman stood there, she was older, maybe in her thirties and had a kind smile.

"Hello again, Bella, why I see you have changed." She smiled and then winked. Bella smiled back awkwardly.

"Gena." I heard Edward say, acknowledging her. He nodded and walked past her, I followed been unfamiliar with the new lay out of the voltouri place. It was pretty, dark but somehow light and I suppressed a frown.

We walked into a huge throne room and on the largest centre throne sat Aro.

"Ah, friends. You came at last, now you tell me. Do they live or die?" He motioned to Rosalie and... Jasper?!

"Yes, they put him back together. It was a trick to keep Alice confused and hurt so she would not see what they had planned next." Edward hissed.

"Your dispicable Aro! And I look such a mess for been reunited with my husband!" Alice screached. Very Alice... She was back and angrier than ever.

There were no Jane or Alec anymore and Demetri had been light work for four wolves. I shook my head and met Aros red gaze.

"Come Carlisle, meet your DOOM!" Aro hissed... and thats when snarls erupted from every cornor of the building.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Tara's PoV**

Even though I could not literally feel the tension, it was like I could see it present in the room. The climax of anger was desturbing and I saw Aro look at us children. "You brought them I see, want to exchange them now?" He laughed and I turned to Carlisle.**  
**

"No, we are here to negotiate Aro, we will not fall victim to your dasterdly plan to assasinate our family. We wish to leave in peace with our family intact."

"What about that child, you have no family ties to her. She is an Orphan. She had no family!" He said the words and it was like a dagger through my heart.

"She is our family! We all love her!" Eddie shouted at him. All attention turned to him.

"Come here child. I want to read your mind, I know you are not of the Half breeds, nor are you an immortal child." Aro spoke slowly to him. Eddie Nodded.

"No!" I hissed. Edward looked at me, surprised about my outburst.

"Taramina." He warned me. "He won't hurt him."

"Sorry." I said, never taking my eyes off Eddie as he strolled to Aro.

"Interesting, this young Edward has a mind much like that of his father, very interesting indeed. And I see you have feelings for the Tara hybrid, what is your status on that boy? Will you turn her or will you kill her. I know her blood draws you boy." He taunted, and what did he mean he had feelings for me? The _Romantic _feelings? No. Not possible. We were too young... although I knew there was something there.

"Why would I turn her. She's half and it would kill her." He hissed.

"But you want to drink her blood." Aro laughed sardonically.

"Yes she smells nice, but not so nice I would rip her throat out!" Eddie yelled.

"You love her." He stated, still laughing patronizingly at him.

"Yes, she's apart of my family." Eddie said, looking straight over to me.

I smiled at him, and even though I was young and he was only a few months old, it was like we knew we would be together, like together together. It was a strange thought but I didn't mind, I guess it was like how Nessie explained her imprint with Jacob. It was a nice thought to have found my soul mate so young, of course I hoped he was and not just a passing crush.

Aro smiled and dismissed him. He ran over to me, instantly taking my hand and yanking my arm so I was stood closer to him. I entwined my fingers with his and felt a wave of calm, not from him, but by his presence. He made me feel safe. I squeezed his hand and then Looked at Aro from behind my family.

I watched as Aro read each of my families minds.

"Interesting, none of you want to fight." He muttered.

"We want peace Aro, we just want our family back together." I said and he glared at me.

"They are not your family hybrid!" He hissed. "You are an abomination of nature, you killed your mother and you were not even born to a Vampire father! Don't speak to me unless I speak to you." He hissed. That really pissed me off.

"But they are my family, Aro. You just don't know the meaning of family though do you?!" I hissed at him.

"You are not related though!" He shouted back.

"Neither is Charlotte or any of the vampires for that matter." I frowned.

"By venom they are." He hissed low in his throat.

"Not Alice and Jasper." I smiled to Alice on my left she smiled back.

"But were still family and nothing will break up our family, so if you would kindly give us back our family, I would be greatful." I was placing things into his heard at that point. Making voices whisper around him.

"I know your using you power you insolent child!" Aro said to me.

"And If you don't give me my family, I will use it more!" I hissed.

I saw Renesmee hold out her hand. "I'm with you, I could try to make him hear my head, project my thoughts." She whispered, her brow frurrowing as she tried to project.

"Me too!" Shouted Eddie as he came to hold my hand. I knew he made Aro unable to see the real thing. He was making him see darkness. I smiled darkly, I concentrated on his nerves, his feeling senses, and then he screamed in pain. Renesmee got the hang of the thought projecting and she grinned as she made Aro heard vile thoughts. He screamed again and Charlotte looked scared.

I heard her whisper to Emmett, "I wanna help."

The adults stood back as we all tourchered Aro.

"Stop please! You can have you vampires back!" I heard his hiss of pain and with that we all stopped.

"Now release them or we will do it to all the guards. We are capable of doing that you know." I hissed.

The guards scrambled around like humans as they released Jasper and Rosalie. I smiled darkly at Aro, his black eyes filling with hatred.

"I will see you again one day Tara, and you will not so easily be able to bring me down again!" He hissed and then turned and he fled to a back room.

Emmett and Charlotte and Rosalie hugged while Jasper looked Alice up and Down.

"What are you wearing love?" He smiled at her and she dived into his awaiting arms and kissed him passionately. I saw all the vampires kiss and Renesmee ran to Jacob. I stood with Eddie awkwardly watching as Charlotte joined in hugging with her family. I turned to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Even though he only looked 8 and me 7, he bent down and kissed me ever so slightly on the lips, it was only a peck, like what children would normally do, but there was some underling emotion... I felt it for him and him for me and as I lay my head on his chest, I knew I would be with him for the rest of my existence.


	24. Chapter 24

**_You will notice in my chapters I miss days out, this is why I put the date so you can keep on track! :) Thank you for reviews, but remember REVIEW MORE! :D _  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Renesmee's PoV**

March 10th 2007

The tenth of march was miseralble. Eddie was sat moping around because Tara was asleep, they had been very close recently. Charlotte looked board and my other family members were all still recovering from the traumatic experience in Italy. Jake was out on patrol and I was very bored.

Charlotte came into the Living room. "Nessie, play with me?" She asked.

"I can't be bothered." I said to her.

"Nessie! Come play now!" She ordered as usual... but something happened. Even though my mind willed against it, my body convulsed and began to involantary move towards Charlotte.

"Yey!" She cheared. "You came to play!"

"No! I didn't!" I said shocked, my body was locked into place and I was waiting for it to move again.

"Nessie, whats wrong?" She frowned. It was like I was watching from inside my head, my body was a prison and somebody else was controlling it.

"MOMMA!" I shouted. I heard the vampires all run to me. "Help!"

My dad ran towards me and then glared at Charlotte. "Release her now."

"What?" She frowned.

"Your power is physical control of beings, now would you stop trying to think about what you want her to do and release her as I said." My father said sternly. This was Charlotte?! She had a power?!

I was all of asudden aware that I was back in control of my body, I flexed my muscle and decided to try something.

I pushed out my thoughts to lots of people. All my family laughed and I smiled.

Tara walked up to me and laughed, "Soon I sware you will be pushing out more than your thoughts!" I smiled, I had tried this, but failed only showing a small ammount of power that could ripple its way through my hand, eventually we had a theory that I would be able to shoot out pure power of my mind and concentrate it so it would be a good thing to use if I ever needed to fight.

Not that I wanted to fight, but if I ever had to it would be useful. I laughed at the thought. Useful, a useful power.

I had first felt the mental pulse when I was joking around with Tara and she frowned as I 'shoved her' with my thoughts. It was strange but Jasper confirmed it and so did my father has he had seen it in her thoughts.

I frowned as I recovered the memory, I could have hurt her. I didn't so it was all good, but I still didn't ever want to hurt her.

I looked over to my mother and Carlisle speaking.

"We need to tell the children!" I heard my mom whisper. He nodded once and strode over to us.

"Children, come here a second." I need to go through something with you." I sat at his left as the others came over to sit around him. "We were wondering if you would like to move." He said, move? Like house?

"Where?" I asked. I didn't want to be far away fro Jake or Grandpa.

"Near La Push, theres a small enclosed bay called Strawberry bay, nobody lives there or even goes there. I could buy the bay, build some houses and we could go live there for a good few years. It would have a private beach a few seconds run away from the house and we could be ourselves there, we would not have to hide, and there is also alot of hunting ground there for us." He said, painting a beautiful picture of peace and serentity.

"And when would the house be built for?" I asked eagar to get an answer.

"Houses." He corrected.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"There would be four houses, Nessie. One for you, your parents and brother. One for Rose, Emmett and Charlotte and One for Alice and Jasper. Me and Esme would own a larger house for us to get together at times, which would be most of the time, and Tara could live with whoever she decides." Grandpa looked to Tara.

"But... I... I would live with you." Tara whispered.

"That is fine Tara, you may call me your grandfather you know." He smiled at Tara.

"Grandpa..." She tasted the word on her tongue, then smiled and nodded.

I could not believe we would be moving soon. "When for though?" I asked.

"Hopefully the end of April, Renesmee." He smiled. I was extatic, first it was closer to Jakey and also we would have our own private beach! I could go to school on the reservation and meet friends who could come stop over at my house... I would be amazing!

**Tara's PoV**

I was a bit sceptical, I wanted to move but did I want to live away from my best friend and her brother? Not really, although I knew we would see them everyday and we could have sleep overs and play on the beach... It would be amazing.

I decided I liked the idea of etting out of forks, too many bad memories had accumilated here, and it would be nice to have my own big room and to have a huge closet with clothes and makeup! Ohh! AND SHOES!

I grinned and skipped happily to the other end of the living room. I smelled Esme... Grandma cooking. I sniffed the air and smelt Pizza! I smiled furiously and ran to sit down as she began to dish it up.

"Be careful Tara, don't fall. It's not ready yet." She giggled at me.

"I know Grandma." I said her name and she turned to me quickley.

"What did you just call me?" She wispered.

"Grandma." I stated.

"Ohh, Tara honey." She smiled and I knew if she was human she would be crying with happiness, and also if she was human she would be alot older... I smiled reluctantly at the thought. She wasn't much older than... I quenched the thought about my previous family. They were n the past, I would never forget them but the memories were still too raw and fresh, too painful to think about.

I smiled as the others came around for dinner, Eddie sat on my side of the Table and Renesmee and Charlotte on the other side. I smiled at Eddie and he smiled at me. His eyes looked darker than usual... was he thirsty? I shivered at the thought. I knew blood called to him, any blood and I had blood. I smelt more human than anybody in the room, but he didn't seem effected at all.

"Wat is it today Grandma?" Asked Charlotte.

"Pizza and Salad!" Esme sang.

"Can I just have pizza please?" I heard Eddie say politely.

"Yes, honey, you can." Esme said as she made our teas and layed it out on the plates. I looked around the Table, Renesmee looked 6/7, Charlotte about three and Eddie looked the oldest now. It was a little strange but kind of nice that he was now older. I could see him as a child and less of a baby.

I gazed at the pizza before placing the hot melted cheesy food in my mouth. It was hot, though it refused to burn my mouth. I chewed and let its complex flavor tingle in my mouth. I enjoyed human food alot more than Renesmee or Charlotte, and Eddie had already started to go off his.

Maybe it was that really I had the vampire gene, but most of my other genes were human? Maybe that is why I liked food... though I loved blood. That was even nicer than chocolate... and chocolate tastes good!

I licked each one of my fingers when I was done and went over to place my dish in the dishwasher. Eddie was soon following behind me.

"You wanna go hunt?" He asked.

"Umm... who with?" I asked.

"Me of course. I'm a vampire Tara, I can protect you." He rolled his eyes at me then smiled his goofy grin, his long sholder lenth hair flipped over one of his eyes and I laughed as he blew with his lip onto his hair to move it.

"Ask your dad." I smiled and I heard Edward shout.

"Don't go too far!"

Then we were out the door and running. I laughed at the thrill and tried to keep up with Eddie. Our hairs blew back and we fled the Cullen house in a frenzy of blood lust and laughter...

_**So I know they are young, but how are people liking the growing relationship between Eddie and Tara? Like, Dislike? Review and tell me what you think. Nothing will really happen in this story with them, just a few cuddles and sweet moments but there will be a lot of drama between these two in the second story, If you like them that is. Review or PM me telling me what you think! :D**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Eddie's PoV**

****We ran through the forest, the leaves brushing against my skin felt like feathers, I felt the heat of Tara as she sped up behind me. She was very warm. I heard her fast heart beat and smelt her strange scent. It was live hell to my parched throat but I would never harm her. I smelled a deer, I think it was a male because the odour was more musky than a female. I looked over at Tara who was also smelling the air.

"Mountain lion." She whispered and then she was off in the trees.

"No Tara!" I shouted. I thought she would get hurt, but as she plummeted down from a branch, I saw her mouth covered in blood and her Tshirt slightly ripped. She smiled at me and then the lion jumped down snarling at her. I jumped away, a little scared as I had never hunted a predator before.

She circled the beast, deadly in her dance, her dark tranclucent skin glowing in the faint sunlight. I cringed as the lion swiped at her. She lunged.

Her body was coiled around the lions neck as she gulped down the monsters blood, it made a gurgling sound and then dropped to the floor lifeless.

Eventually she got up and smiled at me. Her hair had twigs in, blood smeered on her lip and her T-shirt was hanging off, and knew she would need another. I took my shirt off and handed it to her. "Go behind the tree, change and come back out because yours is falling off." She grumbled and then took the shirt.

A second later she came out, the blood was off her face and she was in my shirt, but her hair was still looking like she was feral.

She smiled at me, her white teeth glinting. "Let's go hunt some bears!" She chanted.

"There too far Tara." I said shaking my head.

"Oh." She looked dissapointed.

"But we could still go... I mean, who's going to know?" I asked confidently.

She smiled as we began to run towards the part of the forest where bears roamed everywhere. I knew that this was Uncle Emmett's favorite thing to do, we should have invited him.

* * *

It took just over twenty minutes to get to the bears hibernating spot where they would all be from sleeping through te winter. They would be very irritated this time of year, and I was actually excited. We dashed past caves, following the smell of the bears, their heart beats grew closer and my mouth began to water. I lunged at the first bear I saw and I heard Tara shreik, "NO!"

"Why?" I said stopping mid jump.

"Because that's a pregnant female." You need to go for older females or males." She said looking like she wanted to roll her eyes. I sighed and approched another bear, this was a young male, his dark brown fur seemed to shine auburn in the sun and as I stepped out of the shadow of the trees, my body erupted into sparkles. Tara stared awestruck and I smiled mesmorised at the beautiful patturns it created. Only problem was it alerted the bears of our arrival. Three began to roar at us, I just laughed and lunged at he young male.

His cries were short lived as I drained his lifes blood. I was on my second bear and then as I went for my third I looked at Tara watching me.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked her.

"Your very graceful... but I think youve had enough blood, your eyes have no red in them and your dark circles have gone." She said quietly.

"Did I scare you Tara?" I asked.

"No!" SHe frowned. "I just remembered your dad can read our minds."

Dammit! I had forgotten about that... stupid mind reader. I walked over to Tara and frowned. "Hey, it was yoru idea to come here but I should have said no."

"You did." She stated.

"But then I said we could." I answered her.

"But you came because I wanted to."

"Yes but I'm older, I should know better than you." I frowned at her, she was very argumemtitive.

"No, I'm older. Your a month and a half old. I'm almost seven months old." She argued back.

"I look older and dad said I could take you because he trusted me. I will get in trouble, not you." I said, and my tone had a finallity to it. She sighed shaking her head.

"Edward Masen Cullen, your such a control freak." She muttered and then stood up.

"I'm not, I just like to get my own way."

"Exactly." She stated then laughed. I frowned at her, she winked and began to run back. "We may as well head back instead of prolonging it!" She yelled to me as I began to catch up.

We ran following our trail again, we got into the garden and I heard my father yell. "There back!"

"Dad-" I tried to explain.

"Taramina. Go to your room, Edward Masen Cullen, come here now!" He said. I saw Tara run upstairs and I knew she was scared.

"Explain what too far is." He said, his tone dangerous.

"The bear plains." Was all I replied looking anywhere but into his furious eyes.

"I trusted you son. Trusted you to go out on your own with Tara and you disobayed me. Why?" He asked. "Look at me when I talk to you."

I looked up to meet his black eyes. I shivered and opened my mouth like a goldfish then closed it, sound refused to come out.

"Son. Explain now."

"I wanted to go hunting in the bear teritory, and it's done now, we are fine so stop treating me like I'm two years old dad." I said, defending myself.

"Your not even two months old, let alone two years old!" He yelled.

"So? I look older than Tara and Renesmee, I'm growing up dad and you can't do anything about it." I said, I stood up and stormed off to my room. I layed my head on my pillow and grumbled something nasty about my dad.

About an hour later, i was supprised nobody had come to check on me, I knew Tara was down stairs because she was talking with Renesmee. I knew she was been let off, I wasn't so sure about myself. I sighed as I sat up off my pillow. I heard light foot steps as my door moved and my mother entered.

"Hi baby." She said to me.

"Mom..." I muttered.

"Eddie, you know he's only doing this because he loves you, right? He doesn't want you to get hurt." she said to me. I looked into her kind goolden eyes, no hint of anger at all.

"I'm sorry Mama." I said to her, she hugged me and held me there, playing with my long hair.

"You need a hair cut." She laughed.

"I know, why don' you cut it for me Mama?" I asked.

"Well I used to to Renee's all the time, so why not?!" She exclaimed and the began to root through my draws for scisors.

* * *

Later on as I emerged from my room with my mother, My hair was cropped short and I looked older. I liked the way it was now, the way I looked.

"OMG Eddie, I love your hair." Tara said smiling at me.

"It's great isn't it, do you think I look older?" I asked.

"I guess." She smiled.

My father came in the room from the kitchen, I hunched my sholders and walked over to him. "Dad?" I asked.

"What, Eddie?" His tone was nuteral.

"I'm sorry." I said. His arms were around me in seconds and I was lifted into his arms so I could cuddle him properly like he did when I was only a couple of days old.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Esme's PoV

April 15th 2007

The housing was done earlier than expected, they were furnished and built and ready for us to move in. Today seemed emotional, all my children were moving out with children of their own. We of course had Tara to raise now, and knew she wold become a fine young woman.

I was excited to move to the new bay, it was beautiful and the animals were good. We had a surprise for the children, We had them a horse each in a big stables in out back yard. Tara knew because she over heard us speaking, she insisted she wanted a zebra. She was a strange child.

The house was cleared and Charlie and Sue were moving in next week with Seth and Leah. We had given it to them as a gift, on the compromise that Renemsee and Eddie could keep their bedrooms so they could stop over sometimes. Charlie knew what we were now and grasped that we were good, not that it had not taken some explaining.

It was a strange feeling to be moving into a big house without all my children, but a few years of not living in the same house would be good for us, it would give us all space to be a family and have our own individual families within those families. I thought it would be nice as in a few short years our children's children could be having children and they would also branch off into their own families. It ws strange seeing my grandchildren grow up so quick, but it was also nice to know that we still had a good few years before they were fully grown.

I was cooking the last ever meal I would in this house, bacon sandwiches for the children. I sat at the table as they began to eat them, they all looked different. Renesmee looked happy. Charlotte looked emotional, but happy. Tara was self-contained and Eddie looked unemotional. It was strange to see so many different emotions on only four children.

It was nice to see them all together, but I felt a little guilty that they were going to be in different houses, they were used to been together now.

Jacob's PoV

Today the Cullen#s were moving closer to La Push. Technically Strawberry Bay was sort of part of La push but ow Renesmee would live there.

I was awaiting their arrival, waiting to show Renesmee her what the other wolves and I had built for her. A few hundred meters from the house we had built a play park for her and the other Children. It had slides and swings coming down from the tallest points of the trees, some almost 110 ft tall. Normal children would not be able to scale to that height but these were children of vampires. On the highest tree we had built a tree house with two floors. On the top floor there were three sofa beds, that was all we could fit. There was also a balcony area that over looked the tops of the trees, the houses and right out onto the beach. It would look amazing on a sunset.

In side there were gadgets. On the top floor a TV, 64 inches of TV. On the bottom floor there were random things to make food with, like a pop corn maker and there were also a vending machien that you didn't have to pay for and a drinks cooler. It was a pad any child would be proud of. It was amazing and I wished I had a tree house like that when I was younger.

Renesmee was a lucky girl and if the play park wasn't enough just east of the bay and all the Cullen houses were Tennis courts that could be adapted to accomodate for various different sports and (obviously) a huge baseball court for the Cullens to play on.

The bay was isolated so they could be themselves here without been too far from humans. It would give the children chance to grow up in a safe environment without been discovered for what they truely were, especially Eddie. He grew alot faster than a hybrid. The girls however were all hybrids and Carlisle had calculated that at the rate they would grow now theu would grow at almost human pace, 1.5 years for every human year that passes, and when Charlotte got to the age of looking about 8 she would also follow this pattern. She looked about four or five now.

Eddie had slowed down some also and Carlisle predicted that he would reach maturity in 4 very short years. It was unusual seeing children grow up so fast but I was happy we had built the park, It would encourage them to act like children just a little but longer.

I wondered if Renesmee would go back to school now, she could go to another school on the reservation. If she went into 5th or 6th grade with Tara she may look a little young but she would catch up and then she could carry on throught school at a normal rate, like a normal child. With her vocabulary and the way she acted she could pull of the older act.

I took my head out of my thoughts and decided to go over to Renesmee's new house to wait for her, she would only be a few minutes now, I actually missed her. With all the trouble with the Voltouri and then the building of the play park it felt like I was avoiding her. I knew she thought I had been avoiding her but I hoped as soon as she saw the play park she would understand and forgive me.

It was then that I heard a car coming down the drive way, supernatural hearing, figgures. I realised it was the volvo. That damn vampire and his good taste in cars were finally good for something. I recognised the smoot purr of its engine and as the engine cut out, I heard the flutter of Nessie's heartbeat and Eddies ever slowing heart. Nessie got out and her eyes widdened at the beautiful house.

"This is where we're going to live?" she exclaimed. She turned only to gasp at the beach view through the thin line of trees. She turned to the house, examining it and then she finally saw me. "Jakey!" She squeeled and ran over to me, leaping into my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Nessie!" I greeted her, hugging her back. She placed her hand on my cheek and I heard her thoughts, What are you doing here? I laughed and then said trying to sound mysterious, "I have a supprise for you, you'll have to wait and see."

Awhh! Can't I see it now? she begged.

"Well it's for Eddie, Tara and Charlotte too." I smiled.

When they get here then! She didn't ask, she demanded which made me laugh even more.

"What ever you say, Ness." I replied to her as she walked into the house with her family. I had to admit it was impressive.

There was a huge grand stair case heading up the centre of the room. Sofas clung to one end of the room and at the other a huge table with lots of chairs around it easily accomodating ten people. Through a double door to the left was a kitchen with a breakfast bar and a centre island in the middle to cook on.

The house was painted in creams, baiges and whites giving it a very open feel to it. Up the stairs Bella and Edward were showing the childrens their rooms, and to no supprise each had a new walk in wardrobe twice the size of the actual bedroom, no exaggeration. The third room was Bella's and Edward's to do... Stuff.

There was also a fourth room which was just as big as the others and decorated just as extravigantly.

I heard Edward on the phone: "Yes Carlisle if you've finished showing the children around and so has rose, Jake will show the children their supprise." I heard Renesmee huff, she was probrably listening to Edward hoping he would slip up and she would find out what the supprise was.

I walked over to her, "You ready now? Were going to go pick up the others." I laughed as her face lit up into the happiest smile I had ever seen come from a child. She ran off to where Eddie was and told him to move his butt literally.

I was sure the others would like it too. I heard a knock at the door and Tara and Charlotte were stood there, luckily in Jeans as they would be climbing. They both stood there waiting for us while Eddie frowned.

I stepped over the door frame and began to run in my human form. The children easilt kept up and laughed at the speed, even Eddie let go and giggled. We didn't say a word but as we approched the park I bagan to run much faster in antisipation. The children made little gasping noises as we came to the huge structures hanging down from the trees.

Eddie stared open mouthed as Renesmee jumped on me. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She yelled, hurting my ear. I put her down again to join Tara and Charlotte who were already using the equipment. Tara had made a dash for the Tree house where as Charlotte was now on the rope bridge that was susspended 100ft in the air. It lead to the slide which is where she seemed to be headed. Renesmee ran for the rope ladder that lead to the monkey bars about 90ft in the air.

Eddie just stared, I nuged him towards the play park, "Go on, go play with the others."

He looked at me, and for once I saw the respect in his eye that he showed all other adults. He no longer saw me as out to get his sister, but to make her happy. He smiled at me and then mumbled "Thanks Jacob." Then he was gone up the rope ladder to the swings which were about 95ft in the air. I heard a squeel from Tara as she launched herself off the Tree house balcony onto the dangling tier swing in next to Eddie.

She caught it with great accuracy and the laughed. She reminded me so much of Renesmee during the time the Voltouri had come only for her and she blamed everything on herself. Tara blamed herself for the her family dying. She was also compassionate and caring and now seeing them all play together like normal children made my chest glow. I laughed along with all the children as I went to join Renesmee on the monkey bars.

Tara's PoV

It was amazing! The park was so big and beautiful, so childlike and yet so made so high so there was still a thrill for us vampire children (or half vampires...)

At first I had been curious about this place, did I really want to go live away from Eddie, Charlotte and Renesmee?

Not really. It was a hard decission but now seeing how close our houses were and actually knowing there were parks and such for us to play in, It was nice to know I would be able to have even more fun with them!

I looked down from the high swing and over to Eddie. He seemed at ease and was smiling as much as the rest of us. We had been different lately, not as close. I remembered the moment when he had hugged me and kissed me ever so slightly on the lips. Since then he had been acting more alone, like I was just some silly girl who was his sisters best friend. His eyes found mine and with a tentive smile he turned and swung off the swing, landing on the floor, bending he knees as he gracefully ducked to absorbe the impact.

I sighed as he avoided me again. It's like he was afraid to be alond with me or something! I knew my blood drew him, of course because I was half human but the other half of me was vampire and that part of me was more dominant I thought. It was in Renemsee and Charlotte and even though my mother was human and my father half vampire, my Grandfather had asured me that my chromosones were intact with the hybrid order.

I swung the swing higher and higher, back and forth , it felt like I was flying. My hair flared around me and my heart beated faster. I screamed with the adreneline and smiled as I lept off the swing, I flew off doing a fround flip then dropping towards the ground the same was Eddie had.

I smiled as Renesmee did the same, then Charlotte. I laughed as we all made our way home to prepare for tonight, There was going to be a house warming party organised by no other than Alice!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Alice's PoV**

I had already gotten everything ready, the decorations in the back 'garden' which was more just part of the woods. I was all ready of corse, Not a hair out of place. Unfortunately none of my other female family members thought it appropriate to turn up ontime! It was easy when we all lived in the same house and even though they lived a couple of meters down the road, it was still harder not to pester them. I picked up my phone again and Text the message to all my female family:

**Get here now before**  
**I personally make you**  
**all regret not coming! **  
**Hurry up! **  
**~Alice~**

I quickley got sevral replies back:

**Shh Alice, I'm coming.**  
**~Bella~**

**OMG! I forgot! I'm**  
**coming over right away!**  
**~Rosalie~**

**Just getting the food now **  
**honey that I cooked for**  
**all the wolves**  
**~Esme~**

**Jake's brining us now.**  
**Love you aunt Alice! **  
**~Renesmee~**

**Sorry we were just**  
**playing in this awsome**  
**play park, we're on our**  
**way now.**  
**~Tara~**

I ran to the door and within seconds of the texts arriving my female family were all here and waiting for makeovers. Rosalie would do most of hers herself, but I would definately do her hair. She liked me doing her hair. I observed them, Charlotte and Tara looked dirty. Stupid wolve making me work harder. Renesmee looked even dirtier than them. It was strange to be so obsessive but I liked doing this to people!

I pointed upstairs and they all marched like a lazy army. It made me smile that vampires could be so lazy. I had made jasper go out so it was literally only us girls getting ready for this party.

First i decided to do Esme, the dress I had chosen for her was a light turcoise that was more green than blue. The dress was strapless with a black waist belt that made her look slimmer than she was. The material the dress was made of floated when she moved and it ended at her knees showing off alittle of her perfectly shapped legs. I Curled her dark orben hair and placed it in a high pony tail with the curls hannging down. I placed smokey makeup on her eyes and with her thick dark lashes I opted out of using maskara. I gave her some peal earings with a long pear neclace to put on with the dress. She also had black silk 6 inch stilletos that had beautiful detail at the toe. She walked around happily in them, looking beautiful and graceful.

I next did Bella. How do I describe _Bella. _She was so picky with the dress I ended up having to tell her that it was my choice because it was my party. The dress I chose at first sight was long and sleak, the material was satin so it glided even if you only moved a centermeter. It had thin spagetti straps and was quite low cut, as I took it out, Bella smiled, but then she realised something. The dress was slit up the side showing an awful ammount of leg and it was also backless. I heard her gasp. "I'm not wearing that Alice."

"Why?!" I sounded like a whiney little kid.

"Because have you seen how much it shows off?!" She looked appauled.

I frowned. "Bella you're wearing the damn dress and think of how much Edward will like it on you... of off you." I winked as her face broadened into a smile and I saw Renesmee and Taras noses scrunch up in discust and Bella began to giggle.

She put on the dress and I repeated the same process of make up with Bella, only sticking with lighter tones on her eyes and using a touch of maskara. Her Long waves hung to her waist and I decided to brush them over on sholder, pinning her hair on one side so that it would stay in that possition to show off her back. I made her wear some 3 inch silver heals made out of clear crystals. They complimented her feet making them look strangely thinner. I then gave her a neclace and earings to match the shoes. They glittered when she moved and I liked the way she looked.

I then moved onto Rosalie, she was already dressed and make up done, but I did her hair, I streightened it and then placed it in a beautiful updo, using intricatly decorated clips to keep it up. Her dress was beautiful, it was dark blue at the skirt, showing off most her legs as it only covered her to mid thigh. The middle was almost a golden belt but not quite, and the top was beige wrinkled material that only covered one of her sholders. She had accessorised with dark blue shoes and golden bangles and Earings. She turned and smiled at me when I was done with her hair.

Next I had to do Renesmee, Tara and Charlotte. Though they had different dresses they were all of a simalar colour. They were all dominantly pink, so that is how I did all the girls make up. I painted their fingernails pink and put them pink lip balm on. I didn't use eye shadow as it would have been too much on children.

Tara looked alot older with the dress on I had chosen for her. It was an adults strappless dress, It would have gone to about mid thigh on an adult, but stayed below her knees. Her make up was light and with her thick dark lashes and her intense blue eyes she looked older than her body would show. I left her hair natural and just clipped it up slightly off her face to show it off. She looked uncomfortable about that because it wasn't just me who had noticed she hid behing her hair alot. She also had on silver sandles and silver hoop earings.

Renesmee's dress was really pretty, it was hard to explain what it looked like. The straps were quite thick but the ruffles made it look older, but now too old that Edward would murder me. It went to her knees and the black tie sucked her in at the waist. She looked beautiful and her make up was also light. I tried to not go over board with Renesmee's shoes but I had no choice. I gave her black heels with gold bows on them. They were only 1inch high though. She had on golden beeds and her hair hung in her usual ringlets. I didn't want Edward to have a heart attack.

Charlottes dress was quite old for a 6 year old (or she looked it anyway) but not too over the top. It was long on her, mid calf almost, but it was the way it hung around her figgure that made her look older. Rosalie liked it, I wasn't so sure about Emmett. She had pink ballet flats and no make up or any accessories exept a little bag she insisted she wanted. It really didn't match her outfit, but she was young, so I let her.

I looked in the mirror at myself now, I still looked perfect. My short lilac dress still looked intact and I grinned as my family awaited my inspection.

To See the dresses go to my blog apirateslifeforme2012 .blogspot .com (Without spaces)

I spun around to see my family waiting for orders. "Go down stairs and look pretty for when your husband's come!" I smiled and they all trotted down stairs exept The children. Frowning I narrowed my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have husbands." Tara stated. I smiled and then shook my head.

"Go down stairs and look prety then." I said and watched as Tara smiled and linked arms with Charlotte and Renesmee. They skipped downstairsa and I followed them happily.

**Charlotte's PoV**

It was now around 6 pm and guests were starting to arrive at Aunt Alice's house. This was my first party. The music was blasting out very loud and my eardrums were constantly ringing, but with everyone laughing and singing and dancing it was hard not to get into the swing of things. There was something called alcohol that mommy said I wasn't aloud to drink, I gathered it was because it smelled bad and was not for vampires, but Daddy and Jasper were drinking it. It smelled wrong though, so I didn't bother asking about it. I noticed that my daddy was acting strange though, he was slower and his speech seemed... slurred?

As more and more wolves arrived and the Deleni Vampires, I was introduced to my cousins. They night seemed to pass in a blurr of food, fun and dancing. I had various conversations with some of the wolves and then it was my momma who made me feel a little scared.

"Be careful, don't let anywolves imprint on you." I noticed her looking a little weary. There had never been this many wolves around me before, but imprint? What was that? I thought that was something that Jake did to Nessie, they were friend right? So what she ment was don't be friends with any of the wolves? Well that was hypocrytical. I liked wolf people. I nodded to her even though I had really no idea what she was talking about.

I decided to go ask Jacob. "Jake?" I asked. He turned around from talking with Renesmee and his friends to look at me. He looked supprised and shocked at the same time.

"Yes, honey?" He asked sweetly. I smiled at him and continued.

"If you don't mind me asking what is an imprint?" All the wolves rolled their eyes and Jake turned to glare at them.

"An imprint is a magical thing between a wolf and one girl. It is the partnership on which we live our lives. When you imprint there is nothing more important to you than that one girl, it's like meeting you soulmate. You become what ever the girl needs, a friend, a brother, a protecter, a lover. Whatever she wants." He whispered as he closed is glazed eyes and he seemed to return to the Jacob I knew. "Why, kiddo?"

"Because my momma told me not to imprint on a wolf." I frowned. "No, she said don't let a wolf imprint on me."

One of the other wolf boys laughed, "I'd feel sorry for the wolf that imprinted on Rosalie's daughter!" All the table erupted into laughter and I felt tears fall on my cheaks. What was wrong with me, was I not good enough for a wolf to imprint on me? I turned and began to run away, crying. Streight into a red boy with no shirt on, I managed to mumble a quick 'sorry' before running to the tree house.

"Charlotte!" I heard a shout. "Charlotte!" It was Renesmee and Tara. I popped my head over the balcony and motioned for them to head up. I heard foot steps and before long they were there, infront of me and then hugging me.

"Whats wrong with me? Why would a wolf not want to imprint on me?" I cried.

"They didn't mean it like that, Charlotte." Renesmee hugged me. "They meant that your mom would probrably rip their heads off and make the other wolves eat it."

"But why?!" I cried again.

"Because she hates wolves."

"But I like wolf people." I said like an annoying child trying to get my own way.

"Well you need to go back then and tell your mom that." Tara said.

"Why?" I was confused, what did it really matter?

"Because I think..." Renesmee Sighed.

I felt my face drop. "I've imprinted?!" I yelled.

"No somebody imprinted on you." Tara said bluntly, but in a tone of voice that was comforting and somehow amoung the dizzyness I managed to not scream.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Okay, so I've never done this before but here is a reply to a comment:  
Chrissy, Blue Moon and Forever Sunset are my other stories I plan to write in the story, Madison is not in the story yet because she hasn't been born yet. Look at her birth date and then the dates I put at the top of chapters when I start on a new date.  
Tara is not on my blog because I can't find a person to suit her looks. The other children are born in the next stories. So just wait and see :) Thanks for reading and If any of you want to read my blog it's at apirateslifeforme2012 .blogspot .com **_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Seth's PoV**

"Sorry!" The small girl said as she bumped into me. Her voice was like windchimes and as her pale blue eyes shot to mine for a second I just knew. I stared after the crying girl as she carried on running. Then I realised another thing. She was one of the Cullen hybrids.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled to him, He shot over to me, nodded and called Renesmee and another hybrid to go find that girl. He read my mind about her running away and then he read my mind again.

"No, Seth." He looked amused and also a little pissed off.

"What? I can't help it!" I yelled defensive.

"You could have imprinted on anybody, but you had to imprint on Rosalie Hale's daughter." He laughed and then I heard the shriek come from the crowd and then I felt a vampire jump on me. It was more the smell at first, but I felt the coldness of her skin as it touched me.

"No Rose!" Yelled Edward. I tried to wrestle with the vampire chick to no win, she broke my arm and I howled in pain, literally though I wasn't tranformed into a wolf yet. She punched me in the nose breaking it and then Edward tackled her off me. They kind of tussled before he pinned her. She hissed twice and then Edward hissed back, "Don't hurt him. It will only hurt your daughter."

"He's a pervert! How dare he imprint on my baby!" She screamed as she got up.

That really pissed me off, "Hey! I can't help it! Do you think I wanted to imprint on your daughter? It's not something I controll Rosalie!" I yelled at her. She frowned and then her eyes seemed to widen.

"Why what is wrong with my daughter for you not to want to imprint on her?" She asked sounding honestly curious.

"It's not her, it's you!" I explained.

"Me?" She looked horrified.

"Yes! Your so uptight about wolves, and just because I imprinted doesn't mean I'm inlove with her or anything!" I continued to yell.

"I didn't realise... I thought..." She stuttered and then turned looking confused.

"Seth, just leave her, she wants to reajust her prespective on werewolves." Edward sai to me as Rosalie walked away slowly, even slower than human pace, ducking under decorations to get to a bench under a tree. I watched her for a moment before deciding to run after the girl, I didn't even know her name yet my soul already belonged to her.

I followed the hybrid's strange smell, it was sweet, but human enough to make the combination just perfect and very fragrent. I ran through tree's, following not just my nose, but my soul as well. I could sense the girl was close, I could also smell a familiar hybrid, Renesmee, and Tara, the rude girl I had seen once at the beach party. The girl stood there, stared at me for a breif second before whispering something very low to Renesmee, she nodded and the girl pointed for them to go away. They both nodded and the girl began to walk over to me. He small graceful steps we articulate and for some reason I wanted to run over to her and tackle hug her, but that would probrably scare her.

She stopped walking about two meters away from me. "Hey, what's you name?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"You imprinted on me." She accused.

"Yes." I answered her statement.

"Why?! Now my mummy will hate me!" She yelled and started to cry.

"Your momma doesn't hate you. She hates me. And I can't help it, now what's your name?" I asked again.

"Charlotte." She answered with a quick glare through her watery eyes.

"Don't you have a nick name?" I said.

"Like Nessie and Tara?" She asked.

"Yes." I said again, she asked alot of questions.

"No, I don't. Why?" Again with the questions!

"Do you want one?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess we have to be bestfriends now." She smiled a little at that.

"Yeh, I guess." I smiled at her. "What nickname do you like?"

"Umm. I don't know..." She frowned. "What nicknames can I get out of my name?" She asked. I laughed at her constant question asking.

"Char... Chaz... Lotta... Lottie-" I mumbled.

"I like that. Lottie." Then she cocked her head as if actually looking at me, then confusion spread across her face. "What's your name?"

"I'm Seth." I chuckled. "So you wanna be called Lottie?" He asked.

"I guess it's easier than Charlotte, just like Eddie is easier than Edward, Nessie than Renesmee and Tara than Taramina." She grinned at me.

"Lottie, you are my life now." I smiled. She took 5 steps and wrapped her arms around me. I felt the best happiness I had felt since my father died.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Okay, so another answer to a review: Yes, Madison is a witchblood child, and no, I can't really tell you about the Vampire IVF and the power of the witchblood or if Bella meets a witch again! All will be found out in the story! :)**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Eddie's PoV**

April 23rd 2007

It was a monday, just over a week since we had moved in here. The excitment had died down from the move and we had decided that we were all going to go to school. Even me and Charlotte. Charlotte looked about 7, Renesmee and Tara 8 or 9. Tara, Renesmee and I were going into 6th Grade and Charlotte into 5th.

Charlotte really wanted to go to school into 6th grade but until she looked atleast 8/9 then she couldn't. She had to go into 5th grade. When we moved to junior high she would move with us. Today we were going in to school, I only wanted to go because of Tara, I didn't even know if I would match the growth rate for a normal teenage human, or the school growth rate anyway. Renesmee and Tara would be fine, but Grandad would have to do more reasearch into it for us. But roughly either way, with my gradeing years it seemed I would fluctuate to looking one or two years younger or older than my classmates as I grew, where as Renesmee and Tara and Charlotte would just catch up and stay the same roughly.

It was quite nice to think that I could go through school not looking too much like an anomally. Of course boys had growth spurts and when I was suppost to be 15, I would be fully grown, but afew boys did look older at that age. I actually looked forward to school, the possibility to learn, meet new people... The only bad thing was I had to eat food. Human food. And with it been April we old had two months before the summer holidays to move up to juniour high, but the time over the holidays would give Charlotte time to grow up and then we would be moving to forks juniour high. I was excited!

Aunt Alice had dressed me and Charlotte for our first 'propper' day of school and Renesmee and Tara were happily dressing them selves as they had already experienced school. They knew what to expect... Me and Charlotte on the other hand.

I was dressed in dark blue jeans than hung low on my hips, black trainers and a cream jumper with a white shirt underneith. My mom and Dad seemed to find this funny. I thought it looked good on me. Charlotte had a white and pink skirt, white blouse and a darker pink cardigan with sandles for the warmer weather. It was not sunny, but warm. The rain seemed to hault and the clouds covered the sky enough for me to go out without shining like a diamond. Tara looked beautiful as always. Not that I would tell her.

My mind was like that of a that of a teenager, if not an adult. It was the way I grew I guess, maybe all my species grew like this. Vampire Children... what an odd occurence. I knew that Grandpa was trying to find his old friend, a witch called Lucinda. She was 203 years old, which was quite old as they aged alot slower than humans, but still got old.

He hadn't spoken to her is 60 years but he knew where about she lived and was going to look for her in the next couple of weeks with Esme.

Anyway, getting ready for school that morning was unusual. It didn't feel right to be getting ready so early. But now that it was almost half past eight, we were getting ready to go. Carlisle was taking us all and we were sticking to our origional story, with added infomation. Me and Renesmee were twins because of our very big simalarities to eachother and we lived with our Sister (Bella) and her boyfriend Edward, Tara was a young girl who Grandpa had adopted and Charlotte was Rosalies and Jaspers younger sister who was living with Rosalie. That was the story anyway.

We followed the same routine that Renesmee followed for her first day of school. It was going to be really good hopefully. I would hopefully make friends and have lots of people to talk to, not about what I was of course, but it would give me a real chance to be a child.

Later when we had all been put into classes and everything was organised, it was time to get to know people. Me, Renesmee and Tara were all coincidently in the same class, but the teacher was not very nice. She sat us all apart so we could 'get familiar with others.' I only wanted to spend time with my family. It hadn't gone unoticed that we all were a little smaller than the other children.

I was sat with another boy and two girls who seemed all buddied up already. They were talking and seemed to be excluding me. I felt sorry for Charlotte, she must be really bored in her class.

The first lesson we had was Literacy. We had to write a poem of our choice. I looked at the girl sat next to me. She was scrawling:

_I am a little girl  
I really really like pearls  
Diamonds are good too  
What about you?  
Do you like diamonds?  
Do you like diamonds too?_

I frowned. That was a weird poem and seemed a little shallow. I picked up a pencil and began to write:

_Thy beauty,  
Why do you decieve me?  
Ne'er come into the night.  
Cast away you mortal soul.  
Join me.  
Join me in the darkness._

Then I noticed that the teacher was hanging over my sholder. "I told you to write a poem of your own, not something you have read." She sneered.

"I did just write it myself miss. I made it up too." I frowned.

"Don't lie to me child!" She yelled.

"But I did!" I yelled back, standing out of my chair.

"You difiant young child! Sit down at once and write something appropriate to the task!" She hissed, grabbing my sholder and pushing me down onto my chair. Everybody by now was watching our display, and all eyes were on us. I narrowed my eyes as she yelled "What are you all looking at?! Get back to work!"

I looked at my paper and decided to write some drivelly rubbish like the rest of the children would be doing.

**Renesmee's PoV**

The teacher was a bee with an itch. I looked at what I had wrote on my paper;

_I loved the child in him  
so innocent and sweet  
The mischief in his eyes  
the blush upon his cheek  
The tender way he spoke  
that showed me that he cared  
The touch of his warm hand  
that gently touched my hair  
The smiles that we shared  
that filled my life with glee  
For when I was with him  
I found the child in me_

I wasn't sure if to just screw it up, because I was clearly more advanced than other children and it would seem like I had also copied something I had heard before. It was unfair but I knew why she thought this. We were too adult like in our minds yet we all looked younger than any of the other children in sixth grade. It had to look just a bit suspicious, but I wasa little scared of her now. The way she had commanded Eddie made me think of the Voltouri's control over vampire kind.

I was happy that I was back in school though. I was really happy to be back. I could act like a normal child and be with children roughly my physical age.

But even though everything seemed to be on the up... I somehow knew that it would all come crashing back down again like everything else the Cullen's ever did..._  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Tara's PoV**

It was the end of school by now... Me, Nessie, Eddie and Lottie (Most people called her Lottie now. Much to Aunt Rosalies Dismay.) were walking down the path to where the forest was. There were human children still i sight so we couldn't run at our normal speed. We jogged human pase really deeply into the under growth, and when we were sure there were no humans we began to run as fast as we could through the forest, it was amazing.

Trees seemed to pass in a blur, but not. With my vampire sight I could see every thing, hear everything. The small brushing of leaves the mice left, The patter of birds feet in the trees, the flutter of a butterflys wing as it magestically fluttered by. We carried on running.

Then Eddie Stopped. We all stopped.

He was on the floor yelling in pain! "Arghh!" He screamed, agonising, gasping screams as he coudln't breathe. He held his chest as if he was choacking, or his chest was getting tighter.

I knew who it was. Jane.

I ran,the screams of Eddie echoing around ther forest, ringing in my ears as I ran to find the bitch who was causing his screams. "Jane!" I hissed. She stood there with her back to me.

She slowly turned, the fringe of her red robe sprawlin out, her dark burgandy eyes bored into mine. "Child. How.. intresting it is to see you!" She laughed, and then it was not Eddies screams but mine what filled the forest. My voice that was yelling for this pain to end, the theatrical buring of an open flame. I tried to look at her, to make my mind see sense, I had to make her feel this pain.

I had to think.

**Eddies PoV**

I ran towards Tara's screams, Nessie and Lottie following even though I told them to stay put. As I got to her, all other senses blocked out and all I could feel was her pain. Not litrally but my body shivered in response to her agony. I looked at Jane, making her see nothing. Putting her in a black place, she hissed and Tara's screams cut off. Jane couldn't use her power if she could not see.

"Eddie!" I heard Tar sob. I ran to her in a second, never once letting my power faulter on Jane. I picked up her small body and made her stand up. She sobbed again, but managed to keep in contained which made me feel a little better. I looked over to see a look of terror on Renesmee and Charlottes faces, Then everything went blank.

May 4th 2007

I woke up... or began to feel things again when I realised where I was. We were in a prisson. Not just a prisson, but somewhere filled with children. Vampire children. There must have been easily 30 cells with a child in, contained by steal bars, concrete and they were shackled by diamond shackles. Even then I knew they would eventually break it. But these vampire children were not like us. They had blood red eyes, feral in apperence. And they were all babies. The largest must have been about two years old. I looked around, nobody was here with me... exept.. in the cornor, a budle was curled. I looked around quickley making sure none of the immortal children were lose, then I examined the smell.

Tara. We were both trapped. Both in this place! I turned to her again, and her eyes seemed to have darkened. Then I smelled her, her intoxicating blood made me shiver, for it was then that I realised I was hungry. I was thirsty. Beyond any manner of speaking I took a step closer to her. The human in her system over powering the monster in me and I lunged at her.

"No!" She squeeled and then stood up, she grabbed my arms, supprising me with her strenth, she sunk down with me in her vice grip. She turned me around to look into her eyes. They were almost black. Not the familiar blue I had seen before. Then I also noticed she had aged. And she had lost alot of weight.

"It's the voltouri. They've had us here for 3 weeks Eddie. Your starving, but they could'nt wake you up because.. I refused to wake you up." She wispered. "I didn't want you to see this Eddie, but if you don't then we may never see our family again. They won't come for a few hours now... were with vampires Eddie. Vampire babies!" She cried.

"I... I want to drink from you." I whispered. "But I can't!" I stood up quickley letting my human side take over.

"They only feed us humans Eddie. Thats why I've lost so much weight, I havn't had food in three weeks." She whispered.

I looked again at the other poor children. I was starving, They looked hungry and I had a half human in m cell with me. I must have been hated by them. I looked to Tara again, we had been kidnapped. By the voltouri. I had been asleep for 3 weeks. My family had not found us.

We were going to die.

**Bella's PoV**

Three weeks my son had been missing, and Tara. Renesmee and Charlotte had ran when they had been caught. I was happy for them but... my son was missing. I knew he wasn't dead I just didn't know what the voltouri wantd from him, or Tara for that matter. Yes, they were both powerful, but why? Why my baby?

We had been to Itally, but they denied all knowledge, but something that had struck me was that Jane, Alec and alot of the other guard members seemed to be absent. Aro was acting suspicious and... I knew. I knew it was them but some how i knew they were not in Itally. Not anymore. Carlilse was trying to reason with Aro, but he kept saying the same thing.

"In time. In time."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**5th May 2007**

**Aro's PoV**

The plan was in action. The plan to spark a war between the Werewolves that had began to breed in Asia, Europe and America. The Cullen's would provoke the war, and why? Because if they set free their children, which they would, they would release a flood of Immortal children into the werewolf civilisation in asia and irevicobly start a war, we had the Cullen's and the Wolves, two of our greatest enimies just where we wanted them. The Cullen's had no clue where they were, but when Edward found out by reading one of our minds or Alice saw a vision of young Edward or the Immortal children, she would tell Edward and Bella and they would go for their son, causing the war between Vampires and werewolves.

It was a strange plan, but blaming somebody else for the war and getting the Cullens killed was all apart of the plan. It would be the perfect way to kill them as well, they would not see it coming because it would be by there doing and therefore they could not blame us. It was only when they found the children would this plan work though, only when Edward or Alice saw it in either our minds or a vision.

It would be perfect. The Cullen's would be assasinated.

**Renesmee's PoV**

It was awful without my brother. We had to go on as normal though. We had to say that they had gone on holiday at school, but it was hard to keep happy when your brother was possibly lying dead somewhere and your best friend. It was also hard to stay possitive when you had a nasty teacher who looked down on you like you were really dumb and childish. I was frustrated, on edge and angry and upset.

I seemed jumpy and though Charlotte did not understand the full extent of the hurt the rest of the family felt, she missed them, and was also upset. I think she was trying to believe the story about them going on holiday, which I could understand. I would rather believe that than know what had really happened to them, or what I assumed anyway. I guess she was just trying to stay young and innocent for as long as possible.

It was another day today, another chance to try find them. My father and Mother were going over today, to itally. I wanted to go with them, to find out where my family were. They kept causing us pain and suffering and it wasn't fair. I wish they would just leave us alone and not try to kill us.

When I was older and if they were still alive or bothering our family, and especially if they touched even a hair on my little brothers head I would kill them all. I didn't know how, but I promised myself I would.

It wasn't a school moring this morning and I wasn't looking foward to staying at home. Going to a place filled with humans., it made me think less as I had to act like a human child. I liked it though and even though I was slightly confused and hurt, I could act normal there. People just expected it of me. Even my teacher who I hated. Here in this school, I was no longer in with the popular group, I didn't want to be. I had made friends with other girls, but none as much as Tara, and seen as though grades rarely mixed, I seemed to spend most of my time with Lottie.

**Charlotte's PoV**

It was a saturday today. I was not looking foward to the day that layed ahead of me. I knew nobody understood the extent to which I saw the situation, not even my uncle Edward who had done a psycoanalysis of me everytime I saw him. I always tried to block the terribal emotions out by act childish or thinking of childish things. It wasn't hard as I was a child.

I got out of bed, got dress and went down stairs as usual. But the atmosphere in out house held had been haunted with greif for weeks now. I was used to the unwelcomed feelings, and it dreaded me to think how Renesmee must feel about this.

I decided to make myself some breakfast, my mom was walking around the living room on the phone to Grandad. I decided to listen.

"You're sure there is no sign? Really?" She begged. I heard grandads voice mumble something.

"Asia? It could be Asia! Isn't that where..." My mom trailed off. _Where what? Dammit!_

"I know Carlisle! But... what if they have them! What if they... Oh no." She cried.

I heard a mumble again and then my mother's eyes met mine. "I have to go Carlisle, Lottie's awake." She sighed down the phone and then looked at me. "Hey baby."

"You called me Lottie." I stated with a little smile twitching at the cornor of my lips.

"I did? Well, don't expect it always." She tried to smile a little at me.

I turned and carried on making the cornflakes. They were very bland but I was hungry, and with no plans to go hunting as of yet, I doubted they would see fit for me to go on my own. I sat down at the breakfast bar and tucked into my cerial. Then I heard a familiar voice which brightened my day just a little bit.

"Lottie!" Seth called, I dumped my bowl in the sink and ran streight into his awaiting arms. He hugged me so tight I felt like he was going to crush me. I felt his hand ruffle my hair and I yelled at him to stop. He chuckled as he went to go sit down on the sofa. My mom hated him in her house because she thought he made it smell. I liked the smell of Seth. I also like the way he reminded me of my dad, he was just a really big kid at heart, but he was always so protective. Sometimes more protective than my own family.

It wasn't annoying I guess... Just inconvinient. I liked the way he was protective f me, just like my family, but sometimes been the youngest it felt liek I was smothered too much. I was almost as adult as Renesmee, Eddie and Tara yet they treat me as though I was about ten years younger. I guess I could not blame them, they had already had had two of their children taken, they just wanted their two remaining children close to them.

I could understand, but I still wanted to have the freedom we had before this happened. Before we could go to the park behind our house on our own, now we had to be escorted, not that we wanted to go play, but it was nice sometimes to just hang about with Renesmee and almost forget about the trauma. Almost is the key word here though.

I got away from Seths vice like grip, and sat at the side of him, "How come's your here today?" I smiled at him sadly.

"Me and Jake want to take you girls out today to La Push, they agreed yesterday. It will give you sometime to... well, kind of forget for the day... or just escape reality for a little while." He said.

"I guess it could be fun. But I'm not getting changed." I looked down at my jeans and flowery pink top. My hair was in a messy bun but I really could not be bothered looking nice today.

"That's fine honey." He nodded, smiled and hugged me again. Today was going to be hopefully fun.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sorry if updates are slower than usual. I'm having problems with my mom, which is effecting my writing, and in my current frame of mind Tara and Eddie are going to get ripped to sherds by werewolves, but I'm sure none of you want that, so don't be pestering for updates please. **_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Jacob's PoV**

As we all arived to La Push, it began to clear. The weather was drizzley, but now as the sun came out I was in higher spirits. I hoped that this forcasted more than just good weather for us and the Cullen's. Bella and Edward were going to the Voltouri today, they had tried to avoid it, but now they had decided it was the only way they would get their baby back.

I didn't think that the stupid blood-sucker would just hand the children over, but Edward would know where they were hiding them, so it would be all win really. Unless they killed Edward and Bella, but I doubted that as they wanted their talents so much. They just could not handle that another coven... a family even, of vampires could be more powerful than them. It wasn't good that they were doing this, and really, I didn't see the methodology here.

All I knew was that it was a vicious attemp to upset the Cullen clan and that it would never result in an end to them. They were a family, they could never be defeated. They were like my family before my mother died. That wasone of te things Iliked about the Cullen's actually, the family side to things. The way they would argue, and then make up, only they would never sa anything to hurt eachother. And the main thing was the happiness and Laughter, the pure and utter joy that they seemed to bring to one another.

We got out of the car and that was it, Renesmee started to weep.

"I can'tdo this Jake!" She cried.

"Why? We're only going to the beach." I whispered but somehow I Knew what she meant.

"Jacob..." She cried.

"Nessie, honey... where ever they are, do you really think they would want you to be sad? Or unhappy? Not to have fun?" I asked her.

Slowly she wiped her tears and looked into my eyes, "Okay, Jakey." she whispered s quietly I strained to hear her.

"Seth... I..." Lottie looked sad too.

"I know, Lottie." He murmered as he bent down to hug her.

"Love you Seth." she said to him.

"Love you too, Lottie." He grinned to her. It was the first time she said this I thought. It was quite sweet but Nessie had said it to me many-a-time.

We all began to walk to the beach in La Push, not strawberry bay beach though. Just La Push beach. It was clear, only afew people further up the beach, so we could have some alone time. It was going to be sad, but hopefully we could all cheer up.

By 8 o'clock it was getting dark, time to take the girls home. That's what I thought anyway.

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

I picked up the phone quickley and then placed it to my ear.

"Jake, their coming for Renesmee, you need to get to our house now and get the passports then take the girls as far away as you can with Seth. Do I make myself clear?!" Edward yelled.

"Who?" I asked, shaking.

"The Voltouri!" He shouted down the phone, then the line went dead. I grabbed Renesmee around the waist, and hurdled her onto my wolf back as my clothes exploded around me. I ran, and Seth followed.

_Jake what's wrong? _Seth thought to me.

_The Voltouri are coming for the girls, we need to get them to saftey now! _I almost yelled in my thoughts, I felt Seth flinch and then he began to run faster.

By the time we got to the Cullen house, Alice had already got clothes and such, for us as well.

"Get away, get away from here and don't stop." She said, her voice had dropped two octives lower and now sounded deprived of emotion and the usual cherpy bells that she had in her voice.

Later, on the plane out of forks, I only had one thought on my mind, and that was finding a place to stay hidden.

**Edward's PoV**

I threw the phone down and began to run. Aro was onto us, I knew his plan and he knew I knew. I knew where the children were also, we would find them, and free them somehow.

But what Aro did wrong was think about the consiquences of this plan. By freeing the children we would free others, escelating into the war between Vampires and Werewolves Alice had seen. I refused to let it come to that, he didn't know I knew this. And now having been given this infomation, we could stop the war, and have our children back.

Or this is what I hoped. Bella didn't know everything yet, but I hoped that she would listen to me. We couldn't just get the children, we had to plan this and we had very little time indeed...


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Renesmee's PoV**

6th May 2007

Today we would find my grandmother. Jacob would explain to her about us in the same way as Charlie without phasing, and then Jacob would go back to forks, leaving Seth here with us.

I was not happy, Why did he have to go? It already felt like my family had been taken away from me. Now Jakey too? This wasn't fair, and it was all because of the voltouri. I hated them, and I hoped they would all die. I knew why Jake had to go really, he had a ful pack to get back to and Sam was debating wether to stop phasing, stuff seemed to be changing all around me and my parents just wanted me out of the firing line.

Sam was thinking about stoping phasing as Emily was already older than him, and he wanted to age again, which would leave Jacob as the leader of the whole pack, and he had to go sort it out with Sam. Also there was something else up what I did not know, I thought we were maybe just been careful, but maybe it was the voltouri, maybe they were coming for us. Oh no. That was it.

I was scared then, scared for not only my life but all my families lives including the wolves and especially Jakey. I was worried and confused. Why were they doing this to us? Splitting up my family? Were they jelous? Or did they just want our power? We had so many powerful vampires and half vampires in our Family now it was unbelieveable. It made me feel safer knowing that but it made me feel unsafe that we had to watch our backs half the time.

We got off the plane and headed for my Grandmothers...

**Renee's PoV**

I heard a small knock on my door, expecting it to be one of my neighbours as Phil was away for a month I went to the door and opened it. Stood there was the tallest guy I had ever seen, he had dark skin and hair and was shirtless. For a moment I was scared, and then I frowned as I saw the two little girls with him. One had beautiful blonde hair reaching her waist and was easily 6 years old where as the other one was hard to tell. She had long red ringlets down her back, reaching the bottom of her bum, her skin was too pale, almost translucent and the fait blush that complimented her cheaks was very light... but it was her eyes that shocked me. They were the eyes I had looked into for over 17 years before my daughter had moved away. They were my daughters and Charlies eyes.

"Renee, I am Jacob Black, you have to listen to me. I know you may not believe me but this is Renesmee," He pointed to the red haired girl, "She is your grandaughter." I felt my mouth drop open and then I began to laugh.

"Bella must have been pregnant at about the girls age to have a child her age." I said, frowning after my sarcastic laugh.

"Do you Remember Edward, Renee? He is not human. Do you remember when Bella was ill for those months back in September? That's because she was pregnant with Renesmee."

I smiled dryly, "Not human you say? Prove it."

"If you would come to the back garden and let me take my clothes off behind a bush, or even my friend her, Seth could show you what we are, but we can't tell you what Bella is. All we can tell you is your grandaughter and this other little girl are very special."

"Show me." I said again. He was getting on my nerves.

I opened my door, letting in the two huge guys and the little dainty girls. A part of me wanted to believe them, but a grandaughter? Impossible.

As promised, the boy went behind a tree... I waited and then... there was something there. I saw in the bush a flash of dark red fur, then I screamed. A wolf. A wolf bigger than a horse was in my back garden. I turned and ran, but the copper haired girl grabbed my hand.

"Don't be afraid, Grandma Renee." She begged me. I looked into her milky eyes again and buckled under her gaze. My grandaughter's gaze.

"Renee, we need you to do something for us. We need you to have Renesmee and Charlotte, they are in great danger, you may not understand but we need you to help us, just for a few days, a week maybe." Jacob tried to explain.

"I... I guess I could... this is all just so mch to take in..." I whispered at the voice coming from the bush. The other boy was stood behind... Charlotte?

"I'm Seth, I will look after Charlotte... we just need somebody to let us have a place to stay... Jacob needs to leave by the morning to umm... sort things out." Seth also explained.

"I have enough spare rooms, but you will have to buy extra food, I only went shopping yesterday." I said rolling my eyes.

"We have you covered." He held out sevral 1000 dollar bills and I gasped. Seriously? They wanted me to take their money?

"No, you keep the money, I can afford to get food, you will just have to go out and buy it yourselves." I exclaimed.

He nodded taking back his hand and shoving the money in his pocket. I turned to the girl who was my grandaughter and examined her. How could she be so old? _How could a man turn into a wolf? _

This was a mystery. I didn't know what they were... but they were not wolves. First of all, the children were pale and beautiful, the men were dark skinned and good looking.  
How could my grandaughter be so beautiful? Of course Bella was beautiful, but Renesmee was... _Rene_smee? She had part of my name! And Edward's mothers. Of course that must have been Bella's doing but it was still sweet.

**Eddie's PoV**

How many hours had it been? How many days without blood? I was starved. All around us, little children younger than us were been fed a human everyday, almost 30 human lives lost every day due to these vile creatures, and I wanted to be one of them. I wanted the blood, to sink my teeth into the flesh of the human and suck the life out of them. Or so I thought.

I didn't want to kill a human... I was just so thirsty. Even Tara had realised to keep away from me. The hungry eyes in the steel bolted cells with vampires guarding each one were all on Tara. She had human blood running through her vains and she smelled more appitising than any other hybrid I knew.

I hated thinking this way. I was a dissapointment to my families values, but believe me, when you get so hungry that you feel a burning in your throat that is worse than getting burned with a hot poker in your eye, then you will know how I feel, only every minuite I wait, every second resist the temptation it gets stronger, more painful the urge to rip a human or even Tara's throat out.

It discusted me I could even consider ripping Tara's throat out. She was my friend, my sister almost! My family. Could I think about Renesmee like that? Little Charlotte?! No.

But Tara was more human than anybody. She may have the vampire gene, but her blood smelled almost entirely human. She was tempting, almost as tempting as a real human. Not quite, there was enough vampire there to make you think twice, but thinking twice when you are in immense pain... a solid, fire filled burning in your throat, it was hard to think twice.

I knew Tara was keeping her distance, coudl you blame her? Every minute she stayed here, she was at risk of death! From the vampires, the immortal children, the new born immortal children... And me. Her own family. And we were together, in the same holding, neither one of us could escape, neither one of us willing to feed. It was a hard battle to win, but we would. We would get out, and all it would take was our family to find out where we were.

It was horribal in the cell, starving, hungry and the painful tourchered screams of the small child vampires that they were experimenting on just because they were weaker, smaller... It was not fair. They should not even exist.

Everybody was sad, the oldest child here must have been about 5 and it was a young girl who owned a cage next to us. She wasn't just a girl though, she was the most sane one here. She had actually spoken to me. She was clever and mature for her 'age' and seemed to grasp that she was no longer growing. Her name was Sophie. Right now she was curled in a ball 'sleeping' or trying to, which I had seen her do many times, much to her frustration that she could not sleep. I remembered her words she spoke to me...

_"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Eddie, what about you?" I asked shocked.  
"I'm Sophie. I miss my mommy and daddy. Do you miss yours?" She asked.  
"Very much, how do you remember them?" I frowned.  
"I don't really... I just remember my momma loved me. And my daddy always gave me big hugs. I still miss them though." She answered.  
"What do you remember most?" I asked her.  
"Burning. Killing people to stop the other burning, a different burning in my neck..." She frowned, "And been here."  
"That's it?" I asked.  
"I never got to live. I am neither dead nor alive, not aging, not living, not dying. I'm stuck, and I wish somebody could help me." She whispered. She looked into my eyes and for a second I saw a young woman, not a girls eyes.  
"People can help you Sophie." I said.  
"I don't want to be a killer." She whispered.  
"I know, but your so young. You can't help it." I said to her.  
"I could if I wanted, but I don't want to. I just want to not want to." She tried to explain, then she stated, "How do you do it?"  
"I'm not a real vampire. I was born of magic, witches." I explained.  
"Maybe a witch could help me." She stated.  
"Maybe." I whispered to her, there really was no hope for her.  
"I got to go, dinners here." She said, cringing at the word. I turned from her and went back to sitting in a cornor, not breathing._

The girl was intriguing and even though I knew she would never grow up, I hoped she would die happy and be able to have a peaceful end to her life.

It was at that moment that Jane walked in.

"Aro revealed too much! Edward knows how to get around our plan! We must take the children and hide them somewhere new or destroy them!" She hissed. Thats when my heart took it's final beat and I heard Tara scream._  
_


	34. Chapter 34

_**So... I was gonna kill off Sophie... but I like her. She will become apart of another coven I have planned for the story soon! Thank you for your story, and remember- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Picture of Sophie are on my blog now!**_

**Lillith's PoV**

The woman who saved me, the golden eyed vampire, I needed to find her. I knew her baby, the baby born through my power was in danger. I felt him, he was in a cell... somewhere. I had to concentrate. I had to see him! Him. He was a boy. Eddie. Eddie Cullen.

Then I felt where he was. I quickley turned on my heel, I had been tracking down his energy for months, never truely finding him. I needed to save him, for his mothers sake. I ran through the woods,not as fast as a vampire, but not as slow as a wind rushed through my hair and then I felt it. He was underground.

I raised my hands, signalling for the earth to move, it obayed my command and I lowered myself into the dungeon. Vampires seemed to be present at every corner of every cell. Again I lifted my arms, willing the vampires to fall into semi-unconsiousness. All of them complied and I then opened the Cell which Eddie was in. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"You do not have much time little one. You must come with me now." I said to him.

"What are you? Who are you?!" He yelled.

"I am a witch. My name is Lillith and I am the blood and power of which by you were created, Eddie. Wake you're hybrid friend up, you must come with me." I said urgently.

"But...! I-I need... could you help my friend? Sophie?" He asked.

"Who is Sophie?" I asked, quickley now.

"The girl there, she wants to grow up but she's a vampire." He stated.

"There are some spells that I could do to make her age, but we must be quick! Grab her and I wil grab the hybrid and we must run!" I hissed as he bolted through the door to pick up the immortal child. I grabbed the hybrid and then pulled myself through the hole.

Eddie stood there, looking around, then jumped through the hole after me.

"Who are you and what do you need me for?!" He asked again as I began to run.

"I need you for nothing, but you need me. Now we must go." I hissed.

7th May 2007

**Tara's PoV**

I woke up in the arms of a nice smelling person, it was almost human. But I smelled something else, something earthy on the woman. Then I realised where we were. We were in a ... cloth tent? It had a large pot in the middle and at the side layed the immortal child that had been next to us in the dungen.

The dungeon! How had we escaped?! Probrably something to do with that earthy human. I watched mezmorized as she chanted low words over the girl, some I recognized as the latin words for 'age up' 'grow up', the others I had no idea about. Then the woman raised her wrist and sliced the meaty bt of her palm. Blood dripped down it, but supprisingly the blood made me cringe. She lunged her palm into the immortal childs mouth.

A brilliant flash of light followed. I saw Eddie take a large step back and cover his eyes, I did the same. the light lasted for only a few milliseconds, but as the light died down, I noticed something. The girl in the center of the tent was not an immortal child. Or should I say was _no longer _an immortal child. She was too large for a child. She had to be at least 14, if not 16 years old. Her long dark hair was the same lenth, but somehow looked shorter. She had curves and boobs and was overly attractive, and then it struck me.

The earthy human was not a human but a witch, a powerful one at than. She had just done the impossible and changed a vampires age. How? Magic?!

I watched as the witch stood over the girl. "She will come around soon, she will be thirsty, you will take her out to drink and then return here, understand?" The woman said to Eddie. Then she turned to me, "And as your hybrid has awoken, you may take her with you too."

Eddies head flipped to mine, "Tara!" He yelled, catapulting onto me and hugging me so tight I sware he would have broken my bones if I were a human.

I hugged him back and smiled as he began to explain what had happened.

By the end of the story, the girl had woken up. She looked confused.

"Where am I? Eddie?" She stood up and seemed to wobble for a vampire. "I'm taller!" She yelled. Then she turned to the mirror, she colapsed to her knees and then touched her face. "I'm older too. How Eddie?" She asked him. I seemed to get the feeling that she was trying to get Eddie, but that was rediculous. She was old now. Not like Eddie.

"A witch changed you, just like you asked." He stated.

"Seriously?!" She touched her face again. Then frowned. "I'm hungry."

"Do you want to eat animals now you will be able to controll yourself?" Eddie asked her.

"I think so." She smiled and then punched the air with her fist "I'm grown up!"

We all grew up. I thought sourly, then I remembered she was a vampire, who had been changed at 5 years old. Clearly she would not grow up naturally.

She was slightly irritating really, but I guess she was just exited, and she was also a bit immature.

As we all left to go hunting, I realised we were no longer in Asia. It could have been to do with the trees, or maybe it was the fact that I recognised these type of trees. They were american pines. We were in America, closer to home than I thought. What date was it? I guess I lost track.

It must have been May time now. We would get back to our parents soon, I hoped anyway. This witch seemed too nice, too friendly with us. I didn't want to trust her but as she was the only adult and our only allie se would have to do for now.

It seemed to me that while hunting, Vampires were graceful, but Sophie as I learned her name, was completely the opposite, she was clumsy and got blood all over herself. Eddie found it funny. I found it irritating. Was I getting jelouse? No. I didn't think so anyway.

We got back to the skin hut and the lady had made food. It smelled like... curry? I loved curry.  
I walked up to her, "What is your name?" I asked.

"Lillith, honey." she answered me.

"Can I have some curry because I didn't have anyblood." I said, it wasnt a lie, I had been too irritated by Sophie to really care about hunting.

"Yes dear, you may." She dished me some up in a wooded bowl, I ate it and fell in to one of the most restful sleeps I had had in the past four weeks...


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chrissy, if you go on my blog and look at the Character list, you will see that Tara is apart of the Cullens and had been for most of my story, Sophie on the other hand cannot be. She will be placed in the Moors Coven that will make an apperance in a later Chapter.**_

_**By the way, I actually want Sophie to look around 13, not 16. So yeh, a little mistake in the last chapter :)**_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Edward's PoV**

10th May 2007

They had vanished, totally from under the voltouri's noses. I was amazed, but scared because I didn't know where they were. But they were away from the voltouri and that was better than been imprisioned by them.

I was scared, knowing that they were not here with me, especially Eddie, but I also worried about Tara. She was mentally younger than Eddie, even been older she was still more at risk, and there was the fact she was half human to concider. I guess it was better that we were all home now thought, we could wait. Just wait. If they had gotten away they would find their way home. I knew it.

Renesmee had enjoyed her tme with her Grandmother, but we had decided she was not safer her with all of us vampires and Charlotte.

It was almost 7:00pm when Renesmee decided she was hungry, Charlotte just agreed with her. "Daddy, can I have some food? Can I have a sandwitch?" She had asked.

"Yes, Nessie." I tried to smile at her, but I think it was matred by my sadness.

Both of the girls followed me into the kitchen, both slouching when they walked. Thats when I heard it.

_Edward, don't freak out, my ame is Lillith, I am a witch and I know of our talents, your son and the other child are with me. _I jumped and then wondered why I could here her and not my son. She was a witch she said, could that mean she could maybe make her thoguhts travel more? Projection maybe? I didn't know, but I turned on my heal shouting, "Everybody! Come with me!" We were all in the same house today, waiting really as a family.

I ran towards the sound, it must have only been around 4 miles, but those few seconds it took me to run those four miles almost ripped out my soul. I didn't know who this woman was, she had my son and another member of our family. I then saw my son, his skin dazzling in the light, I jumped, grabbing him in a lock hug.

He gasped and then the rest of our family joined, hugging Tara and Eddie with everything in them. Tara cried and I noticed the young vampire who stood there with Lillith looking slightly awkward.

"Hello, Edward, I am Lillth." The witch wispered.

"I know, why have you got our children?" I asked her, trying to keep the scepticallity out of my voice.

"Because I saved them." I saw the truth in her words. "And I am also the witch your wife saved."

"Bella?" I asked, she nodded and smiled at Lillith.

"You're son is a witch blood child, made through the magic of my blood and concived by your wife. It is a great honor to have a witchs bloods magic in you. Don't abuse it Bella." She stated, her voice sounding loud and mysterious.

"It was your blood what made me concive my son. I knew it!" Bella yelled in triumph. I frowned.

"Yes Bella, and I could tell you more about it if you would kindly let me come with you to your house."

We got home, Lillith began to tell us about Eddie and the witch blood.  
"Witches are old, older than any species other than human. We out live humans by hundreds of years, but we eventually grow old and die. Me myself I am a young witch, I have lived 37 years. My blood runs through your system Bella, you have the power of witch blood. It gives you a fertillity cycle. You will be able to concieve for a month each year for the next four years. The witch blood will run out of your system then. It lingers in your tissue alot longer than human blood or even animal blood for that matter. You son was born out of magic, there are only two other vampires like him in existence. It is a privalidge to have a witches blood. We have not gifted a vampire with it since 602AD. That is how long it has been. The other witchblood children are twins. One vampire other than you has been gifted with the gift. Now you must use it wisely Bella." Lillith finished her speach.

"But what about my son? What will happen to him?" Bella asked mesmarised by the woman.

"He will reach maturity at about four years, just after maybe. He will stop aging at the age of the oldest parent and then stop growing. He will be able to reproduce though. With human, or vampire. Because he was born of the witchblood magic, he contains it in his cells, in his essence, so he will be able to use that to have children with a vampire female if he wishes it so. Those children will grow at the same rate and will be able to also have children. As your son reaches around three years old, close to his maturity he will develop venom which will over ride the blood in his system, this is the process where he will become more vampire than what he is now." Lillith explained.

"So... he's not a vampire?" Bella looked confused.

"He is, but at the moment his physical state is more like that of a hybrid." Lillith said.

"Ahh..." Bella said, she grinned and then looked at Eddie playing happily with the other children. The girl who looked around 13 seemed to still be hovering.

I felt sorry for her, she had such a young mind...


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey Hannah! Thanks for the review, I update every couple of days, usually two or three times a week at the moment :)  
By the way people, I have skipped ahead a few months!**_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Bella's PoV**

1st July 2007

It was now the first of July, the summer holidays were streched out before us, three long months of nothingness with the children. They would all be moving into 7th grade, into middle school. Eddie and Tara had settled back into family life almost instantly, we now had more of an insite into the future for Eddie as well.

Supprisingly, Lillith the witch had found a coven like ours in England, We had spoke over the phone, the Leader Ellie had agreed to take the girl into her coven as they were all quite young when changed too.

They were coming over for the first time next week, which was in three days as today was Friday. The last day the children would go to primary school. I smiled at the thought of my childen growing up so fast. Most mothers would see it as a curse, I saw it as a fast way to get the best years out of my children quicker, and for them to mature much quicker too.

**Charlottes PoV**

I now looked about 8, maybe 9, I was quickley catching up with Renesmee and Tara. Renesmee was looking around 10, and Tara maybe a tiny bit older. They were both approchingone year old, with Tara been 11 months old in 19 days. I knew aunt Alice was planning a birthday party for her. Her first birthday. It was a big milestone in baby sakes, but not usually in a 'child' term.

I was not even six months old and I dreamed about my first birthday like a teenager dreamed about their 18th birthday. It was the day I would maybe be seen for the adult like mind I had, not the childs body that contained me.

When we all got home for the summer holidays, three months of nothingness till we all decided to go into 7th grade, middle school. I guess I would miss all my friends, but I constantly seemed to grow past them, developing mentally as they stayed at the same age mentally. It would be nice to be in the same year as my more developed family. I could at least socialise with more intelligent people then.

At 6:30 Seth appeared at our front door, mom was tollerating him much more now-a-days, she even cooked for him and me a few times, but usually were were all at Grandma's, but tonight we were all at home.

"Seth!" I yelled as I made the small jump into his arms. I think I supprised him, he smiled at me.

"What kind of mood is your mom in today Lottie?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, you can come in Seth." She grumbled. I knew she hated the smell of werewolves. I thought Seth smelled nice, how odd vampires didn't. I thought seth smelled earthy, musky and of rain, all of which combined to make him smell amazing. There was also the hot beat of his heart and his amazing blood, it wasn't like human blood, but it still drew me. I liked that though, he smelled amazing.

I walked past my mom holding Seth's hand, she rolled her eyes and I saw she was cooking something.

"D'you want some, Seth?" She asked begrudingly.

"Thanks Rose." He smiled, She half smiled back and I noticed something, she was falling into his aura, he was always happy and seemed on top of the world. His sister on the other hand... she hated me. I could see it in her eyes. I had taken her brother. She hated us vampires any way and with even more reason now to hate us it seemed unfair.

I smelled the food my mom was cooking, it smelled like...eggs...! I loved eggs, almost as much as Nessie did. I sniffed again and smelled bacon, bacon and eggs was one of my favourite meals.

I smiled at the mile stone in my mom and Seths relationship, she looked over to us two, suppressing a smile. She tried to show tha she didn't like the relationship we had, but she liked the fact I had another protecter, another person who loved me unconditionally. I loved our imprint. My dad on te other hand... he was even less torable than my mother.

It was then I heard the door go. "If that dog is in our house with our little girl Rose...!" He bellowed his empty threat.

"Daddy, NO!" I yelled.

"Charlotte, you know I don't like the way that dog feels about you. I tollerate him for your sake, your my little girl and it feels like you've already been taken away from me. I can handle it away from the house, even sometimes in Carlilse house, but not in my house. I can't stand it, Charlotte. I can't." He tried his best not to bellow, but the loudness in his voice was still there, all anger gone though.

Seth stood, turned and when I heard the door go, I began to cry.

"Look what you did Emmett!" My mom yelled, "You upset her!"

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to." He muttered sheepishly.

"I love him daddy! I like him around, can't you see that? Nessie and Jake are always together, they can stand it, they get to be together all of the time, but me and Seth, we can't! At least mom pretends she likes it! Infact, I think she might even be begining to like it!" I cried.

"Charlotte, listen to me. You can't have him around. Your lucky I'm not banning you from seeing eachother. Jake and Nessie are a different matter, her parents don't mind them been together. I do." My dad said, calmly, dangerously calm.

"Well I want him over. Or I'll move into the Clearwaters! Sue wouldn't mind!" I yelled. My mom's eyes widened and then she looked to Emmett. The strangest thing was that I was serious.

"Don't be so stupid Charlotte." He yelled.

"I mean it." I said.

"Emmett, I think she's serious." My mom injected.

"I-... No. I can't... I can't let him. No, Its not right! It's not fair! I can't stand back when he wants to be with my little girl!" He boomed.

"You know he doesn't think of her that way yet!" My mom shouted back.

"Yet! Exactly! He will though!" He hissed.

"And would you rather her go all her life without finding the right one, when he has found her already?!" My mom yelled loudly.

"..." He was silent. He turned, walked out the door and slammed it, taking half the door with him. He would fix it later I gathered.

**Seth's PoV**

I ran away in human form, slowly taking in my surroundings.

"Seth!" Bellowed in the distance. It was Emmett. I ran faster.

He caught up and I stopped. Scared, but ready to change to defend myself.

"Seth, I'm sorry. You need to see my daughter, she's upset. I'm sorry." He repeated, it was almost cincere, but with an edge to it like he was begrudingly saying it.

I nodded and kept his gaze.

He turned then and just ran.

Silly vampire. He needed to make up his mind. I ran after him towards his house, towards Lottie, my imprint.

**Esme's PoV**

I liked having a new mouth to feed, Tara was always so polite and I actually saw her as almost my daughter, she was young, very young. But I liked that, I loved seeing her grow up, seeing the woman she would grow to be.

It was comforting in away because all my children had seemed to have grown up and dispanded to accomodate their own families. I guess it made me feel like a mom still.

As it was getting later now, I decided Tara needed to go to bed. "Tara, It's time for you to go to bed at 9:00. get your pyjama's on please and I will cook you some supper."It was 8:41 now.

In a flash she was upstairs and dressed, when she came down I had ready for her hot chocolate and marshmellows.

She grinned eagerly. "Thanks grandma." She whispered, it was rare she called me that, but she liked to call me it because of Renesmee, Eddie and Charlotte. I thought it was sweet.

"Night, darling." I said, kissing her forehead as she went to bed.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Twihard-rossy98, thank you for your review! I am feel blessed! I try to do Bella and Edward but as my story is morely based on the whole family than just them, they will have to wait ;) But I promise to give you a chapter from just their PoV! :D**_

**Chapter Thirty- Seven**

**Benjamin Racluse's PoV**

_Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned. Anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured. Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy. Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean._

Anger. It had ruled me for so long, my soul, my escence, my life. Now was the time to fight back. To get even with the blood sucking scum who dared call themselves worthy of life.

**Renesmee's PoV**

2nd July 2007

Saturday! The first real days of the school holidays! I couldn't believe it! Three whole months without school! I planned to spend most of my time with Jacob, followed secondly by time with Eddie, Tara and Lottie.

It was great! Three whole months to play in the park... do as I like.

The voltouri were keeping a distance, staying away for now so all of our parents had released the shackles and let us atleast go out to the park sometimes. The holidays streched before us like a beautiful horisen, beautiful, distant and amazingly calm.

I guess we were all a little worried about the voltouri asuming their attack, but at the moment Aunt Alice seemed to not be getting visions to suggest anything.

It seemed... nice not to be on the firing line all the time. In my breif life I had experienced much, death distruction, remorse, sadness and yet the Cullens had always come out on top. We had never been defeated, and we never planned to.

I knew it, we would never be defeated, never. I promised myself that, and if by some miracle the voltouri stopped targeting our family, then I knew irrevicobly there would be other dangers to face, dangers more sinister that just vampire royalty. Maybe witches would try turn us into frogs (Not likely). Maybe zombies would try eat our brains (Even less likely).

I hated the fact that things always seemed to happen to OUR family, to the people I loved. I guess it was only because we were pwoerful, maybe even more powerful than the voltouri, especially with our allies, and our cousins. We wre well on the way to becoming the biggest mature coven of vampires in the world. Or vampires, half vampires and witchblood vampires.

I guess I could understand why they saw us as a threat, I mean, even us children had taken down Aro, and as we grew we would undeniably get stronger as our maturity and power hit its peek. But we didn't want to challenge the voltouri, we didn't want to challenge the head vampires. We wanted to carry on living our lives without threats.

I looked out of the window, seeing daylight rising, my clock said it was 9:31am. I sware it was illegal to be perky before 10 in the morning. I threw my quilt off, not that I needed it, but it was comfort rather than warmth, and then I jumped off the bed. Groggily walking down the stairs, I noticed Eddie at the bottom, he never got up before me.

"Eddie? How comes you are up?" I frowned.

"I haven't been to sleep. I wasn't tierd. You have to remember I usually go to bed later than you and I'm more vampire than you. I don't sleep as much as you." He explained.

"Ohh." Was all I said as I walked past him into our kitchen, my mom was there, already cooking my eggs. I loved them, they were my favourite meal and breakfast especially.

"Hi mom!" I chearped, she looked around and smiled.

"I thought you were waking up!" She said happily.

"Thank you!" I grinned as I sat down to eat my breakfast. The eggs were hot, slightly scalding my mouth as I scoffed them down. The yolk was warm, running down my throat reminding me of the thickness of blood. My throat aroused with fire as I thought about the beautiful red liquid. The untouchable exiler. I had not fed in 8 days. More than a week. I finished the eggs then dived up.

"Take me hunting, please?" I asked my mom.

She looked shocked, "Are you thirsty?" She asked.

"I haven't hunted in days." I replied.

"Okay baby." She answered me. She stood up, smiled and then yelled as she ran out the door, "Eddie! YOu come too! I will race you both!" She yelled. I smiled at the challenge, I may be a half vampire but I had been gifted with my dads amazing speed...

Arriving at the clearing, I smelled a sweet smell. The pulsing of a wet sloppy heart beat, the pad of paws up in a tree. Eddie looked up at the same instant, and I knew it was on. My mom rolled her eyes as she antisipated what we were about to do. Eddie made me go blind, pusing me into a place I had nether seen. I decided to counter using my power, showing him images to cloud his vision, confusing him, making him hear my thoughts. His grip on m released and I shot up the tree claiming my prize.

As I had hunted many times now, I was quite good at it. I was precice as I sunk my teeth into the main vain on the animals neck, also severing its wind pipe as it feebly attempted to escape. That was the best was to do it though kill it before I caused it too much pain. I held its lifeless body close, and then Eddie came up the tree.

"No fair! You did't even give me a chance!" Eddie complained.

"Your bigger than me." I said.

"Your older. You have more experience with your power." He countered.

"Well-"

"Shh!" My mom hissed to us both. We both froze in the tree as we caught onto the smell. A scent I had never smelled before, it was musky, almost like Jacob... but the smell of rain seemed to engulph it. The creature at the other end of the clearing was not vampire. Nor was he a shape shifer, a witch or even a human.

I sniffed again, his blood was tempting in the animalistic way. He was definately not human, but close... closer than My mother or brother, but not as much as Jacob either he smelled.

I looked into his eyes, those dark golden eyes. They were dark golden brown, almost a simalar shade to my family, but darker. His skin was dark golden, and his lng raven black hair fell down his back to mid waist. The front of his hair was tied up. His thick muscle was pronounced, almost as ripped as my uncle Emmett. He even looked like he could give Jake a run for his money. He was easily as tall as Jacob too, if not topping seven foot. He was shirtless, with animal skin trousers holding a few knife like objects. He was supprisingly bafrefooted and then his perfect lips parted as he snarled at my mother.

"Run!" I heard my mother yell as she stood head to head with the man. He snarled again as me and Eddie ran. I turned, just as Jacob and his pack jumped over my head and Eddies, landing directly infront of the man. He looked shocked for bout half a second, the he turned and fled as I guessed Jacob arked orders for Embry and Quil to track him down.

"Momma!" I yelled as I catipuled myself into her arms. Eddie did he same, flying gracefully through the air into her arms.

She held us both tight, kissing both our foreheads.

"Who was that? _What was that?!" _Eddie asked her, sounding a little frantic.

"Umm... I don't know." My mom stuttered over the words. Something I had only seen her do a few times in my short life.

**Bella's PoV**

"Who was that? What was that?" My son asked me.

"Umm, I don't know." I answered him, but in truth, I had my suspicions. What could he have been? The animalistic smell reminded me of a wolf. I had encountered one in the Deleni rage when we stopped there all those months ago. He smelled like that, mixed with musk and that after wash smell just after rain had hit.

My guess was that he was a werewolf, a child of the moon as the Voltouri called it, but what was one doing here? In America? I was sure they were supost to live across europe and Asia, rare in Africa, and pretty much extinct in the Americas.

No, it couldn't be. Could it? I would have to ask Edward... he would know anyway because of Jacob. He came running towards us, fully clothed now.

"Nessie! Oh Nessie! Are you okay?!" He yelled.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, her voice not shaking at all. She seemed very calm really.

"Oh Nessie, I'm so sorry. I didn't realised there were other... other wolves around here!" He said to her.

"Other wolves? Like werewolves?!" Renesmee may be young, but she was not stupid.

"Yes Renesmee, like werewolves." He said bluntly before he pulled her to his chest like I had just done.

Eddie stood there, looking slightly dazed, not really here at the moment. He was thinking really hard. What I would have done to get into his thoughts for that partial second in time.

Edward came running up the Path, "Bella? Bella!" He exclaimed as he saw me. I smiled once and then his lips were on mine. The rest of the family arrived seconds after him, Tara and Lottie (Yes, I had adapted to the silly nickname) ran over to Nessie and Eddie who were now together again. They were probrably going to ask what they had just seen or what was going on.

"They have lost him." Edward whispered.

"No." I said, sighing.

"Bella, we need to be careful." He said. "No hunting on your own or on your own with the children anymore." He said quietly.

"Okay." I answered, tucking my head in his sholder as he stroked my hair. I smiled at the comfort his smooth chest gave me.

**Edward's PoV**

She tucked her face int my chest, like a child who had been scolded. I didn't mean to sound... authoritive but I was worried. About my family... Bella... Eddie... Renesmee... And the others.

A werewolf. Seriously. One lone werewolve was not a challenge for two or more vampires unless it was a full moon, but one vampire, well. That was a different story.

**_Sorry for the authors not again, but I was wondering, whos PoV 's are you liking at the moment? Most people say Bella and Edward, but my story is about the Others as much as them, so... give me some idea's! :)_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Okay, LileyCullen, to be honest Im greatful you read my story but instead of reviewing the same thing each chapter, 'love it' could you either just write something else like constructive criticism or even a nice comment on the chapter like... 'I like _'s PoV! do more!' or something that will make me think you like something specific... but saying' love it' is quite annoying on every chapter. Thanks for reading again!**_

_**Also, Twihard-rossy28, I know what you mean, they are apart of this story as much as any of the others, but the story is more about the whole family than romantics at the minute, I promise some cute couple moments though ;)**_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

5th July 2007

**Tara's PoV**

Morning. Again.

Yawn.

I opened one eye to the blistering sunlight and sighed, today we were suppost to be going to the beach. The sun said no basically. I guess Jacob or Seth or other wolves could take us, I mean, we basically had them wrapped around our little fingers with Renesmee and Charlotte.

I on the other hand just made friends with them, the wolves liked me, but not because I was one of their imprints, because I was 'funny' and 'eccentric'. I thought htat was good, Edward told me that eccentric meant that I was funny, different and slightly bonkers. I guess that summed me up.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on my dressing gown and went down stairs.  
"Grandpa? Are we still...?" I trailed off looking outside.

"Yes, I've already arranged it, the weather will worsen later, as Alice saw." He smiled his warmest smile at me. I dimpled back at him then decided to get some cerial.

Later on as we all walked down strawberry bay beach, I smiled. It was a whle since the whole family had been like this, completly at peace with eachother. The visitors were also coming tonight, vampires who were like us, vegiterians. They were suppost to come afew days ago, but their flight had been delayed for some reason or another.

We were at complete peace because at the moment everything seemed perfect, happy even. It was tranquil, neither one of us made a sound in those minutes as we all walked down the beach. It was dark now, late. The sand bleached white in the bright moon light and the ocean was black, but as the ocean waved, tiny points of light, the stars reflections, refracted on the surface blasting small colourful spectrums out across the endless expantion of the ocean.

Only a vampire would have seen the colour on the waves, but it would have not made it any less beautiful. My family looked beautiful, but almost dully beautiful in our extraordianarily beautiful surroundings.

I know that almost sounded impossible, but everything about this moment seemed perfect.

I turned to see my family, each was looking towards the moon, the full moon. It was beautiful, like... nothing I had ever seen before, so clear, beautiful, defined.  
Have you ever had that feeling that your so small in comparrison to the universe? That feeling that your so insignificant in the vast expansion of the universe? Thats how I felt in that small second.

I never thought I would feel like that. I had always seen myself as special, something more, but now I just felt... so small. So insignificant like I was just a blink in the life time of the universe.

I was nothing, but everything.

I was something in this universe because I would live for ever. For ever was a very long time to exist. Forever was as lon as the universe would last. For as long as my family would last.

I had forever streched out in front of me, but not just for ever, a life time of solitude, of something undefined and amazing, something beautiful and special.

I had forever.

**Edward's PoV**

_I have forever, _Tara kept thinking. How could such a young child have an adult mind? Not even Renesmee was as deep as Tara. I thought it was amazing that a young girl already was thinking about this. About how her life was just like a flash of dust, a speck in the universe.

I carried on walking across the beach as we had for many hours now, waiting. Just waiting.

Then I saw them, it was hard to mistake that marble skin, that was too white, too smooth for any human.

"Ellie Collis." Carlisle said as he walked to a really tall girl, she must have been 5'9 easily. She was tall, very tall.

"Carlisle!" She smiled fondly. Her youthful face seemed to out weigh her matirity and the way that she carried herself. She could not have been older that 15. She smiled fondly and shook his hand.

"How are you and your coven?" He asked, looking at the smaller pretty vampires, all very young too behind her.

"We are all good, Silva should be joining is in the morning. Now, which house are we staying at?" She asked.

"Ours, and we have fived spare rooms you can accomodate." Carlilse smiled and then Ellie smiled back again. He walked through us and then lead the way to his house, Tara and Esme close on his and the other vampires heels and the rest of us lagging behind slightly as Carlilse talked away to the new comers.

"Why do they need rooms?" Renesmee whispered to me, indiscetely.

"To shower and change clothes Renemsee." I smile and laughed at her.

"Okay." She muttered and tucked one of her escaping curls behind her ears, then she smiled and walked faster up front, trying to talk to the other vampires.

Whatever these vampires were like, I knew onething, they were all young and had very happy go lucky personalities.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Lileycullen... you made me feel a little guilty for some reason, If you ever wanna talk about it just inbox me, I know how you feel. **_

_**Chrissy, Well... you see... Seen as Eddie and Tara only look 8/9 they can't really be together... they have a thing for eachother and I may explore that in the future :)**_

_**And I'm so sorry people, I've been at my Grandma's and Auntie's all holidays! :) Love you all loads! **_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_Tides wash away the sorrow of the new dawning and bring forth the light of heavens grace. _

5th November 2007

**Tara's PoV**

It had been months, bliss had settled into the family, with happiness been the key focus now. In my short life I had seen many things, but never saw anything like this.

I woke up, outside my window was white stuff... snow. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. It was amazing, beautiful. The spiders webs attached to my window frame glistened because of the frozen dew and everything seemed crystalised in a cold but wonderous haze.

I launched down the stairs in my pyjamas, not bothering to go into the kitchen to get breakfast, I leaped into the snow, my 10 year old body complied and I sprang high into the air, landing in the light fluffy snow that was yet untouched by man or beast.

The next one to come out was Renesmee, the Eddie. Charlotte glanced out of the door as we all began to have a snowball fight in our pyjamas. Eddie grined as I launched one into his perfect bronze-brown hair. His hair colour was now a perfect mixture between his two parents, he could have dodged it easily, but where was the fun in that?

Charlotte ran out, bare footed, yelped and ran back inside, only to emerge seconds later wearing wellies. Our laughter bounched around the high treetops and the rest of our family came out. They all watched as we danced around and played in the snow. Gracefully leeping over rocks and scattering up trees.

Eddie was obviously thefastest as he was quickley out growing us all, he looked around 11 now, and there was the fact he was a full vampire which was a slight pain...

HE loved to brag about his speed and he also loved to try race us. Renesmee had been gifted with her fathers speed so she was a challenge for him, but he usually one as he had inherited his fathers gift of amazing speed too.

"Eddie!" I yelled, his eyes turned to me, he ran, tackling me to the ground, the cold snow felt like it was burning me almost, but his hands shot to my sides as he tickled me, I squeeled as he laughed at me. Renesmee came over, knocking Eddie off me, and all of us girls attacked him. Our squeels of joy fillled the long narrow street as we all ran off to the park behind out houses, still tickling eachother.

It was amazing been apart of this family.

I shot up to the treehouse, looking out above the trees and on to the snowy beach. It was beautiful, and I watched Renesmee as she ran around in her fluffy pink slippers and her black dressing gown.

Eddie ran up the tree house with me, I felt his hand touch my sholder, I turned smiling.

He hadn't been like this with me since... well... since a long time. I guess I had let my feelings go a little. I had always had a huge crush on him, but... now it was different. He was just like a brother to me. He smiled and then tackled me out of the balcony of the tree house. It was a 100 foot fall but he landed on his feet, me perfectly safe pulled against his chest. I hadn't noticed how tall he was getting, he must have been almost a foot taller than me. I wasn't much over four foot, he must have been about five foot now.

I looked up at him smiling. He grinned then placed me down on the floor and then ran in the opposite direction, teasing me to chase him. I rolled my eyes. He was such a joker, he knew I wasn't very fast compared to him.

I turned to look at Renesmee and Charlotte playing tree top tag, I shot p the tree to join in. It only too a few milliseconds for Eddie to join too and soon we were all leeping from tree to tree and chasing eachother. Luckily I was quite fast in the tree's, so I did not quite epically fail like I did at racing.

Charlotte sucked at the game though, but we tried not to tig her as much as we did eachother. The best, supprisingly was Renesmee at treetop tag, Eddie coming in close second and me coming in third I would say.

I squeeled as Eddie tickle attacked me again, He grinned this silly lopsided grin that I had never seen before. It full of happiness and I finally noticed Eddie had let go. he was just... a child again.

I jumped up, fighting the urge to laugh and tickle attacked him back. He yelled out, laughing histerically then darted away, swinging in the trees. I decided to chase him. We swung from tree to tree, me but meters behind him, then he suddenly stopped.

"Shh!" He hissed even though I had not said anything. "Get the others and tell them to get back to the house! Get my dad!" He hissed lower, almost too low for me to hear.

I darted back the way we had just come. I turned, watching as Eddie turned his hunter mode on, sniffing the air carefully.

**Eddie's PoV**

They had been here, the voltouri, not even 5 minutes before by the smell of things. I causciously smelled the air again, then within a second my full family were crowded around me.

"Eddie!" My father yelled.

"Shh!" I hissed to him.

"No, young man, you know not to go out further than the borders of the forest. It's dangerous Eddie." He scolded me. I frowned and pointed in the direction of some faint foot prints imbedded in the snow.

As we followed them, I drew back to the back of the pack of vampires to where all of us children were suppost to be. I felt Tara wimper behind me.

"Tara, your going to be okay. We'll just scare them away and we should be fine. Besides, all our family is with us. I don't thing they would come to kidnap us again with us been under almost 24 hour protection." I said to her.

Her dark blue eyes came up to meet mine, they were the same colour as the midnight sky, dark blue with the most beautiful streaks of a silvery blue in them. She nodded slightly, some of the tention running out of her body at my words. I saw her sholders slump a little as she relaxed.

I looked around, smelling like the rest of my family, the smell seemed to have changed though, the voltouri's had stopped near a river, and I had noticed we seemed to be circling around it, but we were also following a different trail now. One that smelled just like the man in the forest when mom had taken us hunting one day... It smelled like a werewolf, a real werewolf, a child of the moon.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chrissy, I don't think you quite get the story, so I'll explain, Tara and Eddie are two different species. Tara is a half breed, she will mature in 7 years. Eddie is a witch blood child, he will mature in 4 years. Tara is 1 year and 3 months old, (Look at the dates) and Eddie is just over 9 months old. Physically Eddie has already out grown Tara, Renesmee and Charlotte. Physically Eddie is about 11, Tara is 9/10, but Eddie will continue to grow at around 2.5 years to every human year from now and the hybrids 1.5 years from now. Madison has not yet been born, again, read the dates and her date of birth! :)**_

_**And to the person who complained about my typo's again, I don't really care... that's already been said loads, find something more constructive to say? Thanks. **_

**Chapter Fourty**

**Bella's PoV**

She screamed, Renesmee screamed as they ambushed us.

The voltouri, pinning us all, holding the children, ready to kill them in an instent if we dared move.

"You silly, young children. Did you really think you could hunt us down?!" Yelled Aro.

"No! We just wanted-" I heard Tara yell as one of the guards pulled on her neck, a warning to shut up. She whimpered and didn't continue.

"Carlilse, what brings you this way!" He hissed.

"The smell, the smell of the werewolf." Carlilse answered, calmly.

"The one we have been hunting." Aro hissed.

"That's why you are in our teritory?" I yelled, a warning pull on my neck at this statement.

"Yes young Bella." Aro said. "Release them." He hissed. "NOW!" He bellowed.

Then I realised it was only me, Edward and all the children who had been held down. The others just stood watch as they didn't want us to die. Especially the children.

"Our feud is not with you today, go free, until next time." Aro said, turning his back on us. Not an ambush. Huh.

As the voltouri carried on persuing the smell, I looked on longer than nessisary, up until they were well gone.

"Bella." Edward said to me.

"What if next time they come for us Edward? What if they get the children again? Eddie? _Renesmee?!" _I yelled in horror to him.

"They won't Bella, I read his mind, he is one hundred percent on the trail of a werewolf. I think it may be the same one you saw in the clearing a couple of months back." He said.

"But later Edward! What if he does later? What if he finds another reason to want to destory us, Edward?" I asked.

"He will always be jelouse of what we have here, Bela, because it is something he will never be able to have. A family." He said.

I smiled at his words. A family. That is what we were, and Edward was right, we were a family, and a powerful one at that. Aro was just Jelouse.

We tredded through the snow, all the light had gone from the chidrens eyes, they just looked miserable again, thismorning they had woken up feeling great, now the voltouri had ruined our great mood.

"Why don't we all go hunting? Together?" I asked. Eveybody turned to me and smiled.

"Can we? Plllleeeeaaaassssseeee?" Asked charlotte, batting her eyelids at her mom and Dad.

"Don't you all want to get dressed first?" Rose asked the children.

"No..." Said Charlotte smiling.

"Nope." Said Eddie.

"Not paticuarly" Muttered Nessie.

"I feel like a pyjama day!" Exclaimed Tara giddily.

We all set off in the direction of the best hunting grounds on the olympic peninsular. A place filled with dear, but not many predators ths time of year.

I ran heavy footed, perpously making the snow crunch benet my feet, it reminded me of when I was human.

As we got closer, I stopped my crunching footsteps and even though there were Ten vampires, three half breeds and one witch blood child, we were almost perfectly silent.

The sound of the breathing animals, small scuttling foot steps from mice as they dashed home all still made me feel over whelmed as it had on my first faithful hunting trip all those many months ago... it seemed so long ago it could have just been a dream, but I knew that memory was just a ripple in te fabric of time for me.

Renesmee brought down a large stag, she shared it with Charlotte and I watch as all the others picked their targets and attacked.

I picked a huge female.

By the end of the hunting sesion, I felt very sloshy, I could tell the others did too, and I noticed Tara looked slightly bloted. She noticed my eyes on her and smiled timidly.

I smiled back, and then drew my eyes on my own children who were laughing at some joke I had failed to hear.

It was nice this, spending time as a family with al of us there. I sometimes missed the tiem we all used to spend together, living together but then, spending time like this now seemed more special somehow.

**Edward's PoV**

November had crept up on us quickly, the summer had been delightful, nothing to spoil it, and now it was already the winter time, with chrritmas drawing near I began to think of the things we could do this year for christmas.

We could all go to carlilse house, have presents aroundthe tree... cook christmas dinner for some of the wolves, Charlie, Renee, Sue, maybe Billy, and of course the children.

We could sit around the fire singing christmas songs, opening presents and dancing, dressing up in those wierd paper hats from christmas crackers as Esme brought the dinner out for the people who could eat it.

The children could all have some Chrismas cake with custard, we could even have a pineata... I'm sure the children would like that. Especially Eddie, he liked to hit things.

I laughed and felt content in this small ay in our forever...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Fourty-One**

**Renesmee's PoV**

November 20th 2008

Nothing had happened. Nothing. We just seemed to be floating on a calm bed of water, waiting for the storm to come and shake the waves and create a tsunami.

It was mid afternoon when I realised that I was actually bored that nothing had happened in a while. It was strange that it took a family crisis to give us all a bit of a shock, and after one not happening for months, I guess everything just seemed too calm for us Cullens, Almost... Normal...

I walked outside, snow covered the ground again. It had become almost normal to see the landscape covered in white now too, and it not raining and turning the snow into sloshy stuff that was wet and cold and gray-coloured.

I trudged through the freshly layed snow, listening to the nothingness that surounded me. Exept for the waves of the beach, the chunter of the odd forest mouse and the sound of breathing and heart beats from the houses behind me, it was silent. Almost eeirly silent. Too quiet. But in a nice way.

I looked around, and then I smelled him!

"Jacob!" I yelled, the sound echoing as I leeped into Jacobs arms.

"Hey, Nessie! What you been upto?" He grined as he caught me.

"Nothing Jakey, I'm just bored." I said to him.

He smiled slowly, putting me down on the ground and then he proceded to mess up my hair. I grimiced and flipped backwards, "Jacob!" I frowned deeply.

"Just messing with you, Nessie." I smiled at him, I knew he was joking but he was a real pest sometimes. I loved hime though, like I did my own family.

"I know Jakey, I know." I said as his face spread into a huge grin.

We walked back inside my house and he stroed into the kitchen.

"So what you cooking up today, Ness?" He asked. I liked to experiment and make new concoctions, one of the one's I liked the most were those chocolate buttons with rainbow sprinkles on in a sandwitch. I also liked chocolate and cheese together!

Jacob had tried them all. I smiled and whipped out my latest one. Chicken flavoured chips with strawberry yogart. He looked at me, raise an eye brow then took a chip. He dipped it in the took a small bite, looked up in a thinking motion, then bit the chip again. He licked his lips, smiled and then laughed.

"Try one Nessie." He said. I frowned.

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, sounding almost too serious.

I took the chip, mimicking what jack had done and as soon as it touched my tongue I spat it out. "Jake!" I yelled slapping his chest. "It's horrible!"

"I just wanted to see your face!" He said, chuckling like a moron.

"Your such an idiot Jake." I said.

"That had to be the most discusting thing you have made me try yet, I just wanted to show you how it tasted." He grinned at me. I kept on frowning. "Come on, Ness! It was only a joke..." He trailed off, his grin turning into a frown.

"Joking!" I said and then grinned.

"You're so strange sometimes, Nessie." He chuckled again.

**Eddie's PoV**

What was the deal with imprints anyway? Why did Nessie and Lottie always seem so happy when they were with Seth and Jake?

It seemed wierd to me that my dad could even tollerate Jacob been in love with his daughter, especially when she wasn't even an adult. But as they had explained before he wasn't _in love _with her. He just _loved _her. Like a sister or something.

It kinda pissed me off they were so close and that Renesmee had found her soulmate at birth. Was I going to be like my dad? Waiting over a hundred years to find my soulmate? one hundred years was a long time. Too long infact.

Could I wait a hundred years for my true love with out knowing if I would ever really find her or with out going mad? Probrably not. I would probrably die of lack of love if you could do that, or my heart would die or something stupid like that.

Not that I could really die of something liek that. When I reach my full growth I will more than likely be the just as indistructable as a normal vampire. Maybe even more considering I was suppost to be born out of magic and witch blood.

I stopped watching Nessie and Jacob and decided to go find Tara. I guess she was all I had of a best friend at the minute. Although I liked her, It was confusing been around her. I was fast out growing her and I knew we could never really be together, even if we got older. I was a vampire. She was a half. It would never work, but it was hard controlling my crush around her. The way she flicked her hair and chewed on her bottom lip when she was nervous made me smiled. It was cute.

But the wierder thing was she was now my family and not to mention my sisters best friend, yet another reason why she could not be MY best friend, she was Nessie's best friend.

I ran out the house and within seconds I was at the 'main' house, not that it was much bigger than aunt Rosalies house, but this was the main house where we all seemed to meet a lot of the time, and it was also when Grandpa, Grandma and of course Tara lived. I walked in, no need to knock when my family lived here. As expected, Grandma called to me from the kitchen.

"Hello Eddie! Tara will be down soon! She's just getting dressed, Alice bought her some new clothes!" She called to me. Of course they would know I was here for Tara. I had been calling for her for the past two weeks or so.

She arrived at the top of the stairs, her hair was back off her face, a few wispy strands hung down her face still. She had a golden headband in her hair also. Her dress was pretty, it was dark blue, a shade or two lighter than her midnight blue eyes, and the golden belt ribbon that tightened around her waist, making her look curvy almost even though the was slim, looked good on her. The full skirt poofed out to her knees and she was wearing nothing on her legs but golden gladiator sandles.

"Hey Eddie!" She called to me. She smiled and walked down the stairs so slow it almost pained me.

"Want to go to the beach today?" I asked her.

"Sure, let me go get my coat." She smiled. She ran up the stairs, and back down, emerging in a black leather jacket that made the dress look almost older, but not quite.

As we walked out the door I noticed that she was still smiling. I loved her smiling. It was infectious, and quite rare to see her smile. And her laughing was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard. Her laughs were more than endangered, they were even extinct for a time.

But I guess as she had settled into the family and had begun to grow as a person she had begun to forgive herself for her families death, not that it was her fault at all, but she still blamed herself.

She ran on ahead to the beach, I ran with her, slower than my full speed but I also noticed Tara was getting faster, more fluid in her movements and more confident. She then chose that moment to throw a snowball at my face, and me, not noticing, let it fly streight into my face. It went in my hair and I had to tustle my brown curls to get the flakes out.

She laughed and ran again.

"Tara!" I yelled, She giggled, which of course made me smile.

I chased her, gaining speed and as I caught her she began to laugh uncontrolably. She turned around in my grasp, then as she met my face, her body stiffened and I let go, pulling away quickley.

Her smile was gone once again and replaced by the un emotional expression that seemed perminant on her.

"Tara, don't... please?" I asked her.

"Sorry..." She muttered and then smiled slightly again.

**Alice's PoV**

I gasped at the new vision.  
_A small human child, an infant unrecognisable as much more than a baby. She couldn't have been older than six months old. She was left in the snow, a young girl, about 15 took the girl in a basket, placing her near a tree, she kissed the babies head then fled. _

It took me only about 0.2 seconds to realise I had to go save this baby. Jasper looked shocked as I ran out the door, sensing my worry and paranoia, he followed me in silence.

I ran as fast as I could to the infant. When I reached her, she was pale white from the cold. Her wide intelliegent eyes boared into mine and I reached into the basket, automatically pulling the baby to my chest.

I had never felt maternal, not in my life, but now staring into the jade green eyes of this young baby, I felt over come with a pang of sadness. I didn't have what Rose or Bella had. I never had. I couldn't have a child, not in the same way as Bella and what were the chances of another oppertunity to adopt a half vampire popping up, realistically?

None. Nada. Zip.

Could I adopt a human? This girl? I looked to Jasper, he was looking at the little girl like food. I sighed.

"Jasper, can't you just controll your thirst please?" I snapped.

He frowned and then looked a little hurt. "I try Alice." He said sadly.

"Sorry." I said, looking at the little girl. "We need to get her inside and get Carlisle to look at her."

"Well everything looks good, she seems healthy, a little under weight and she has a bit of a cold, but it's nothing she can't recover from." Carlisle said to me. I smiled furiously at the news and walked over to Rose who was watching me with the baby.

"It's a shame you won't adopt Alice, you would make a brilliant mom." She said to me.

I looked at the baby and then decided, "Of course I will, I've just never had the chance. I'm going to adopt... Mary." I said, Mary had been my name before I was turned. It seemed fitting somehow.

"What?" Came Jaspers sharp reply.

"I'm going to adopt this girl. If you can't handle it Jasper, I'll have to keep her away from you, but I can't just let her go to strangers. She's special." I said, smiling down at the little girl.

"But she's human!" He said.

"So? Why can we not teach her not to tell people about us? She doens't have to go to school until she is old enough, and I'm sure she will understand when she gets older." I said, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Guess that mean's I'm a dad then." Jasper muttered.

"If you want." I said back to him.

He walked over slowly, holding his hands out. I looked at his hands and then passed Mary to him. He held her at arms lenth, looking at her like an animal, then he pulled her closer, creating an awkward cradle for her to lay in.

"Mary." He said. She gurgled and then smiled, she had two small teeth in her gums so it looked adorable.

His face recoiled into a smile and he looked at me. "She's hungry, I can sense it." He said.

"Ohh." I said. I hadn't thought about that. Feeding.

I ran to the fridge and then got some milk. Looked at it and decided that I needed a bottle. As if reading my mnd Rose smiled. "I have some at home from when Charlotte was born, I'll nip over and get them.

Mary was crying by the time she got back. I placed the milk in the bottle, and then put it in the microwave for a few seconds. The milk was luke warm, and I guessed that was okay. It felt cool to me anyway.

Jasper was still holding her and sat down, looking at her still, but this time... more like she was a person.

"Let me feed her." He said, holding his spare hand out, motioning for the bottle. I passed him it, never seeing this side of Jasper before. He placed the bottled in her mouth, she latched on without hesitation and began to suckle.

Her tiny chubby hands reached up to cup the bottle as if to steady it, and then as he pulled it away, she burped, wined and then suckled some more.

"I need to go shopping." I said, grinning, and for once I had something to shop for!

I began to make a mental list:  
_Diapers  
Bottles  
Milk  
Baby food  
High Chair  
Push Chair  
Car Seat  
Bibs  
CLOTHES...!_

And probrably much more. I needed bedroom stuff too, and lots of stuffed toys. She was going to be spoiled!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Fourty-Two**

**Alice's PoV**

December 1st 2008

Mary seemed to be settling in well, and my worries about Jasper may as well have been none existant! He was a great father, and I sware that he had over come his craving for human blood. I enjoyed been a mother. Mary was a god baby, she slept nights, rarely cried and was quite a happy baby.

I loved dressing her up in cute outfits. Today I had planned for her a dark purple long top with black leggins, baby uggs and this adorable black knitted cardigan that had purple beads sew in to it so when she would crawl into the light the beads would sparkle and glimmer, looking amazing.

Charlotte liked been an older sister, though I knew in Emmett's eyes she was still very young.  
It made me nervous that I was the only one to have a baby that was human in the family, fully human I mean. I guess it meant I had to live up to some expectations, but as long as Mary was happy, what could go wrong? Well, exept her getting eaten or killed, but I doubted that, seeing Jasper with her now.

It was like we were made to be parents, we were almost as good as Rose and Bella! But I still had a lot to learn. I remembered when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee and remembered her over whelming urge to protect her. Now I knew why she felt that and I also knew the feeling. Mary was half of my life now, and nothing or nobody would ever halm her while she was still mine.

She would always be mine though, maybe not in flesh or blood but oneday she would probrably be mine in venom. It would be her choice of course, but if the others had their children for ever, I hoped I could too.

I wasn't really sure if this was the right thing to do at first, keepinga human baby amoungst Vampires, but... it seemed right somehow. More than right even, it made me feel apart of what Bella and Rose had, that bond of talking about their children, and I also loved the way Esme looked at Mary, with love pure and utter love.

Jasper enjoyed it too, I sware he wanted to spend more time with her than I did! He was always holding her, it was actually hard to get her off his hip half the time! She was going to be a daddy's girl when she got older.

Ever time I pt her down, she would crawl towards him. It was cute really, he would pick her up and say, "Hey princess, trying to run away from your momma again?"

It must have been around midday when I heard Mary's cry from the living room. Jasper was there in an instant, looking slightly panicked and dazed. Then he smiled as he usually did. "She's hungry, Alice, is it your turn of mine?" He smiled. I laughed and super speeded to the kitchen to get some vile smelling baby food from the kitchen counter.

I super sped into the room, taking Mary into my arms, she seemed to be used to the cooness of our skin now, at first she would shiver, but now she was better, she would not shiver, ever. Her skin was warm, and beautifully pale. I knew she would be beautiful when she was older, beautiful for a human at least. I noticed that her hair seemed to be growing thicker too, it had a stranged curly-fuzz to it, her hair would be untameable when she was older if she had it long or short.

I smiled, I could do her hair for her all the time. And dress her. Always I would want to choose what she would wear. Nessie and everybody else had kind of not needed my fashion sense seen as we had moved to the middle of no where and rearly went into the human community, exept Carlilse and the other children of course to go to school.

When Mary was done with the food, I decided to dress her in the outfit I had chosen for her today. She looked adorable as always, how could she not? She was a Cullen and my daughter after all. I smiled at that, _my daughter. _

Jasper came into the room, "She looks almost as beautiful as you." He smiled over my sholder, bending to give me a small kiss on the lips. Something came over me then, desire. So forceful and utterly aking over every cell in my body. I wanted him.

I had not ... _had him _in a long time. Almost a month, and he had bearly touched me since we had Mary with us, it was just so much work.

He seemed to sense my desire and his lips curved into a sexy... almost predetorial smile. I laughed and then, super sped to the phone with Mary still in my arms.

Rosalie picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" She asked warmly down the phone.

"Can you have Mary for a little?" I asked.

"Sure Alice, I keep offering!" She exclaimed down the phone.

It took only a few seconds to super speed around to Rose's house and then back. I stood against the door of the living room, I walked in, it was dark, the curtains were all drawn and the log fire was on showing only a dim glow of light.

My body shivered in delight as I felt Jaspers arms around me.

*Explicit*

He ran his lips down my neck, kissing and nipping, hard. I spun around and crushed my lips to his lips, letting all my passion and the longing to get him inside of me out into the open fr him to see.

He responded, his hands locking in my hair as I ripped his shirt off. It could be replaced.  
He then tore the dress off my back, as well as my bra. My bare breasts tickled his chest and I heard him moan in antisipation.

His hands slipped to m tiny thong, which I was glad I had worn today. He pulled it down slowly, trailing his fingers on my thigh. I ripped off his jeans, they were tight but nothing too hard for a vampire to solve.

The last thing to go were his boxers and my shoes, then he super sped us to the thick faux fur carpet under the fire. His skin shone faintly in the dim light of the fire and I smiled as he layed me down.

He bagan to kiss every inch of my small body, savouring each kiss I sighed and breathed shallowly taking in Jasper's sweet smell. He kissed my throat and then I felt the familiar yet beauifully painful and pleasurable feeling of him getting ready to enter me, conjoining our bodies and souls as one.

*End of Explicit*

**Jasper's PoV**

When we had finished, after only what had seemed minutes, had been hours. 7 to be exact.

7 hours alone with my wife, my soul mate. I smiled down at Alice, she was cuddled up against me naked, looking as though she was sleeping, her breathing was deep but exept for that, she could have been a beautiful statue carved in something such as marble the hundred of precious diamonds encrusted on the surface. Her small face was perfectly at peace, her thick lashed eyes closed and her delicate but perfect lips curved into a smile as she looked completely at bliss. I shifted her weight and her eyes fluttered open.

"We have to go get Mary." She stated, not a question. Her feelings were not that of dissapointment, more of longing to have just a little more time with me, but she was right, I missed her, and I could sense Alice did too. I sighed and then stood up.

We walked to the closet slowly, Alice glanced in the mirror, ran a hand through her messy hair and then rolled her eyes as she always did. She walked to the closet and opened it. Looking inside, she got out a baby grower and some pyjama's for Mary. Then she threw me some under wear, a pair of leather bottoms and a white tank top.

The top was sleeveless and I smiled at the thick straps, knowing that the top would show off my dangerous looking scars, which I usually hid, but I knew Alice liked that. She liked my dangerous look, it made her feel protected, and even though she hated when I was over protective, she liked to feel protected. Stange but true. I looked at the low hanging leather pants, they were comfortable, I liked them. Alice was dressed, very unusually in Jeans, but they were skinney with a patturned design on them and a low cut pale pink top.

She walked past me, looking at my from under her eye lashed giving me a stab of desire like the one she had earlier.  
How long had I looked upon her beauty and never got used to it? Would I ever get used to it?

She walked along in her flat (_flat?!) _Shoes and I smiled at how small she was without six inch heals on. It made me want to protect her more. I loved Alice, and I would do everything to protect her and our baby from harm, even if it meant sacrificing my own life, Alice nor Mary, or any of my other family for that matter would s'come to the voltouri's wrath.

Never.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Fourty-Three**

**Bella's PoV**

**25th December 2008**

"We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!" We all chanted to the children. We had all decided to stay at the main house for chrismas. Charlie and Sue had turned up as well as all the wolves from Jake's pack. Billy was here and all the deleni's were also here.

The children woke up, wided eyed and excited, Especially Eddie and Charlotte as it was their first christmas. I found it strange to think that almost a full year has passed by since the voltouri had been to take Renesmee away from us.

We were all still here though, after everything that had happened, we had survived the impossible. We had over come many things together, and had a few supprises along the way, but now it was like we had come through, we were home.

Nessie walked over to Alice and handed her Mary, "Thank you, Nessie, now lets open your presents!" She called out to all the children. They all dived for the presents, rumaging through the massive pile for a present with their name on. Renesmee ripped open the golden craft paper violently and grinned at the new book.

The others seemed to be doing the same, exept Tara who was peeling the paper off very carefully, not ripping it.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked her sarcastically, ripping another present open and adding it to the pile. I saw Tara frown.

"The papers really pretty. Why would I rip it?" She asked.

"Because the thing whats inside is better than the paper!" He said. She looked at the gift tag again and then smiled.

"This one is off you! That's why it's different coloured paper to the rest!" She grinned and tore the paper off. She shook the little jewelry box and then opened it.

Inside lay a silver chain, dangling off it was written 'Tara' with dark saphire stoned dotten at equal distances around the letters. It was beautiful. Tara smiled and passed it to Eddie.

"Help me put it on?" She turned her back, stood up and pulled her long brown hair out of the way for Eddie to get access to her neck. I saw him frown, and then stand up, fastening the neclace around her neck. She turned, pushing one side of her hair out of the way, tucking it behind her ear.

"It suits you." Eddie commented.

Tara blushed a little as she realised everybody was watching her.

"Thank's Eddie." She said and sat back down and went to ripping other presents apart. Unlike the others, she checked every individual tag, thanking everybody in advance for each and every present. She was a very greatful child I noticed.

In the end, the children ended up with huge mounds of clothes, books and other various items that they did not really need but what would give them some entertainment.

It was almost 12 o'clock when Esme called us to dinner. Charlie sat with Sue at one end of the table and Billy sat with the wolves, all us vampires sat together too and the children sat mixed amoung us. It was amazing haveing such a big family, and once dinner was dished up, everybody who could eat, stuffed their faces with the rich food. Esme had gone all out, the richly decorated table, the big buffe of a five bird roast with pork, lamb and beef also. Stuffing and gravy, crackers and those strange crowns you find in them. Everybody was wearing one or one of those pointy party hats, the ones that pinch your chind and make you feel like you want to rip it off.

Everybody seemed to be bantering, talking, shouting, laughing and generally having fun. Even Leah which supprised me alot. She was actully eating the food! It smelled unappitising to me of course, but I remembered how much I would have loved a meal like this as a human, a christmas like this even.

Chrismas music blasted out as we all got up to dance, while Esme dished out the pudding with help from Alice. Then I heard a scream, not of pain but more of joy.

"Bella! Rose!" Alice screamed again. We both ran in, hurrying to see what the comotion was about. "She just made a noise!" Alice yelled.

"That is what babies generally do, Alice." Rose said with mock seriousness.

"I mean she spoke! She said Dada!" Alice yelled again.

Roses mock seriousness fell away to show happiness. "Can you get her to say it again?" she asked.

"Say 'Dada'" I told Mary.

She glanced at me, gurgled and then laughed. Her Hazel eyes looked into mine for a second, then she turned to Alice. "Da..Da." She said.

I heard my own squeel of joy as well as Alice's and Rose's. This was possibly the best christmas present for Alice, to here your baby speak her first words is a marvelous experience and only one that can be shared between a baby and a parent, but it was still cute to see.

"So, she's a daddies girl then." Rose grinned at Alice.

"She sure is!" Alice said fondly, looking down at her baby again.

I smiled, deciding to go back out and dance. The air seemed colder now, somehow...

Then I saw it in the woods. The man, the man that had been in the clearing that say, the man we thought could have been a werewolf. I growled low in my throat, and somehow amoung all the noise, his dark eyes sprung to mine. He turned and fleed. Just like that day in the clearing.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Fourty-Four**

**Third Person PoV**

It was night time for Nessie and Eddie. Nessie brushed her long bronze curls once in the mirror, watching as she brushed one curl, and as she released the curl, it bounced back up joining the rest of the smooth bronze ringlets of her hair.

The sky outside was dark, the ground covered in a thick blanket of snow, two creatures, as white and cold as the landscape ran along forest floor in pursuit of some dear. They ran, almost flying across the floor as unaware of the danger that faced their children as the dear were that they would meet their end before the next sunrise.

The dark man looked closely as he saw the house. A vampires house. An evil vampires house who was staring a war against his kind and breaking the peace he had formed with other vampires with in his tribe.

Benjamin stalked stealthily through the undergrowth trying to keep his scent undetected by the other vampires. He sniffed the air, animalistic, then ran. He found the house, upon a Cliffside to a beach.

The house its self was beautiful, old chiselled stone and a balcony. He sniffed again, two vampires he thought. One smelled… Human? A snarl erupted from his body, memories flooding his mind of the vile vampires that had killed his beloved more than 7000 years ago. The same time he had stopped eating human flesh.

Those vampires had smelled of humans after they had fed. This vampire must have been a savage to have smelled so perfectly balanced between a vampire and a human.

He felt his muscles begin to ripple. His spine contorting and he exploded in a whirlwind of fur and pain.

He jumped through the window, splattering glass all over the living room.

Renesmee and Eddie screamed, the sound from the window shattering had woke them. Renesmee cried as wolf, dark golden in colour, with darker golden spots on its back and creamy fur on its under side, leaped into her bedroom.

He cornored her, and then he the wolf noticed. Her eyes were the colour of milk chocolate, and she was sleeping. The fast beating of her bird-like heart beat had indicated her as a half-breed vampire.

The second vampire he turned around to meet also had milk chocolate brown eyes, with the slightest tint of red. But what supprised him was the heart beat of the child. He felt his muscles freeze as he realised something.

This child was neither a vampire or a half breed. He was a witch blood child like himself. He was born of a creature that should not, could not be able to conceive without the blood of a witch. They were one in the same he and this witch blood child.

They were the same species exept one major differece. He was a witchblood werewolf, he a witch blood vampire.

He had been mistaken, these were not evil children,he coudl smell it now, the animalistic scent on them, they hunted animals much like his tribe. The wolf turned and leaped out the door, over the witch blood child and leaped out the way he came.

Taking off into the moon lit forest, he ran as fast as he could, taking in the smell of the vampire clans trails around here. He would never kill a vampire or werewolf that was preserving human life.

**Renesmee's PoV**

I screamed as the wolf plunged through my bedroom door, ripping it off it's hinges. The wolf was beautiful in it's golden glory, and I wondered if one of Jake's pack had gone bad, but then i realised. This wolf was too big for Jake's wolf pack, the wolf was as big as Jake, it's fur longer though, very long indeed.

It glistened as he moved, but as he growled, she saw a glint of recognition in his eye, and then he turned to Eddie. He watched him for a few long seconds and he leaped over him and ran out the house.

I cried again as Eddie ran over to me, holding me up. His face was hard, expressionless.

As we arrived at Grandpa Carlilse, he opened the door, it was late, around 1:00 am.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling at us.

"Were wolf... Mom... Dad... hunting..." I trailed as I took panting breaths.

"Calm down, Ness." Eddie said to me. "We're safe now."

"Eddie, explain what happened." Grandpa said to him.

"A werewolf, bigger than Jake... He attacked the house but didn't hurt us. I think she's just shocked." Eddie said.

"Was he in his wolf form?" Carlilse asked.

"Yes." Eddie answered.

"It's not a full moon though." Grandma said shocked.

"I know." Said Grandpa.

"What does that mean?" Eddie asked.

At the top of the stairs, Tara stood, her braided hair a slight mess and she was dressed in a white nightgown.

"What's all the- Oh My God! Nessie! Are you okay?" She ran down the stairs at vampire speed, looking to see if I was hurt.

"I'm.. I'm fine." I said to her.

Eddie explained to her as we all sat down in the living room, the christmas decorations still up, I realised now it was the 26th. Boxing day.

Grandma made us all hot coco and then turned on the fire, so we could 'warm up', but it was just to make the atmosphere feel warmer and more... happy.

Grandpa went looking for momma and Dad. When they came back, momma scooped us up in her arms. "My babies, I'm so sorry I left you!" She gushed.

"It's okay momma." I said. I was calm by now, the effects of been almost attacked had worn off and I was sort of happy now that my parents were here.

I hugged my momma. She was very sympathetic and refused to leave our sides for the rest of the night.

Later that morning, on boxing day, it was snowing again, the window seemed forested and it glistened in the sun. Mom was still watching us, we or mabe just me, had falen asleep in Grandpa and Grandma's living room. Dad was at home, fixing the window with Emmett and Jasper.

I thought he could have done it on his own, but he had insisted it would be good 'brother bonding time'. I had to laugh at that.

Tara had stayed awake all night with Eddie I figgures, because she had the same clothes on she did last night, but her eyes had faint black rings under them.

Later on, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were suppost to be coming over to see us. The deleni's had gone home late last night and Jacob was on his way now. He was mad when he had founf out what had happened and even more mad when he realised he had not been the first to be told that something had happened to his imprint.

I heard a knock on the dor and Jake strode in, "Nessie, are you okay?"

I smiled at him and leaped into his arms. "I'm fine, Jakey." I said.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I placed my palm to his face, showing him the events of last night. The beautiful golden wolf that was as big as him, the way his fur shone and his vicious growl and the human recognition in his eye.

Jake snarled under his breath at the wolf.

"It wasn't even a full moon. Are you sure he was a werewolf?" He asked Grandpa.

"From Renesmee's thought's he smell's like a werewolf, and he can not be one of yours as he was just too big, he was a big as you, and the Alpha is always the biggest wolf." Grandpa said, low and quiet.

I felt Jacob's hands tremble and he placed me down. "I'll find that damned wolf. I will." He promised.

"Don't Jakey, please? He didn't hurt me. Honest." I said. His eyes widened as he began to listen, truely opening his ears.

his chest deflated and he hunched over, "I just don't want nobody hurting you, Ness." He said.

"I know, Jakey, but he didn;t. He just frightened me." I grinned at him.

"i know." Jacob smiled back and took my hand, walking me into the living room with everybody.

**Charlotte's PoV**

"Lottie!" My mom called to me. She had sunken to Seth's nickname after all.

"Yeh?!" I yelled.

"Were going to your grandpa's, hurrry or you can't see Seth today!" She yelled.

I ran down the stairs, just fastening the last button on my blouse. She smiled at me slyly, she knew how much I liked seeing seth. I had noticed she was treating me less like a baby just recently. Not so much that I was an adult, but she was treating me my physical age, almost the exact physical age as Renesmee.

Knock, knock, knock-knock-knock. Sounded Seth's familiar knock, I didn't bother to sniff the air as I grabbed the door handle. I opened it. "so, your the blonde hybrid."

Everything went blank.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Fourty-Five**

**Charlotte's PoV**

26th December 2008

I woke up in a place that was too dark... too warm and definately too wet. The dripping of water droplets made a small rythmic tap every 3.4 seconds.

I looked around as my eyes ajusted to the new light, in the cornor of the... _Cave?! _Layed a vampire, he was turned away from me, I stood up and tried to run, but in that second the vampire slammed me up against a wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" He spat at me, the saliva that was really spit slightly burning my cheaks.

I squeeked and then asked, "Who are you, what do you want with me?"

He sniggered and then looked at me, in the dim light I noticed his silvery blonde hair, and his lips. They were replicas of mine. This was my father.

"You know who I am, Kedar." He smiled sinisterly.

"Kedar?" I asked.

"Your name, my sweet innocent child." He laughed moronically.

"My name is Charlotte Lisa Cullen." I stated, his laughs stopped and his hand went around my throat squeezing tightly.

"You are my child, and I will name you. Now shut up you infernal little wench and follow me!" He hissed, dropping me to my knees, I felt the need to cry then, but I stood up, dusting my dress and followed the man out of the cave.

We were in a snowy forest, much like the one in forks, but I knew this was not forks and I was no where near home. The man grabbed my arm tightly and jumped down a cliff.

I screamed half the way but when we landed smoothly I felt a little silly.

"What way have these silly vampires raised you girl?! You are indestructable, act like it." He hissed.

"Where are you taking me?!" I yelled.

"That's more like it. SHow a bit of fight, my little Kedar."

"Where." I said bluntly.

"To Joham, a vampire-"

"Who has hybrid vampires and will be able to show you how to mold me into your own weapon." I hissed.

"No, my own daughter." He hissed again.

"Why though?! You didn't bother before with me!" I yelled.

"It took me almost a year to find you, Kedar." He said. I noticed, the man seemed to have sadness in his eyes. A sadness I had never seen present in a vampires eyes before.

"Why?" I asked.

He semi smiled and released my hand, "When I was human, two years ago, I had a six daughters to a wonderful woman, she was my wife, we were together for eighteen years since we were 15..." He trailed off then sighed. "I doted on them all... but then... I was bitten. I could not see them again. Ever, I would want to kill them." He said thoughtfully.

"So you thought you would try to have another baby after seeing this Joham." I said to him he nodded. My father had wanted me? Really?

"Yes. But then the woman-"

"You raped while a gang of other vampires savaged her friends and family-"

"Yes, I raped her. But then the woman was found by those vampires and their stupid guard dogs, so I had to flee." He hissed.

"Take me back." I said.

"No."

"Please?" I squeeked.

"I need a family."

"Go find your own family then, because I have mine!" I yelled.

He hissed. "Kedar, shh. I cannot see my wife and children, they are-"

"How old are your daughters." I asked.

"One of them is Nineteen, three are Seventeen and two are sixteen." He answered.

"You had multiple births?" I smiled slightly.

"Yes. And they all are very beautiful, they look much like you with the same colour hair, they all have olive skin and blue eyes from their mother. They look much the same." He said, I smiled.

"What are their names?" I saw it gave him pleasure to talk about his family.

"Sarah, Katie, Emily, Sally, Sasha and Amelia." He smiled.

"Their mother named them then." I said.

"Yes, Lisa named them." He laughed.

"Lisa?" I frowned.

"No... I meant-"

"My mother was Lisa. My mother was the same women you rapped and had six other daughters to?!" I yelled in anger.

"She... She still loved me. I loved her, but she didn't want sex... I wanted another child... I didn't really force her... it was-" I slapped him. He frowned down at me.

"You. Raped. Your. Own. WIfe." I said harshly.

"I... I raped my own wife. I killed her." He sat down, unable to take reality in.

"I bet your daughters hate you." I hissed. "I do."

He began to cry, "My daughters are all vampires, I turned them, just like I was going to turn her, but she was pregnant... then the other vampires attacked. I couldn't stop them, I had to flee." He said slowly.

"So now the truth comes out." I hissed.

"your mother loved you, your sisters want to meet you." He said slowly.

"No." I hissed.

He vice gripped my arm again. "No choice." He said.

He dragged me through the woods, I screamed at the top of my voice, I felt the edges of my concentration begin to slip away as I began to feel drowsy.

I closed my eyes, using my power, the one I had used very few times.

"Stop." I said. He let go and stopped walking.

"Let me go, don't follow me." I said, I took off in the direction we had just came, then drowsyness was wearing off and I could feel my grasp on my power faiding away, he would come looking for me soon.

I tried to think of a way to mask my scent... Water. I listened closely for a river or the sea, I could swim home, or at least to civilisation.

There was nothing, not even the dripping of dew or the trickle of a stream hat I could hear. It was dry. Completely dry.

I ran and kept on runing, the man who was my father still paralized by my power. I wanted my real family, the ones who had been the since my birth now more than ever. I wanted my Mom. I wanted my Dad and I wanted the rest of my family.

I heard the sea. I was free.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Hey, Chrissy. Lottie/Charlotte's Gift is to controll the body, almost like compulsion, but it is not the mind. She can physically manipulate people to do her bidding, even Bella.  
Eddie's gift is somewhat like Zafrina's Exept he can make only himself and one person see the things he wishes them to see, and with making them see things, he can also make the feel the other senses according to the situation he makes you see. **_

**Chapter Fourty-Six**

**Charlotte's PoV**

I jumped looked out at the ocean, the clear blue looking vast and beautiful in all it's glory. I took a hesitant step into the sea, it was warm, I smiled at the blazing sun and then I stepped fully into the water.

Night decended and stars spread across the sky like diamonds on a mantle. I kept swimming, the endless ocean beggining to beg at the last source of my strenth. I took a breath and swarm beneth the current whoch kept pushing against me, but the problem was, it was very uncomfortable for me to go for too long without oxygen as I was half human.

I emerged again, seeing a small splodge of green in the distance, I swam hurryingly, pushing myself against the currents and tides as I made my way to the island.

I arrived on the sandly beach, it was bleached white in the dim moonlight, the tropical treeline about 200 meters back looked dark, but I headed there anyway. The sound of scurrying animals made my throat burn, realising how hungry I was, I sniffed the air.

All the smells were unfamiliar, sniffing again, I frowned. The thing I smelled was just like mountain lion but... not. I ran after the smell. Almost flying past the trees.  
Up in the trees layed a Jaguar. I looked at it desprately, weren't they Endangered?

I pulled my eyes away, my throat burning, my head telling me I was starving. I sniffed again, the thick smell of the Jaguar still in the air, but now a new smell, something more primitive, something smelling very human, more human than the meat eating big Cat.

I ran after it, in the trees above me was some kind of Primate, a monkey, It was large with a slight redish tinge to it.

I ran up the tree, the monkey must have seen me as it dashed off, but I was faster. The monkey was easily my size, but it was scared. I could smell its fear, but I was so hungry I had no compassion for it. I sprung and then Landed on the creature, it's back breaking as I landed on it's back. We tumbled to the ground as I placed my teeth in the vain in it's neck. We landed with a thud, all the animals in the perimiter ran at the noise as I sucked the last of the blood out of the dead monkey.

I looked away from the creature, wiping my mouth of the last drips of blood. My dress was in tatters and my hair must have looked worse than a tangled bush. It started to rain, my remaining clothes getting drenched, I decided it was time to look for shelter.

There were a cave near by, it was small and dark, but supprisingly warm. I wondered out into the rain again, looking around, listening. Nobody was around. I walked back in to the cave and cried myself to sleep.

**Emmett's PoV**

My baby had been taken. The whole family was round at Carlilse discussing what to do. Rosalie was distraught, Seth was trying to reasure Rose Charlotte would be okay.

"Rose, she'll be okay... won't she?" He asked me.

"It depends whos got her." I said calmly.

"We know who has her! Those blood sucking scum!" Rosalie said jumping up out of her seat and yelling loudly.

"We don't know that for sure." Carlisle said to her.

"We will have to ask them." I said, hopefully.

"Do they have a phone number?" Bella asked Carlilse.

"Yes, Bella." Carlilse said, he walked over to the phone, slowly and picked it up, and dialled.

After the second ring a femanine voice answered as we all awaited tensly. _Hello, Gena speaking, who is this?_

"It's, Carlilse, may I speak to Aro please?" He asked.

_Yes, one minute..._ Said the femanine voice.

_Yes? Carlilse? What is this call for? _Aro spoke. I wanted to rip his head off.

"You have my grandaughter." Carlilse said accusingly.

_What? For once, Carlilse, you seem to be mistaken. _Aro spoke. I hissed.

"Please Aro, we'll do anything. Just give her back to us." Carlilse whispered frantically.

_We don't have her. I have buisness to attened to, now, if you would be so kind to stop throwing around false accusations. _Aro said down the phone.

"You really don't have her. I'm sorry to bother you." Carlilse said into the already dead phone.

I felt my mouth drop open, "So where going to itally right?" I asked him.

Shaking his head he looked at me, "No, she isn't there, I know Aro, he is a bad lier. He is telling the truth."

I screamed, and then jumped up running out of the house to retrace my daughters scent. I would find her. I would kill the vampire who took her if it was the last thing I ever did.

**Charlotte's PoV**

27th December

Well I guess I could have had a better nights sleep, but the ground was hard and I was hungry again. I wanted my mom to cook me some bacon on toast or a egg sandwitch, but she wasn't here. I wanted my dad to run past me and mess up my already messed up hair... I stopped breathing to hold in the sob that wanted to erupt out.

I refused to cry. I would never again cry about this. I was old enough to find my way back to my family. At the first instant I could I would swim back and track my way back to Strawberry bay. I would get home.

I went hunting one last time, and then I set off on an epic journey across the ocean to find my family on a totally different continant.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Fourty-Seven**

**Charlotte's PoV**

17th January 2008

I was nearly there. I was in washington DC. I would be home soon, with my family, laying infront of the fire with my Momma, sitting on my dads lap while he tells me stories, eating Grandma's special food. I could almost smell the bread rolls and I could almost see seth's smile as he would see me again.

I walked through the empty city. The city at night was amazingly quiet.

I scaled a wall of a tall chain store building. I pryed open the window and went inside. I got some clothes, a pink vest top, a black hooded coat and some jeans. I also got some sneekers, a few books and a back pack. I grabbed a few bottles of water, a little food and then climbed back out the window.

When I changed into the fresh clothes I regretted forgeting to get underwear, but I couldn't afford to lose more time. The sun was rising and people would soon be here, and I would be out of here. I ran my fingers through my hair, vowing to wash it where ever I could as it was very dirty and greesy.

Later as I got to a woodland area again, it was quite warm, a very unusual day in washington. I wondered if it would have been warm in forks, La push or even strawberry bay where we lived.

I carried on running, catching the scent of many animals, but I wanted human food today. I would get the sandwitch out of my bag and the bottled water to eat. I passed a small lake that looked familiar. Too familiar. i sniffed the area and then realised I was close to forks.

Quickly forgeting my plans I ran towards Forks, getting closer with each step I took.

**Renesmee's PoV**

I was outside, it was about 5:00 and getting darker. I was sitting against a tree when somebody's familiar voice yelled my name.  
"Renesmee!" I looked around, only to find a beautiful girl with a startling mass of pale blonde hair. Charlotte.

"Lottie!" I yelled, flinging myself at her. She screamed with joy and I felt her tears on my sholder. She had grown a little and her skin was paler, her eyes more rounded and her cheak bones more defined.

I almost had to drag her off me. "Lets go home." I whispered to her. Tears pricked in her eyes and she hugged me again.

"I can't believe I'm back, it was awful, I never ever ever want to be taken away again Nessie!" She said through tears.

"We'll go home and you can tell us all about it." I said to her.

She followed me back to her house, Seth was there with Rose, the two of them got on a lot better now that Aunt Rosalie realised Seth loved Charlotte almost as much as she did. Charlotte walked in slowly, I heard Aunt Rosalie say to uncle Emmett, "It must be Renesmee." Then she walked around the cornor. Her eyes buldged for a minute second and then she tackle hugged Lottie yelling "My baby!" Over and over again. The moment seemed so filled with love and contentment that I felt like I was invaiding on them both. Emmett ran over and hugged them both, Charlotte was crying still. Seth waited awkwardly like me, but his eyes were also brimming with tears.

As Rosalie pryed Charlotte off her, she immediantly ran to Seth. He caught her open armed and hugged her hard, "I missed you Lottie. i sware I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Ever." Seth said to her, semi-seriously.

"I missed you all so much!" Lotie cried wiping her tears. she laughed then looked at her Mom and Dad.

"My real daddy kidnapped me, mom. He took me to meet his family, the girl was his wife, he was a newborn vampire almost, he turned his daughters but his wife wanted another baby before they both were turned, he had sex with her... I don't know if she wanted to. She was pregnant with me. He wanted me to meet my 'family', and he gave me a strange name... and-"

"I'll kill that basta-"

"Not infrount of Nessie and Lottie, Emmett!" My aunt Rose cut off his swearing. "Honey, we don't care where you've been. You're back, You're not hurt and it's time you got a bath and some decent clothes on, you need to wash your hair real bad." Aunt Rose said, teasing Charlotte.

"I know." Charlotte grinned slowly and Jumped out of Seths arms into Aunt rose's. She smiled and took her up stairs. I went outside and home to spread the news.

"Eddie! Tara! Charlotte's Home!" Eddie and Tara looked shocked but excited at the same time.

"How?" Asked Tara.

"When?!" Asked Eddie.

"Just now, I'm telling everybody to get over to Tara's house, so we can all go see her and discuss where she has been! She needs a bath first though." I said matter-of-a-factly. Tara's little bubble of laughter made me feel happier than I had in ages, and we all seemed to desolve into giggles.

First i told my mom and dad, then Alice and Jasper and kind of Mary, then I told Jake and he took us over to Grandpa's and Grandma's house to tell them.

When everybody was gathered up in my Grandpa's house, Charlotte walked in. Her hair was up, not it's usual style, and she had jeans, sneekers and a hooded sweater on. I was supprised, usually she was very girly and high maintinance. I guess that it made sense she would be more practical that she used to be though.

"So what are we going to do about the vampire who took my baby girl? I say we take him down!" Boomed Emmett.

"No. Please don't." Squeeked Charlotte.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well..." she cleared her throat, "Well, he's still... my sisters..." She mumbeled.

"what I think she mean's is that it's still her dad. He did a bad thing, he deserted her, but their her flesh and blood. Sort of. She doesn't want her biological family killing even though we are her... her..." Eddie said slowly.

"Her heart family. We are the family she holds dear in her heart, but she will be forever changed knowing her real family, and she could hold it against you if you killed them. Even if her real daddy is a dickhead." Tara said bluntly.

"Yes, Okay, I understand now." Emmett said understanding Tara and Eddie's words of wisdom.

"And honey, don't sware, it's not nice." Esme said to Tara.

"Sorry Grandma." Tara said sweetly to my Grandma. She really was sweet.

I looked at the clock, it was getting late, almost 9:00 pm!

"It's time to go home, come on Eddie, Nessie, or you won't go to school in the morning." Said my dad.

"Our cousin just got back from been kidnapped and you want us to go to school?" Eddie said to my dad.

"Everything should carry on as normal." He answered simply.

"I want to go to school tomorrow too." Charlotte said to her mom.

"Really? You don't have to." Rosalie said.

"No, like uncle Edward said, I just want everything to return to normal." Charlotte said, she smiled then yawned.

"you need to go to bed too, Night everybody, were going to get off too." Aunt Rose stated and then left with her own little family. We all left too.

* * *

Later on in bed, I layed thinking about how awful it must have been for her... and thats when I trailed off into the worst nightmears I had ever had.

* * *

**Eddie's PoV**

I woke up to the screams of Renesmee. It seemed liek my parents must have gone out again, so I ran in to see what was wrong with her. She layed there, tossing and sweating horribally.

"Nessie? Nessie? Renesmee! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

She sprang up terrified. "what! Whos-" She looked around, looking confused. "Eddie?" She asked questionally.

"yes." I said, even though I think it was more of a question that a statement.

"Why are you in my bedroom?"

"You woke me by your screaming. You were having a nightmare." i said to her.

For a small second she looked confused and then she seemed to realise something. "I dreamed none of you were here. The houses were all empty... and then round the back, in the tree house, the voltouri had you all trapped and they set it on fire... I saw you all burn!" She cried.

"It's not real, it's okay Nessie." I said hugging her.

"Hey, I'm suppose to do the comforting older sibling thing. I'm older." She said, laughing through her shaky voice.

"I look older, I act older, I'm older." I said teasing her.

"no, yur just Physically older!" She said back to me.

"Nu-hu, your my little sister." I said.

"And your my _baby _brother." She said and we both started laughing.

"Sleep with me?" She asked, quiet again.

"Okay, Ness." I said, "For one night, I'll be your older brother." I said, smiling at her.

She went back to bed and I crawled back in at the side of her, thinking of the time she did the same thing to me when i was younger...


	48. Chapter 48

****_**Hello people, so as you know it is taking me a while to update my story, reason is quite simple. I have no laptop. My laptop is broke, so I'm using other people's to write this! Sorry for slow update, my laptop should be fixed soon :( x**_

**Chapter Fourty-Eight**

**Bella's PoV  
**

1 st Febuary 2009

Shit. I looked at my newly rounded stomach and knew it could only mean one thing. I was pregnant! what was I suppost to tell Edward? I was slightly wrong in my estimate for the witchblood thing? An abortion was not an option. I would be having another baby... very soon.

I was going to be a mom again.  
I had to face up to it.

I walked down the stairs to Edward who was talking to Eddie about his attitude, I sware that boy was as strong headed, if not more than Edward himself!

"Yeh...Yeh,..." Eddie said slightly sarcastically.

"Edward." I said quietly. "I need to talk to you about last night and uhh... well." I said slowly.

His eyes flickered to my stomach and he turned to Eddie. "go, i'll talk to you later." He said quietly to him.

"I thought you said-" He said as he turned to me but I cut him off.

"I know... I know. I was wrong, okay? It was a mistake. But our other children were accidents too and we love them, so when not this child?" I said, happily.

"We have enough trouble with Nessie and Eddie, could you really cope with another baby?" He asked sarcastically and then smiled slowly.

"Yes, I could, because we have to." I said, smiling back at him.

"So is this a girl or a boy?" He said jokingly.

"A girl." I said, laughing.

"Better start planning boy names then!" He said and we both smiled up at eachother.

He looked into my eyes and bent down to kiss me. I met his embrace with a passion, and i only stopped when I heard a little cough from Renesmee.

"So we're gonna have a new brother or sister?" Asked Nessie.

I smiled and nodded, she looked excited. "I hope it's a boy, there's no boy children in this family." He said dryly.

"I hope it's a boy too, then you don't have to bother us girls!" Renesmee said to Eddie, making him smile.

* * *

_2nd February 2009_

* * *

_3rd February 2009_

* * *

_4th February 2009_

* * *

_5th February 2009_

* * *

_6th February 2009_

* * *

_7th February 2009_

* * *

_8th February 2009_

* * *

_9th February 2009_

* * *

_10th February 2009_

****Never before had labor been this painful, not that I could clearly remember Renesmee's but I didn't remember it hurting this bad. It was like a ripping pain in my stomach, and I realised the baby was panicing. My next thought was _not again. _

__"The placenta must have detached again!" Edward yelled, taking his arms and wrapping them around my buldging tourso.

"No!" I yelled fearfully. "Get the baby out!" I yelled.

He looked at my face, knowing what I meant. I couldn't deliver this baby naturally, and no knife in the world would be strong enough to cut through diamond hard skin. Slowly he bent and kissed my stomach, then I felt the pain of it. He ripped my tourso open and I screamed in pain. My children were upstairs, I was supprised they had stayed up there. As Edward push his hands inside of me, I expected to see a large baby, but the thing he pulled out was nothing like I expected.

The baby was pale, paler than she should have been with a startling ammount of hair for a newborn child. Her eyes were a piercing blue grey as they stared blankly into nothingness. I also noticed the child was too still. She was not moving.

"No!" I screamed with pain and loss as the main insentive for the words. I snatched my baby from Edward's arms, she was so small. I shook her and then rubbed her chest. She still didn't move.

I then placed my mouth to hers. Her chest rose as I blew air into her deprived lungs, one. two. three. four. I counted the breaths, and on the fifth breath a piercing scream filled the air. I looked down at my child as her screams quieted and her eyes darted around. Edward smiled slowly and sat at my side.

"She has my fathers eyes. I remember them now. They were exactly the same. I remember him telling me about my grandmother who also had the same eyes..." He trailed off smiling.

"Madison." I said to the baby, almost a question but not quiet.

"She likes the sound of your voice." Edward laughed.

Madison seemed to respond with a gurgle and then she patted my face. "Does she understand me?" I asked.

"She does." Edward told me.

"Do you think she has a power?" I asked.

"Ask her." Edward smirked.

"What is your power honey?" I asked her. She put her hand to my cheak once again, _this is my power, I can have any power._

__I almost dropped her with shock. "She has the same power as Renesmee!" I gasped.

"She has my power too, and I think she has your power too because now I can't read her thoughts." He frowned. "Now I can hear her thoughts, she said she can have any power she wants?" Edward looked confused.

**Madison's PoV**

****After I had woken the world was so much different from the one I had left. It was light and there were so many different colours and I could see so much! I could hear so much and feel so much and... there was so much!

I snuggled into my mom, she was supprisingly softer than I expected. I must have fallen asleep because all I knew was the comfort of been held in my moms arms...


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Fourty-nine**

**Bella's PoV**

11th february 2008

Madison had only been aive a day and was following the same growth pattern as Eddie. She spoke almost exactly 36 hours after her birth, just like Eddie and she was around about the same size as Eddie in his second day of life. Her power... Or powers was very different.

She seemed to have many, but Edward was sure she could just think of a power and use it. I thought she might have a limited number of powers. Her eyes were what struck me most, those aquamarine-grey eyes with small flickets of silver in seemed deep and too adult like, they reminded me of the wise way Carlilse looked at his family or the motherly way Esme would look at all her children. "Edward, do you think Madison looks more like me or you?" I asked Edward. He smiled and took the opertunity to study our daughted.

She has your lips and nose, and your shape eyes, but she has my defined chin and high cheek bones. Her hair is a mixture of colours but it has your loose waves. I nodded, seeing what he was describing. I thought she looked more like me than Edward. She was beautiful and equally as perfect as my other two children, I was only scared at what the future would hold for her. I didn't want to wrap her in cotton wool, but if she really was as powerful as me or Edward though, was that what we should expect? Aro priced his guards on their beauty, power and rareity.

She was all those and more. Madison was more special than any of Aros guards because of the pure power she could possibly weld. My daughter smiled in my arms, simply giving me a look that said she was hungry. I guess she was going to be like Renesmee, not much of a speaker when she was young. I walked into the kitchen, and got her a cup of blood. She grabbed it with both hands and guzzled the sweet smelling liquid down. Renesmee came into the kitchen, followed by Eddie. They both grabbed some breakfast, though Eddie rarely ate his anymore.

"Mom, can we go see Tara and Charlotte after breakfast? Aunt alice wants to take us all shopping for dresses for your birthing party tomorrow. She said she wants madison to come too, infact, she told me to beg you." Nessie spoke through a large mouthful of cereal.

"Tell Alice to bring the double buggy she has and Ill get her ready. You two should go get ready after breakfast and Ill go around with you." I said to them both.

When Madison had finished her blood, I took her upstairs and dressed her in clothes I hoped alice woud approve of. I chose leggings, small flat black shoes and a black sparkley top with long sleeves. I then put on the small leather jacket, a pink hat and scarf and mittens to keep up the human charade as it was quite cold outside. Renesmee and Eddie both dressed up warm too, though they didn't need to. Nessie wore skinney jeans with ugg boots, a black body warmer and a long sleeved white top. She had the hood down on the body warmer, a black scarf covered her neck and she had on my black leather gloves. I rolled my eyes. Eddie wore jeans, sneekers and a hoodie with a scarf and gloved.

His hair was slightly out of place making him look cute. He looked almost 13 now and was quickly outgrowing Nessie and even Tara. I walked the children around to Alice's. She was all ready to go, Tara and Charlotte were already there and Mary was already in the double buggie. Mary was larger than Madison but a lot more child like.

"Look after my children Alice!" I warned, non seriously. "And have fun with all the girls Eddie! Bye..." I waved like a dork as Alice loaded the children into Emmett's large jeep.

**Alice's PoV**

I was planning another party! I loved them. Seriously. And shopping. I couldn't wait to try to find everybody outdits, but I had taken all the children because they all grew so fast, especially Madison at the moment, and it would be fun anyway to spend time with the younger generation of my family. I unloaded the children from the car, putting Mary in the double buggie and then Madison. I noticed Bella had made an effort to make Madison look nice. I pulled a blanket around both of the babies and then checked to make sure I had not lost any children. There were six all together. As I walked around seattle lookinh for Diva's boutique I noticed people, especially males, staring at me.

Wether it was because of my beauty or because of al the children, I didn't really care, I hated the stares when I was dressed like I had got the clothes I was wearing out of the bottom of a charity shops dustbin. I pushed the buggie along the long highstreet until I found the store I was looking for. Pretty satin dresses and floral numbers in the window. I smiled and stepped into the shop. A man, who was so obviously gay I heard Nessie laugh, called my name.

"Oh, Alice dear! Welcome, welcome, and these must be your little children and siblings!" He smiled at all the children.

"Now, let me see, yes, you there," he pointed at Nessie, "your colour is definately pale pink." I grinned, this man was even btter than me at picking dresses, I would leave Nessie, Tara and Charlotte to him.

I saw him rummage through the child dresses and find a short satin pale pink dress which was strapless and flared out at the bottom. It had crystals sewn into the skirt and glittered when it moved. It would suit Renesmee fine. I sat down in the cornor and took Mary out of the buggie, taking the bottled milk and feeding my baby.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**Bella's PoV**

12th February 2008

I hated parties. I always had and I always would! Why did Alice have to always organise one for every possible occasion? Everybody who was remotely related to us or had anything to do with us was here to welcome Madison into the world. I maybe should have felt blessed that so many people cared, but the fact that I just wanted to spend time with my own family, (Edward, Renesmee, Eddie and Madison) in my own house.  
I hated parties.

I walked out on to the patio, not one tree in sight was not decorated with a pink ribbon and silvery streemers hanging from the branches. The floor was covered in sequins and glitter, pink and silver of course! People dressed in semi casual clothes were sewn around the dance floor, in groups of species almost.

All the children were together, including Jake and Seth with their imprints. Mary sat with Madison, gurgling in baby talk to her. Madison looked vaguely interested, but her eyes never left peoples feet as they walked around. She must have been calculating her chances of actually walking.

As if Edward had read my mind, he came up behind me and whispered in my ear, slightly chuckling, "Madison is trying to figgure out how to walk."

"Seriously?" I asked, not letting him know he had comfirmed my suspisions.

"Yes, she is unusuall intellegent for her age." He smiled happily.

"How could she not be with parents like us?!" I asked rhetoically.

"She must be with parents like us!" He chuckled now, grinning his perfect teeth. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, slowly making his way to my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." I said quietly so only he could hear.

"You keep saying that, it doesn't mean it's true." Edward whispered into my neck.

**Lillith's PoV**  
I walked in to see the witchblood child that was born of my magic blood. Madison had the typical Aura of a witchblood child, the silver of a new moon framed with the lush violet of ripe plums, the same as Eddie. The purple indecated the witch blood, the silver was completely fom he vampire heratige.

At least these were good vampires, ones that did not prey on my kind, as much as I hated to admit, witches were just humans with Magic. We were different though, we aged differently, the child and teenage years came in one fold in our life, only three years. We grew as toddlers up until our third birthday and then we would age rapudly for three years until we reached about the physical age of 18, then we would age slowly and live for another three hundred years until dying. Not immortal, not as short lived as a common human. We were witches.

The reason for our unusual growth lies in the fact that a mother likes to care for her child when they are young. Three years in childhood was agreed by mothers to be enough time to care for a child, and then three rapid years of growth meant that the child could reach maturity fast enough to get to the peak of their magic.

I only then realised that I saw a witches aura. Lilac fading into the ripe purple plum colour. A cullen child... a witches aura. A normal human? Not in this family by God.

"Alice... I have something to tell you about your daughter..."

**Jacob's PoV**

****Later that night I was in bed wondering about the day. Mary was a witch and a lot less helpless than people had thought, and there was the small fact that she was going to live for a very long time, not that Alice had minded that!

Renesmee was over joyed to have another sister, and that another one of her sisters was now going to live for a long while... Life for the Cullens sure was looking on the up.

_**Authors note: I wrote this using my friends laptop in about 40 mins, sorry for the short chapter, I have a plan to write again soon... x  
**__**Also, Madison doesn't have any power, she is a manifester... She can make any power come into reality and use it.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Eddie's PoV**

20th April 2008

When I look back on the first year of my life, I think of all the heart ache and terrible things that happen. It's only recently that everything seems to be falling into place, it's only recently that everything seems perfect. Too perfect.

Deep down I know that this perfect act cannot last, it's like treading on thin ice, sooner or later the façade will break and leave you with a whole damned mess to clean up.

I guess that things could be different this time, it has been calm for months, not a bad thing has happened, unless you count Madison refusing to go hunting or to drink blood. She thinks she can live of human food, and not the meat. The vegetables. She really is a vegetarian Vampire, a real one. Sometimes she caves and goes hunting, but she always manages to leave the Animal alive, taking only enough blood to make the animal still live.

Tara and Me seem to be drifting apart again, but I also have good news, it looks as though Mary will be with us for many years to come, and she will eventually catch up with us all in growth, witch genes are weird. But then, so are vampire witch blood children and half vampires, so I guess we all match really.

Today started like any other day, I woke up, had no breakfast (Human food is now too disgusting to eat.), got dressed into day time clothes and went out to Grandpa Carlisle's house to get Tara.

Sure, the morning started off normal.

As it got towards 11am, Tara came down the stairs dressed in a rather baggy top and shorts.  
"Lets sneek out, Eddie, all us children should go to the beach!" She whispered quickly.

"No we can't, Tara." I said a little too sternly. Tears sprouted in her eyes.

"It was only an idea." She mumbled.

"Sorry…" I muttered quickly, I hated showing emotion, "Why don't you just ask Grandpa if you can go?" I asked her.

"He always says no." Tara said quietly.

"Grandpa!" I yelled, waiting for his response.

"Yes? Eddie?" He asked questioningly.

"Can we all go to the beach please?" I shouted again, quieter this time.

"If you watch the girls, yes!" He said.

I looked at Tara and couldn't help but smile a little sarcastically, "Told you he would let us."

"Shh." Was all she said before sticking her nose in the air and walking out of the door towards my house.

"Tara! Wait! Jeeze. I was only joking!" I said, exaggerating a huff.

Tara stopped, turned and started to giggle, her laugh was night, it was quiet but it twinkled around the trees echoing like a wind chime.

I laughed with her and I was supprised to see she stopped as soon as I had started, looking at me open mouthed. I stopped at her expression and frowned heavily.

"Whats wrong now?" I asked, self consciously.

"You laughed!" She exclaimed.

"What's your point?" I asked a little micked off.

"You _never _laugh!" Tara explained.

"I do!"

"No you don't!" she began to giggle again at my expression and I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. She seemed so happy and care free today, I couldn't help but feel like that. Everything seemed to be setting into place, everything was perfect.

**Tara's PoV**

Later we all strolled along the beach, all of us children I mean! Exept Mary, she was too young. Madison looked older now, about 5, and with us she was aloud out.

I liked Madison, she was unusual, even for a vampire, but so sweet. She never killed, not ever, she always managed to leave blood in the animals she drunk from so they could live. I never understood this, but she would always tell me that Animals had souls even if she didn't.

Madison looked more and more like Renesmee everyday, she has the same thickly arched brows, high cheekbones and plump lips. Her eyes were the same shape as Nessie's, but hers were gray-blue with hints of green and silver and hazel-brown in the centre with darker blue around the rim.

When she caught you with her gaze, you can't help but get lost in her eyes, I sware she could hypnotise you _without _using her power on you. That was the most amazing thing about Madison, she had any and every power possible because her power is to physically and mentally _manifest powers. _The bitch.

And I thought my power to make people see, hear, smell, taste and feel things was good! She could do that 10 times over and still beat me in a fight.

As we strolled, I saw Charlotte looking out at the sea, "What you looking at?" I asked.

"I was just wondering how wonderful it must be to live in the sea, how beautiful it must be under there." Charlotte turned to me and smiled warmly.

I smiled back, knowing what she meant, I had thoughts about things like that sometimes. Wondering wild thoughts that never really seemed to go away, they would just change over time into dreams or fantasies I had.

"Whats your dream?" I asked Charlotte.

"What do you mean?" She said confusingly.

"What do you want to do when you are older?" I asked.

"I want to live in New york and be in broadway!" She cried happily.

"What about you, Nessie? Eddie? Maddie?" I asked them all.

"I want to be a doctor like grandpa and live in a giant house with lots of children and my soul mate." Renesmee said.

"I guess that I would like to have a nice house, a family… but what I would love to do is be in a band and play music." Eddie said, grinning.

"I want to travel and help people and animals. I want to save the world." Maddie said.

"You can't save the world, Maddie!" Said Nessie to her little sister.

"Momma said you can save the world a little bit at a time." Madison said.

And the afternoon continued in complete and utter bliss….

**_Check my blog for updates! www. Apirateslifeforme2012. Blogspot .com_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Huleinette is pronounced 'Who-lean-et-ay'_**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Huleinette's PoV  
**

8th May 2008

I was running for my life, that was pretty clear. But running from what I didn't know, it was not vampire, shape shifter nor a child of the moon. It was not another witch or even a witch blood being. It was not a hybrid or a human.

I kept running, this creature in hot persuit mere miles behind me. I tred carefully, trying to leave little trace of myself, but somehow I knew it was not working. I was not elegant or careful enough not to leave foot marks or brush my arms against the thick undergrowth of neverending trees and shrubs.

My backpack was heavy, I hauled it onto my other sholder taking a few breaths doing so. The smell of the area was funny, I was not an acomplished smeller, but our senses were hightened to those of human standard. I smelled a vampire. Miles away... 10 miles? 15? _More?!_

I began to run again trying to put my mind at ease, I set a brisk pase, not quite running as fast as I was before. In the faint light of the omnipressent sunset I could see a break in the trees. I ran for the break for I thought it would be my chance to get out of this gruling forest.

As I got to the break, bushes covered my path, brambles higher than my neck blocked my way. I took out my knife, viciously slashing away at the thorns, leaves rained like snowflakes as I attacked the bushes.

As I forced my way through, I pushed on the brambles and fell waist deep in thick boggy water. A swamp.

A SWAMP!

I punched the water, to no avail, and even though my mind was telling me it was stupid, the punches let me take my anger out.

As I began walking, a thick line of tall grasses sticking out of the water caught my eyes. I walked towards them, my feet making a 'slurrrrp-suck-pop' sound as I dragged my feet out of the mud each time. I reached out to move the grass... and cut my hand.

The grass was sharp, it stung like a paper cut, but between death and cuts, I knew what to pick.

I begrudingly carried on through the now knee high sludge, but at least the plants made the ground more secure, the plants cut me though. They stung like a bitch, and with every step i took, warm blood oozed from my arms, cheaks and thighs, getting infected with mud and bacteria. Small insects kept landing on me and with every swat, I weakened.

By dawn the, the grass had dispersed and there was bearly none left. The blood was crusty scabs and my hair which was once wavy, short and black was now matted bloody, mucky curls stuck out in a discusting display.

Dirt covered my clothes and my shoes were soaking. My feet ached, my mucscles killed and my level of exaustion was almost at the end.

And if that was not bad enough, as I began walking slower, I tripped over a boulder. The boulder was large and covered by water, I fell head first into the mucky water and my back split open and the sholder strapped ripped.

All my food spilled out, soaking in the infested water as i could almost see the animals reaching for the food befor my eyes.

I pulled myself up on the boulder, and noticed... another thick line of that grass. The thick cutting sort. I stood, using the last of my energy and bolted for the grass, something was coming and I knew I would be safe if I ran.

As suspected, the grass cut my arms, legs, face. You name a place, it cut it. Blood trickled down my face, but with a new adreneline rush inside of me, I bolted through the grass, faster than any human, but maybe not fast enough.

I stumbled again as my feet made contact with solid ground. Solid, rocky ground with moss and trees and shrubs. Not long cutting grass and festering water that harboured an amazing amount of life in it.

I grimiced as the pain from the cuts took over. I had lost too much blood. Too much energy. I sat down slowly, catching a glimpse of a glittlering object in the distance. I layed down to rest... to meet the end.

**Rosalie's PoV**

10th May 2008

"Carlisle, she can't just die." I said to Carlisle.

"I'm doing my best Rose, but the woman won't wake. She's in a critical state. Blood loss, exaustion, I think she may need a real hospital." He said.

"No! She's a witch. Smell her blood. She will live." I said strongly. This woman could not die.

_I smelled blood. Human...? No, witch! I ran for the smell, stopping to gather my bearings as a groan of pain caught my attention. I ran towards the sound._

_A battered woman lay there, thin and frail, the woman could have been no more than 20 but looked about 40. _

_The girl was asleep... or passed out. I carried her, picking her up gentilly to take to Carlilse._

_"I'll try my best." He had said._

**Huleinette's PoV**

I woke up. Bright light shone in my face and the stench of vampires filled my nose, not a rank smell, just a large coven somewhere near by.

I felt detached somehow, The 'beep-beep' of the machien next to me and the various tubes in my nose and mouth were unnessisairy, but I wasn't looking at it from a human point of view. I reached to the tubes, pulling them one by one from my body. When I was free of the complications, I pulled the cover off myself. The air was warm, and i could smell something delicious cooking. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and I stumbled into a large male vampire.

Had I really got that careless?! I almost screamed, but then the vampire backed away. My first thought was shock, the second annoyance. What on eath was this?!

I looked up at the large blonde vampire, he wasn't large really... just tall with long stringy muscles and faint scars of bites on his arms that made his look both menicing and perculia at the same time.

"What the hell are you?!" I said, breathless at the sudden change in temperature of the room.

"I'm a vampire. You're a witch." He stated.

"No shit sherlock." I didn't mean for the remard to come out quite as snide and sarcastic as it did.

"My name is Jasper, Ma'am." He said.

"You're a golden eye!" I blurted.

"Yes, Ma'am." Said Jasper, he was quite a gentleman.

I smiled at him, surely he wasn't the only vampire here.

"My wife saw you awake, would you like some food?" He asked. Food sounded terific. I nodded once. I took a step and stumbled again. In a dash, his arms were around me helping me up, I smiled up at him and leaned onto his arm as I limped down the stairs to eat.

The hospital was a house. A BIG house.

The kitchen was huge, it joined onto the Dining room via glass doors, and in the dining room, glass doors lead onto a stunning large garden with a patio and a sea view. I grinned as another blonde vampire walked over to me.

He was older than the others, you could tell by his demenor and the way he carried and presented himself.

"How do you feel today?" He asked.

"Weak... tierd... happy." I said, as the food began been set out.

"My children and grandchildren will be coming to join us very soon, and some of their imprints, so you may want to eat and then leave to the room you were in, or you could stay with us all and we could explain every question I can see on your face at the minute." He smiled, and his happiness was infectious. I smiled back for the sake of it.

"Could I stay please? I'm curious. As long as I don't get umm... eaten... of course." I laughed nervously at the blonde vampire.

"My names Carlilse, and I doubt that would happen!"

A sharp knock at the door alerted the arrival or the vampires. But there wern't just vampires, there were hybrids, witch bloods, shape shifters and even a baby witch. I couldn't help but be mesmarised as the family introduced themselves one by one to me.

The most striking had to be the young child Madison who was very sinsear or the Blonde woman, Rosalie who was too beautiful for words.

I was first to wolf down the food, no pun intended. The fresh bread rolls, coutless stacks of pancakes, large pots of warm drinks and Scones with Jam.

It was amazing and all fresh. When my stomach was full, I actually realised something. I was clean. My cuts were thin lines on my skin, if not most of them were gone, and in place of my dirty clothes, I was wearing a seriously hot red dress and ballet flats. I reached up to my hair and touched the bouncy curls that lay there.

I turned to the person closest to me, and without me even saying a word she just said 'Ask Alice' with a knowing smile.

I looked for the dark haired small vampire and failed to see her in the crowd.

I turned to the friendly vampire, Jasper. He seemed to have a calming effect on me.

"Where is... ALice?" I said the name and smiled, I'm sure he had said that was his wife.

"She's in the kitchen with Esme and Bella preparing course two!" He laughed at my face when I cringed. _More food? What did these people eat! (By people I meant Shapeshifters, the baby witch, the hybrids and the young witchblood._

__"Alice?" I called into the kitchen. A vampire startled me by appearing in my face.

"Yes?" She asked me, looking far too happy, but at the same time amazingly thoughtful.

"What is" I gestured down my body and to my hair, "This?"

"Clothes! Of course you can't be filthy to meet my family in. You needed clothes and food, so we gave you some. Is that so bad?" She smiled sadly.

"I-I-I... Ive just never been treat like this before. It's nice, y'know?" I smiled sadly.

"There's still good people in the world, even if it's hard to believe." Alice retorted. "Help me take these out?" She held out a tray of cakes and buns that were fresh by the smell of them. I took the tray and placed them into the middle of the table, taking two for myself as they smelled so delicious.

How could people that can't eat cook something so delicious?!

I took another big bite and licked the cream of my lips. then I remembered. The vampire in the distance. The flash of long blonde hair.

Rosalie had saved my life and I owned her. I owed her a life debt.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Madison's PoV**

This witch, Huleinette... she was hiding something, something important. I didn't know if it was by my blood or the power I welded in my mind that I knew this. All I knew was she was hiding something that was taring her up from the inside.

Something She Needed To Tell Us.

Something She Didn't Want To Tell Us.

Something We Needed To Know.

I hated been a kid. It was frustrating, I was physically six years old now and could probably survive and look after myself, I was well beyond the normal capabilities of a child my age. I knew what she needed to tell us was dangerous. DEADLY.

"What is wrong with you. What do you need to tell us." I hissed under my throat to the woman devouring two giant muffins sat beside me.

"I-I- You're a witch blood." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I know. I can feel that you're been eaten up. What is it you need to tell us." I said again, giving her a chance.

She came down to my level, and whispered in my ear, "Times are changing. You must pick a side and stand. Dangers lurk in every corner Beware, little witch blood. It is the most powerful that will perish first because of their own arrogance."

I pulled back, frightened by the words. Then I realised something, the words had not been spoken in the air, but between our minds. _In Our MINDS._

I wanted to get away from this woman, she was dangerous... or what had come with her was dangerous.

How did I know this though? I didn't even know this woman!

**Eddie's PoV**

I didn't like this woman. She was making my little sister uneasy, I could see that, and what I sensed on her was... strange. Or not on her, but INSIDE her. She was... frustrating. Confusing.

As she blatently ignored my little sister, I wondered if Madison had spoken to her, or even saw what I did in the witch. I needed to talk to Madison.

I looked to Madison and rubbed my head slowly like I had an itch, in a second I heard her mind open to the question of, _What Eddie? You know I can only use one power at a time and dad will be able to read my thoughts!_

_Chill, Maddie. Can you sense it? _I nuged my chin towards Huleinette.

_What?! You can feel her... Badness? _She struggled to find the right word as I had.

_Not badness... _I thought towards Madison.

_I have to stop talking now. Meet me in the park. Don't bring anybody. !2'oclock. _Madison was so bossy sometimes.

She didn't give me chance to reply before she closed her mind to all outward thoughts been transmitted in or out. I didn't nod. Nobody suspected our distrust towards the witch. I liked how she wanted to keep the others out of it though. Madison regarded herself different to anybody exept me. She wasn't arrogant of the fact, the opposite really. She hated been a vampire, and hated been a witch blood vampire even more.

She just didn't like to discuss things with others much, she put up too much of a facade.

**Renesmee's PoV**

I knew that look, Eddie and Maddie were plotting something. They were doing their silly speaking thing. Madison was a pain. Eddie was a bigger pain. Trying to hide things from me because I was a half breed. Typical.

I stood, and trying to act discrete, I picked a muffin up and sat in the empty seat next to Eddie, Jacob gave me a slight shocked look from the end of the table, and I signaled for '1 minute.' I sat down and touched Eddie's arm, fast, _I know you and Madison are up to something. Spill._

Eddie frowned and looked to Madison, Maddie sighed and opened her mind again. _You caught us, we think the witch is bad. _

Eddie rolled his eyes, _there's something fishy about her. She talked to Madison in her head and now she's making us both on edge._

I gasped slightly, I thought she seemed nice. _Is this to do with you witch blood? _I asked, intruiged.

_I think so. _Madison explained, _if you want to talk without the possibility of dad spying, then meet us at 12 in the park... If you want tell the others. _

I nodded and stood, going back to Jacob and touching each of my cousins, Tara and Charlotte with the same message. Mary was too young to understand.

I sat at the table with Jacob, watching as he stuffed his face, he didn't talk to me much as he ate.

He had his fill and then began to speak, "What stunt are you children pulling this time?" Jake frowned.

"Nothing." I frowned heavier than him.

"I saw you touch Eddies arm and the concentrated looks on each of your faces."

"Well done Sherlock." I grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"Well what ever it is, don't put yourselves in danger." He laughed then, his beautiful face lighting up wonderfully, and sudenly, everybody was laughing for no reason, all exept Huleinette, Madison and Eddie.

* * *

**unknown Person's PoV**

Noon

Children, but these were not my prey. A witch was the devine creature I was hunting today. Nothing could change that. I hunted witches for a reason. They were more powerful than human's and transformed us into something more that what we already were. I'm a dying breed.

I sniffed the air, the children multiplying now... five of them had gathered. A cappuchino coloured one, the other's pale. Two dark haired children and the other had red hair and blonde hair. They were all unnaturally not human. Shame I was hunting witch today.

It was simple really, I needed to follow the scent, but she was been protected by...!

I could use the children as leverage. Bargin for the witch. I laughed morbidly as I began to stalk the talking children...

**Tara's PoV**

We were all talking about the witch. Huleinette who seemed so nice, and they all seemed to have a problem with her.

"Don;t you think you may be blowing things a little out of proportion here guys?!" I asked, quietly yo Eddie who was now so different to the young child I remembered that I was intimidated by him. I looked 10, maybe 11. Eddie looked about 13 and was not overly tall, about 5 foot 5. Where as i just 4'10.

He looked down at me and I cringed. "No, Madison is the most intuitive of us all. SHe wouldn't lie, and I felt it too. Are you questioning my honor?" He asked me, very oddly phrased.

"Um. No." I replyed.

"Good. Now Madison, what really was the problem with her? Explain. Fully, and tell us all what she said to you." Eddie said to Maddie.

"She said..." And then Madison paused suddenly. She froze. Looked up and we all followed her eyes. There was nothing there.

"I saw something!" She yelled.

"No you didn't." I said, Madison annoyed me sometimes.

"I did, I sware!"

"Nothing was there, Maddie, honest." Renesmee said, soothingly.

"There it is again!" She pointed to another tree. We all missed her imagianary monster again.

This kid was a good lier. Not good enough though. Not good enough to fool me.

"I saw it that time." Charlotte said, cringing at the look Eddie gave her.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked Charlotte.

Renesmee gasped as I caught sight of the shadowed figure. It was running in a blur. Too fast for us to see, to get a lock on it. As fast as a vampire. Faster...

I froze as a being appeared infront of us. I was stunned into silence, he was possibly the single most beautiful person I had ever seen. His hair was a rich white blonde, his skin suntanned. He had strong lines on his face and a day old beared. His body was lean, tight and muscular and all he wore was a white tank top and black shorts. His eyes were a startling shade of black. Blacker than any creature I had ever seen in my short life.

"If you move, you die." He spoke in a voice unlike any I had ever heard, it was higher than I expexted, but still manly. It had no gruffness, him voice was beautiful, but the beauty was clouded by his words.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddie asked the man. The man moved in as blur, pinning Eddie to the ground.

"I am the person that will kill you if you speak another word." He hissed into Eddie's ear. As the man moved, Eddie stood, genuin fear in his eyes. Not much could take Eddie down, and this man just had.

Now I was scared. Really scared. I turned to see Charlotte standing infront of a trembling Madison. I felt guilty I had thought she was lying. She looked at me, and I looked at her. I moved my hand once to rub my head, if anybody could get a signal to the adults this far, it was Renesmee or Madison. Madison blinked and opened her mind to us all, leaving us all free to talk.

But as soon as she opened her mind, it was brought down again but her fear. Renesmee. It was upto her. I tried to confuse the man by making him see more children, but he seemed oblivious.

"You think your tricks can work on me? CHILDREN. That is what you are, Children! You have no idea what I can do, so go ahead. Call your parents... Renesmee." He laughed this horrible laugh that echoed eirrily around the tree tops and scared every animal within hearing range.

"I won't!" Renesmee said fearlessly.

"Then you will die." The nightmare man moved towards Renesmee and with a quick side blow to the back of her neck, a loud crack spiltted out amoung us. Nessie fell to the floor, Eddie caught her before she fully hit the ground.

The man had broken Renesmee's neck.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Henrik's PoV**

I snapped her neck. I heard the vampires coming. I heard wolves coming. I smelled the witch.

This was amazing! I laughed. The sheer thrill of the hunt was what I loved. I always had loved it, really I had.

I loved killing. I loved everything about it. I loved people trying to kill me. It made me feel invincable.

I was something that never should have existed, so I may as well make the most of been unique, been this amazing.

I patronized the children because it felt good, I knew that the girl would wake, but they didn't.

**Edward's PoV**

I snarled as I saw the man standing over our children. Then I saw Renesmee, in Eddies arms, lifeless. I could here their thoughts, they thought she was dead. I could hear her heart beat still, was that a good sign? I ran to the man, waiting for the others, but he dodged me. How did he do that? I couldn't get a read on him. I couldn't see him move bearly. Then he was behind me, his arms round my throat as he tugged on my neck.

"No!" I heard Eddie yell as he jumped the man from behind. He pushed him into a tree and I sped to the man, pinning him.

"What are you here for?!" I snarled.

"The witch. That's all I want. Hand her over!" He hissed viviously.

"Why do you want her?! What buisness has she got with you?!" I yelled at him.

"She is my DINNER." He snarled.

"What are you." I said to the man.

"I am you're worst night mare." He chuckled and slowly, pushed my arms away.

I flew through mid air and landed far away at the other side of the park. I ran at the man full speed, and as he met me with his speed, I flew back again unable to see where he had gone. He snached Madison from the group and pulled her hair back to expose her throat.

"Take another move and I will rip her head off." His lips kissed Madisons neck in a sexual way and I snarled. I ran at the man, but before I could get there, Bella had jumped on his back. Madison stood there with half of her hair missing, the half that was still clutched in the mans hand. She touched the large bald spot on her head and tears welled up in her eyes.

I met Bella's eyes and saw the anger in them. As the rest of our family joined, We all had to use a combined effort to pin down the man. I couldn't get a read on him. Huleinette walked over to the man and frowned. "No... It cannot be." She shut her eyes and looked pained.

"Who is he." I said slowly.

"It's my brother... I-I... " Huleinette looked scared of this stranger, but her brother? "He's my brother, he won't hurt me. He's a witch who was turned by a vampire. They are not the same as human's who are turned by vampires. They are faster, more powerful, they smell different... He... He hunts witches for not protecting him." She wispered.

"I didn't know it was you! I sware... I'm sorry Hulein..." He looked sorry, but smug at the same time.

"Release him." I said. "He means no harm, he was trying to eat. He thought he could use us to get to the witch." I said, finally getting a read on him.

"Sorry about you're kid, she should awake soon." He said with obvious guilt.

"I suggest you go, far away from this place and never return, because if you do, I will kill you." I said dangerously.

"See ya later Huleinette." He said, before running.

"I haven't seen him is almost 20 years." Huleinette whispered.

"I'm sorry, but he almost killed my daughter. You're lucky he is alive."

"I know... I... I need to go after him. I'm sorry. " She said, turning to run after her brother. She then turned again and pulled something out of the pocket of her coat. "For saving my life Rose, now we're even. You can have a your baby." She tossed a vile of blood to Rosalie and then turned, running after her brother.


	55. Epilogue

_**This is the last chapter of this story. I will be starting on the next one very soon. Spoilers for the next book are on my website www. apirateslifeforme . blogspot .com**_

**Epilogue**

**Aro's PoV**

More news had come of the Cullen's hoard of children.  
Another mutant child called Leo.  
More news of how they were trying to grow in numbers to defy us.  
This would never happen.  
NEVER.  
I would kill everyone who got in may way If I had to.

Everybody.


End file.
